Dreamland no Densetsu
by MinxytheJinx
Summary: Salvia unexpectedly falls for Meta Knight and wants to marry him but an obstacle will come in the form of her arch-rival, Sectonia. Now the two girls are fighting for Meta Knight's love. Who will win Meta Knight's heart? Find out that and much more in Dreamland no Densetsu!
1. Chapter 1

**Chibi: Hey you guys! I'm Chibi Minxy and for the first time I'm making an on going story! Of course the title of the story is Dreamland no Densetsu dumb dumb so I'll tell you the plot. Salvia is a powerful monster created by Nightmare to destroy Popstar but she gets rescued by the Star Warriors but many opstacles get in her way. You are free to critique but if you're a hater then LEAVE! I hate haters.**

 **"I will never do that!" Salvia said to Nightmare. He wanted her to destroy Popstar since she had the power to but Salvia didn't want to; she loved everything around her. Life is such a wonderful thing to have so why take it away from others? "But my Salvia," Nightmare said, "This planet is not what you think. Popstar is a cruel plant. No one there would take their time to understand you. No! They must all die!" "Well, do what you want!" Salvia," I will never destroy this planet!" Nightmare was really angry at Salvia," Fine! Have it your way," and with that, Nightmare threw a giant fireball but Salvia was very witty so she took out her sword and she cut the firball in half, "Impressive," Nightmare said. He then proceeded to surround Salvia with giant fireballs Salvia was trapped now. Nightmare laughed evilly, " If you can't destroy anything, I'll just use you for breeding!" Salvia did not like that. She did not want to have babies with Nightmare because she did not like him. But she had no choice. She was already beaten. In a split, Salvia could feel the fireballs colliding with ehr body. It was painful. She fell to the ground which put her through more pain. Nightmare picked up Salvia and laughed. He had to admit, Salvia was the most beautiful thing in the world. Her hair was a beautiful violet color and it was silky and it reached her back, she had soft and clear pale skin with red lips and blushes, her nice soft F cups, her very thin waste and her large but. She'd make the perfect wife. Suddenly, bricks fell on top of Nightmare's head, "OW!" Nightmare screamed in pain. He looked to see Kirby, Bandana Dee, King Dedede and Meta Knight were standing before him ready to fight, "Hello Buddy," Kirby said, "I wanted to leave you alone but I couldn't help but notice that you've turned to the badside again so we gonna kick your butt," "And what makes you think you could do that?" Nightmare asked, "I could beat you as a baby, I could beat you now," Kirby said. Nightmare was triggered. So triggered in fact, he made no haste to attack Kirby and his friends. They all quickly dodged his attack and King Dedede quickly jumped in front of Nightmare and attempted to smash him with his hammer but Nightmare just blew him away (literally). Bandana Dee quickly threw his spear in Nightmare's eye, "Dammit Nova!" Nightmare yelled in pain. Meanwhile, Dedede jumped in front of Nightmare and knocked him out with his hammer, "You guys are amazing!" Salvia said but nobody replied. They just stood and looked at the knocked out Nightmare. Was her really beaten? Nightmare got up and threw multipul fireballs at the warriors. Each of the four fighters got hit with one. Nightmare knew they weren't dead so he wanted so finish them as soon as possible but Kirby got up. Slowly but surely. He was so badly injured that he could barely stand but he did. Salvia could see the tears rolling from the child's eyes as he stood. It must be really painful. The child porceeded to open his belly bag and take something out of it. That small thing then turned into the Star Rod, "Ha!" Nightmare laughed, "In that state, there's no way you could beat me!" He made no haste to punch the child sending him flying towards a wall. Nightmare seemed triumphant but as soon as he turned, King Dedede and Bandana Dee were already attacking him from both sides. And Meta Knight wasted no time and stabbed Nightmare in the head but Nightmare laughed, "You fool! Did you really thing that your faulty sword could kill me!?" Nightmare snickered. Meta Knight looked behind him then he replied, "I can't but he can, " Meta Knight grabbed Dedede and Bandana Dee by their arms and flew off the reveal Kirby already charging his attack,"Dream Paradise!" the little boy cried and a pink lazer with stars and hearts destroyed Nightmare. "Finally," the child sighed as he fell to his knees. Salvia realsied she couldn't see the child's nor the knight's face. The child wore this hoodie that covered half his face while the knight's makes only left his luminous yellow eyes visible, "Who are you?" Salvia said. The child looked back at Salvia and giggled. He then pulled his hoodie back to reveal his adorable face. He had pink hair, rosy pale skin, dark blue eyes and rosy red cheeks, "I'm Kirby," he said. He then turned to point at his friends, "And that's King Dedede, Bandana Dee and that's Mr. Meta Knight," "Nice to meet you all," Salvia said, " My name is Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki," But Salvia gave Meta Knight a dirty look. How dare he not show her his face? But he was probably ugly so why should she bother? Meta Knight's eyes turned a dark red for a split second,"Well, we should get going," Meta Knight said sounding a bit irrate, "Besides, it's getting late anyway," "So you're just gonna leave me here to die! Hm! How Selfish!" Salvia said. Kirby wasted no time to make a suggestion, "Hey, maybe you should come stay with us," The child's face shone but Meta Knight did not trust Salvia but that was only because he didn't like her," I don't think it's wise to let her live with us, Kirby. Besides, we barely even know this woman," Meta Knight said. Kirby's face fell. He knew that his mentor was right but King Dedede thought otherwise, "Meta Knight!" He said, " As the king, I give Salvia permission to live with us! No matter what!" Meta Knight facepalmed. He should have known that the King wuld do anythng for a pretty lady. And with that, Salvia and her new friends made their way home.**

 **Salvia was given one of the largest bedrooms in the caslte. It also had a large dresser and a comfy queen size bed. Salvia was too tired for dinner so she whent strait to bed. She canged into a pink lingerie dress with lace and ows and went to bed.**

 **Darkness. There was darkness everywhere. Salvia was stuck in this endless hall of darkness with no one but herself. She ran and ran but no matter how far she went she seemed to be getting nowhere but she kept running," You cannot get away from me, Salvia," a familiar voice echoed threwout the hall. Slavia kept running. Soon she saw a dim light in distance," This must be the way out," How could you? I thought you were mine!" A voice cried out of nowhere,"I hope you're happy with yourself because the king no longer wants you here," another voice said, "Papa doesn't want me to talk to you anymore. Now I could see why," "You truly are a Demon Beast!" Salvia started to cry. She wasn't a Demon Beast. No, she wasn't! But Salvia wiped away her tears when she realised she was getting closer to the end of the hall. But then thses shadowy beings started going after her but Salvia quickly beaten them and wasted no time to no time getting back to running, "Oh Salvia," Nightmare said," A little bit of foretelling for you! You will fall for a handsome knight but a vain queen will get in your way," Salvia stopped and said, " You are aware that I don't care about falling in love, right? So that stupid knight could have his stupid queen!" And Salvia dashed to the exit only to find that she has ran right into Nigfhtmare, " Foolish little Salvia. You will be mine!" Nightmare said as he strunk to a more reasonable height. He pushes Salvia against a wall and began to forcefully French kiss her, "AH!" Salvia screamed as she jumped awake. A crowd of servants armed with spears ran into Salvia's room, " Get out!" Salvia said, "I am an independant woman and I don't need you!" The servants quickly ran out of her room. It was no lie that Salvia was a strong independant lady but now she want to learn who te knight and queen about in her dream. She didn't know any queens but did know a knight, "Meta Knight, " she said to herself, "It can't be him. Besides only an ugly guy would hide his face," The sun was already rising so Salvia decided to take a bubble bath and change. She put on a pastel green choker, a pastel pink shirt, pastel green shorts and pastel green shoes. Salvia made her way to the castle's dinning room with our help. Her new friends were already helping themselves to breakfast, "Good morning," Everyone at the table said in unison. Salvia didn't respond and just took her seat and started eating, "Well, isn't she rude, " Meta Knight muttered, "Now now, Meta Knight," King Dedede interupted, " Salvia is not in a good mood this morning," "But that's not an excuse for her to be rude," Meta King replied. But King Dedede didn't take him on, "You must forgive her, Meta Knight," Meta Knight's eyes turned a crimson red but they quickly changed back to yellow. Salvia gave Meta Knight another dirty look. She was in a bad mood and he didn't care about her. But it probably wasn't worth her time. All she cared about in her dream. The breakfast was decent to Salvia. She then noticed two other knights sitting at the table looking at her. At least they didn't cover their faces and they were actually pretty good looking, "Hi, I'm Salvia. Who are you?" Salvia said with a beautiful smile on her face. The knights looked at each other blushing and confused. They were always whispering someting to each other but they then replied, "I'm Blade Knight," tall green armored one said, "And I'm Sword Knight," the short purple armored one said. Salvia was sure that one of these guys were destined to fall for her,"This may sound weird," Salvia said, "Someone told me that in my future that I was destined to fall for a knight but some vain queen or something would egt in my way," "Really, " Blade Knight said, "I ain't gonnna let no queen stop me from loving you," Sword Knight said. Salvia was surprised. They loved her? That made her so happy wanted to fall in love but there was a problem. Salvia did not know who to pick, "I love you both but I can't pick between you two," Salvia said," Why don't we have a conest?' Sword Knight said, "One of us gets to have Salvia for a week and when that week is over the other gets her for a week as well," Now it could be easir for Slavis to pick, "Then I'll start with Blade First," Salvia said. That made Blade so happy but Sword was really jealous. He must find a way to mak Salvia's week with Blade the worst. It was for Salvia's heart.**

 **Chibi: So that's it for now! Hope ya'll enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chibi: Hello! It's Chibi Minxy again with the second chapter of Dreamland no Densetsu!**

 **Minxy: I also see that we've gotten two reviews.**

 **Chibi: Yeah yeah! Thanks** **CallieSizemore601! I've found out how edit the fonts so you won't be confused!**

 **Minxy: Have you seen Sammie's review?**

 **Chibi: Oh yeah, you have no idea how to critique! And Salvia is not a Mary Sue! Since CallieSizemore601 said that my writing was good, clearly I'm the better writer!**

 **Minxy: Uh, what she's trying to say is thanks for the review. She'll take it into consideration. (Whispers) And maybe I'll edit the story a bit.**

 **Chibi: I ain't gonna listen to Sammie's review!**

 **Minxy: Geez! L-let's just get to the story!**

 **Chibi: Great! I've spent many hour writing it down on a book and transfering it to a computer so no hate this time, please?**

 **Minxy: Dammit, Chibi.**

 **P.S. By the way, this is a gijinka AU if you were confused.**

Salvia and Balde wanted to go on a painic but it was too hot. It was 40 degress or something like that (It was hot like Meta Knight gijinka)! "This is like so unfair!" Salvia cried.

She really did want to go on a pinic with Blade but there's no way they could survive in such weather.

"Excuse me, miss," A childlike voice said. Salvia turned around to see her new friend Kirby. He was wearing a pink tee shirt, red swimming trunks and red sandals,"Where you think you're going?" Salvia asked, "Me and my friends are going to the beach," Kirby said cheerfully,"THE BEACH? OH MY FREAKING NOVA I HAVE AN IDEA!" Salvia explained, "Kirby, me and Blade will be joing you!" Blade gasped. That was a truly great idea.

Salvia had to look gorgeous! (She's already gorgeous but she cant go naked so...) Salvia put on a a pastel pink two piece fringe tassle halter bandeau low rise bikini swimsuit (Go look it up) and over it she wore a pastel blue vest and pastel pink shorts with pastel green highhells and she combed her hair into cute sheep horns. (Because pastels are so kawii)

"King Dedede, look!" Kirby said all excited and stuff, "Salvia and Blade are coming!" "Lovely!" The King said sounding very excited but he frowned when he saw Blade holding Salvia's hand. He realyy wanted to do something about it but he didn't want the lovely Salvia to hate him, "Where the Hell is Meta Knight?" Salvia asked politely,"I have no freaking clue," Sword Knight said. He explained that Meta Knight doesn't like going on the beach, "Well, he's ugly anyway!" "No, he's not!" Kirby protested,"How would you know?" Salvia replied, "You're a kid anyway," "But I've seen him without his mask plenty of times! In fact, there was this one time a maid accidently walked into his room and walked out blushing afterwards! She also fainted." Kirby said. But it was time to go so they left for the beach.

Salvia was think about what Kirby said about zMeta Kingt. They did seem very close. Salvia remembered going to Dreamland with them. Kirby was chattering happlyly with the knight; they were even holding hands. Not to mention when she saw them going to bed, they went in tha same room. He was treating Kirby has if he were his own child. Kirby could just be being a saint and trying defend Meta Knight but it wasn't worth Salvias' time.

Blade and Salvia were taking a romantic walk. Sword was stalking them; he was waiting for the perfect oppuntunitty to ruin this so he could win Salvi's heart. Then he noticed that they were walking under a coconut tree,"If I knock out a coconut and it hits Blade that'll get him in a coma," Sword thought. He took out his sword and aimed it just right. So he thoughtg,"Ball Shot!" Sword screamed ad it sent a blue ball and it hit a coconuy but it fell on Salvia instead,"WHAT THE HELL?!" she cried. She had a thick skull so she wouldn't suffer from brian damage but it still hurt. Aware of what he had done Sword ran off.

Kirby was having too much fun building sand castles; he was in the process of building one right now. Salvia was still really curious about Meta Knight, "You know Meta Knight better then me," Salvia said, "Tell me more about him," "Nope," Kirby replied,"But I need to learn about him!" Kirby's sand castle was getting bigger,"But he told me not to tell anyone his secrets! Not even my best friend!" Kirby explained,"How much do Blade or Sword know about him?" Salvia asked,"Only I know about Meta Knight," By the time Kirby said this he has built the biggest sand castle, "I'm gonna go swimming," Kirby said skipping happily twoards the water shores. Salvia sighed. All she wanted was to learn about Meta Knight but it porpbaly wasn't worth her tim so she forgot about it.

Everyone was in the water now. Salvia was swimming so beautifully that everyone was watching her,"Why must I be so prefecert?" She said to herself,"So far the only person who hates me is Meta Knight and he hates me for no reason. I'm not that pretty," then suddenly Salvia saw something on the ocean bed. She went to find that it was a magic wand. Salvia decided to pick it up and went out of the water.

"This is such a beautiful wand," Salvia said,"But it's nothing special." It felt so real but it looked like one of those Magical Girl Toy Wands. Maybe it was some special addition collectable for some magical girl show,"Hey, Salvia," A young girl said,"What cha got there?" "This some kind of wand I found,Tiff. But I don't know if it's real" as if on cue, a giant demon beast arouse form the water and started attacking,"Salvia!" Tiff cried,"Use the wand! USE THE WAND!" Salvia listened to her and ran towards the monster the Kirby was already trying to attack the monster. Kirby looked into hsi bagbut there was nothing there,"I forgot the Star Rod," Kirby whimpered. As he looked back at the monster it grabbed him with its tenticle and the monster tried to make it's way. Why woudl it want Kirby?

Kirby struggled to get out of the monster grip but it was no use; he couldn't dfo anything about it. But right before the monster could get way, someone slashed at the tentecle that held Kirby, causing the monster to let go and giving that person the opputinity to save Kirby. It was Meta Knight. Kirby was so elated. Measnwhile, salvia looked at the wand to seee words written on it,"Chu! Kiya! Chu! Cure! Maho dream now Shio!" Salvia cried. (It was written in Japanese but Slavia understood Japanese) A beautiful rainbow lazer with flows hearts and stars in it destroyed the monster. Everyone was soo happy. Suddenly, a rainbow aura appeared around Salvia. Everyone was suprised and suddenly Salvia transformned.

(You're going to read Salvia's magical girl tanformatio now! u)

Pastel pruple gloves with big bows appeared on Salvia's hands, a pastek pink and purple sweet bow lace up shaping synthetic corset and a pastel pink and blue classic lolita skirt with floral printings appeared on her thorso, matte pastel green lolita chunky heels platform ankle straps appeared on her feet and her hair grew longer and turned pastel purple and she had cat ear puns with a tiara. and the finishing touches, kawaii make up with a pastel pink choker.

"Wow, that's so cute," Tiff said dreamingly; evreyone was giving Salvia compliments about her new outfit. SUddenly, a lady with magenta hair wearing a golden haorpiece and a one piece black and white swimsuit came clapping slowly, "How wonderful," the lady appealed,"Another Star Warrior has come to Drealand. As if little Pinky wasn't enough," "Who the Hell are you?" Salvia asked. The lady laughed in a very girly way and replied,"Why, I'm Susie."

"And that's how I got here," Susie proclaimed, Susie was telling Salvia how she got to Dreamland,"You kidnapped Meta Knight, eh? You must know about him!" Salvia preached,"Actually, you're wrong," Susie corrected,"All I did with him was upgrade him," Salvia should be forgetting about Meta Knight because he hates her. Salvia notices that she and Susue were walking twoards his huge ship; the worst part was that it has Meta Knight's face on it.

"I want you to prove yourself," Meta Knight stated,"But Sir..." Sailor Dee blurted. He wanted to tell his master otherwise but the look Meta Knight gave him told him that it would be wise of you to stay out of this,"I can do this!" Salvia preached. She knew very well that she could do this.

Chibi: Will Salvia ever be able to prove herself to Meta Knight?

Minxy: Spoiler alert! She will!

Chibi: Shut up! That won't happen!

Minxy: I bet ya it will.

Chibi: My God! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Minxy: And make sure to comment and review! Ciao~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chibi: Kon'nichiwa! Koko ni Dreamland no Densetsu no tsugi no shō ga arimasu!**

 **Minxy: You don't even know Japanese.**

 **Chibi: How would you know? I used Google Translate!**

 **Minxy: And it's really crappy. Well anyways, let's read a review!**

 **Chibi: Arigatō for the review, Amy chan!~ As a gift for you, here's the next chapter called _the Mysterious Flower._**

"What?" Tiff barked, "Meta Knight, why didn't you let Salvia in like that? Didn't you see her beat that Tentacolino?" (Get the reference? :D) "If Sailor Dee wasn't so cowardly, he would have beaten that thing too," Tiff was angry with Meta Knight. Salvia was the perfect Star Warrior. Why wouldn't he just let her join? "I know that Salvia has gotten very popular lately but I can't just let her in because of that. She must prove herself to me," Meta Knight explained. Tiff stomped out of Meta Knight's room and went downstairs where Salvia was waiting for her,"Did he change his mind?" Salvia asked,"No, he didn't. Meta Knight is so stubborn," Tiff sat down next to Salvia and pouted.

Salvia did not want to prove herself again. It was a fact that she saved Kirby; Meta Knight was being an ungrateful bastard. He's treating Salvia has if she's nothing special but she's a Star Warrior just like him. Maybe he was jealous because of her skill and how attractive she was,"You know what?" Salvia announced,"I've decided that I don't want to be a Star Warrior anymore!" Tiff was schocked at what Salvia said,"So, what are you going to be now?" "The true guardian of Popstar! A rebel against Nigtmare destined to protect this plant! I am Yume Hoshi of Popstar!" Salvia looked so cool while saying that Tiff couldn't help but cheer her on. Salvia was going to prove Meta Knight wrong!

Sword wanted to get a gift for Salvia. He knew that it wasn't his week yet but he is going to take advantage of the fact that Blade is extreme and spend time with Salvia. He thought that flowers would be a nice gift so he went to Floralia where he fund a old lady selling some flowers. This particular one catches his eyes becaues of it's beauty with the colors of dark blue, dark violet, yellow and pink,"Excuse me miss," He said,"What kind of flower is this?" The old lady turned and looked at Sword then replied," I don't know. I just found it growing here and decided to sell it," "But it sure is beautiful," "I guess it is. Would you like to buy it?"

Kirby was walking through the beautiful Green Greens by himself; he was walking to school. He wore a red hat, a pink blouse with a bow, red shorts, white socks and red shoes. Salvia took notice of Kirby walking to school by himself,"Where's Meta Knight?" She asked,"Meta Knight is back at King Dedede's castle," Kirby replied in a father cheerful tone. Salvia could not believe this! Meta Knight is letting Kirby walk to school all by himself? No, not letting. He's probably forcing the child to walk to school by himself! Salvia was enraged,"How dare he force you to walk to school on your own? You're a little boy!" Salvia roared. Kirby just looked at Salvia in silence for a few seconds then he answered,"Uh, he doesn't force me to. It's normal for children in Dreamland to walk to school alone even at my age."

Salvia didn't cafe. She wanted to walk with Kirby but he insisted she did. Salvia still thought that Meta Knight nforced him to walk on his own. But she lefted him. Just as she walked away from him. Sword jumped out of a nearby tree,"Ohaiyo, Saliva!" He shouted as he fell. It was cxool at first but he landed on his butt (which is so not cool in case you didnt know). Salvia would have laughed but she was too nice to do that so she heldped him up. She then notuced thate he had a flower in a poyt in his hadn,"What a utsukushi (utsukushi means lovely in Japanaese. I used Goodle Tranflae) flower," Salvia gushed,"This? Oh yeah, I got it for you since that no good Blade is 'busy'," Sword proclaimed. Saliav really love the flower; Sword was so thought. So she decided to plant it in the King's backyard garden.

It was now three in the afternoon which meant Kirby was coming back home,"I'm back," Kirby chriped as he entered the castle. Evryone greeeted him even Salvia who just exited the gardn; she deied she wanted to show him the new flower she got so she took him to the garden only to find rhat the flower was a lit bigger then how it was when she got it; it was as big as Kirby and speaking of Kirby,"Wow, this flower's so cool!" Kirby cajoled as he looked at the flower. Salvia was also happy that the flower was growing so quickly. Sword's gift was truly wonderful. Just as he was about to get lost in the flower's beauty, Kirby's stormach growled so loudly that Salvia could her it so he went to grab a snack.

It was nigttimne and everyone was sleeping peacefully all except for Salvia who was think about poor Kirby. She didn't like the fact that Meta Knight was his guardian,"Maybe he threatens Kirby toi say good things about him so he;'d h9ide the fact that he wasbeing abused," salvia thought out lod. She got up to chaeck on Kirby but he slept in the same room with Meta Knight so she had to go the balconey door. To her surprise, she found the child sleeping peacefully. Not only that, he was smiling in his sleep. Meta Knight sitting by a bookself, asleep with a book in his hands. The poor loser fell alslepp while reading.

Salvia walked back in her room and noticed by looking out the winder that the flower was huge and there was another one growing with it. And it was already a bud; what ever was in that bud was glowing so bright that Salvia had to tell the others," Min'ma sans! Minnga san!" Salvia cried as she ran down the garden. All who lived in the castle flowed SDalvia outside but Kirby was half asleep so Meta Knight had to carry him,"Oh the hue-manatee!" Dedede cried,"That flower's bigger then my mother ever will be!" Vereyone stared at the flower oin awe! What the hEll was in there? Suddenly, te bud stared to bloat; it was going to exploded.

Meta Knight held Kirby tightly and stepped back. Just then, the bud popped open and revealed a flower with a baby inside of it. The baby had dark blue/violet hair, violet/magintea eyes and was wrapped in fine yellow and dark blue/violet cloth. As she looked at the dumbfounded crowed, she laughed and started to grow rapidly. Her hair grew longer, her clothe turned into a dress and she wore dark blue/violet socks with yellow shoes but since she kept growing, the dress got longger, so did her sock and her shoes slowly turned into high heels until she was finally an adult. It was Queen Sectonia.

 **Chibi: So Queen Sectonia was growing in the flower when everyone was assured she was dead. But is she evil or good? And don't think of spoiling the story, Minxy chan!**

 **Minxy: The story's predictable anyways.**

 **Chibi: NO IT IS NOT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chibi: Why is my story getting so much hate?**

 **Minxy: Just face it! You story is so bad it's like a purposely badly written fanfiction!**

 **Chibi: It is legit! Read my story and like! You're all just a bunch of jealous Kirby haters!**

"My, has Kirby grown since my absence," Sectonia appealed. Salvia took out here wand to attack; Sectonia could be a bad guy. Everyone else followed but Sectonia just laughed it off,"Don't laugh at us!" Salvia crowed,"I know very well you're still evil and you're going to hurt us!" "There's no need to worry about me peasant girl. I've learned my lesson and I just want to appologize." Salvia want not stupid. She knew that Sectonia cannot be trusted but Kirby and the others fell for it.

Salvia tired to sleep but she couldn't get her past out of her head. Nobody liked her because she was a monster; she was created by Nightmare. Even though he's gone forever, he's now a ghost that haunts her about here past. Salvia suddenly remembered the only two people who truley loved her,"Mom and Dad..." Salvia whispered to herself.

(Flashback) Salvia was so excited. She had just won a beaty peagant was going to get all the toys she wanted from the toy store for making her parents so rpoud,"I can't wait for the Toy Store!" Salvia chanted as her father rode them to the store. He was riding abike but everyone was looking at him and his adorable little princess (Mostly Salvia) as they rode to their destination. Suddenly, Dark Matter attacked! Salvia's father made no haste to get off his bike and run off with his daughter but the Dark Matter shot him in the bac and her fell and died

Salvia quickly got ouyt from under her father and ran for her life while cying. The Dark Matter started to go after her. What do they want her for? That didn't matter (Dark Matter) she had to get home to her mother so she cam be safe. Salvia ran and ran until she reached home and made no haste to ru inside,"Mommy!" Salvia cried as she ran in but her mother didn't replied. Salvia ran into her kitchen to find her mother with her stomach cut opned and the baby growing in there gone. And her head was smashed with a rock. Salvia fell to her knee and cried. Both her parents where gone and her siling taken away from her before she could even get to know it.

A few years later, Salvia's in and orphanage. But she was treated horribly. Instead of being a child being up for adoption, she worked as a maid. Doing housework and cooking. She wore a back raggedy dress with blavk and white stripeed sleevs and a patched up and she wore white and black stripeed kneesocks and blcak shoes. Salvia was cleaning the childrens' bedrooms when she heard comuntion outside. There was screaming and gunshots so Salvia hid under one of the beds. Soon, a a soldier would come in and he lokked under the bed and took Salvia away to who know s what.

Salcia was now in prison. She cried everyday and night. What were they going to do with her? Were they going to kill her? Were tey going to make her a slave? Were they goin to torture her? Soon, that same soldier who kiddnaped her came to take her as a slave. Her tokk her to his house and raped her. She would get preganat and have a baby. She hated her life. Salvia had to kill herself so she drank blach but it had no affect on her so she cut her wrists but thet would work either. Salvia was caught tryin g to gill herself and put her into a mental isylum and would speend a few years in there until help came. It was Nightmare, he originally created her so she was adopted all this time. But he help her unlock her powers and she destroyed the isylum and killed the soldier who raped her. And Nightmare tokk her home. (End of flasgback)

Salvia woke up the next mmorning extemely happy. She decided to take a nice warm lush bath. She took off her ligerea and went to the ath. She picked a rainbow pastel lush and put in the bath and went in as soon as it was done. Her mind went back to Meta Knight. He was so mysterious and horrible but she couldn't get him off her mind. She had to admit that his Spanish accent was extremely sexy but did he look the same? Salvia had to find the perfect tiime to see him withoff his mask or at least find a away to remove it. Wait! What was she thinking? Salvia hated Meta Knight so she quickly forgot about what she was planning to do. Salvia finished her bath and went her room to get ready.

Salvia put on a pastel purple tank top with long sleeves and a V vest that exposed her cleaverage, a patel pink tight miniskirt and knee boots. Salvia combed her hair into bubble braids. Salvia decided to get herself donuts for breakfasts so she went to a cafe and ordered herself two kawaii cat donuts with pastel pink frosting and star sprinkles with mocha and ate them then she went to Susie's lab to talk to her,"I'm noticing that you've been thinking about Meta Knight a lot lately," Susie observed,"Salvia, do you like him?" Salvia could not believe what she was hearing,"How did you know I was think about him?" Salvia exaggerated. Susie giggled in a very girly was and relpied,"It's this new mind reading device I created. It could even read past events," Susie proclaimed. Salvia was pissed. Susie was mindinng her buisness and she claimed that she was falling for Meta Knight,"I hate Meta Knight with a buring passion. He has to be the worst man I've ever met! He's mean, rude and self centred! He might also be abusing Kirby!" Salvia argued.

Salvia went outside. Why would she want to fall for Meta Knight? She hated him so much! She decided to go to Samo's Bar and have a drink. All the men in the bar were staring at her while she drank a whole bottle of vodka,"Stop staring at my panties you perverts!" Salvia yelled. The men quickly turned away and Meta Knight entered the bar, "Maybe you should consider sitting with your legs closed," Meta Knight commented. Salvia was livid now,"How dare you look up my skirt?" "I'm saving lives. And marriages," Salvia really wanted to fight him but she was a good girl so she just stormed out of the bar and went home.

It was nighttime now and Salvia wanted to take an evening bath. She got all her stuff and went to the womens' bathroom. Or so she thought. She walked into the bathroom to find Meta Knight completely naked with his mask off. Salvia stared at him. He was so damn sexy! Meta Knight quickly picked a near by bucket (It was a Japanese bathroom) and threw it at Salvia. She dodged it and quiclky ran out of the bath room. Salvia couldn't believe what she saw.

Salvia was in her room. Her mind was buzzing with Meta Knight. How could he be so hot? Maybe he's not bad. Maybe he's not abusive twoards Kirby. And maybe he's being a total jerk because he actually likes Salvia. It is said that if someone does horribe thngs to you, they actually like you,"Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Meta Knight," Salvia jabbered and she went to bed.

Salvia was in an extreme dark room when Nightmare suddenly appeared in front of her,"I see you've found your knight," Nightmare said. Salvia looked at him with his arms folded,"And exactly who that is? I havwn't met one knight you know, dumbass!" Salvia barked. Nightmare laughed at her and answered,"It's none other than Meta Knight, my dear," Salvia was surprised. She was destined to fall for Meta Knight? That made her so happy.

Salvia woke up the next mmorning extemely happy. She decided to take a nice warm lush bath. She took off her ligerea and went to the ath. She picked a rainbow pastel lush and put in the bath and went in as soon as it was done. Her mind went back to Meta Knight,"Man, is that guy so hot," Salvia whispered dreamingly to herself. Salvia had to find a way to win his heart since he didn't like her. Salvia finished her bath and went her room to get ready.

She put on a pastel blue roccabilly dress with a pastel green kuma yuzuki yukari jacket with pastel blue high heel shoes. Salvia combed her hair into kawaii cat ears/demon horns. Salvia decided to get herself donuts for breakfasts so she went to a cafe and ordered herself two kawaii cat donuts with pastel pink frosting and star sprinkles with mocha and ate them. She went back to the castle and bumped into Tiff,"Tiff!" Salvia fumed,"You didn't tell me that Meta Knight was so good looking!" "How should I know? I haven't even seen his face before!" Tiff argued. Salvia wanted to find Meta Knight but thankfully she bumped into him in the hallway,"Meta Knight," Salvia apealed flirtatiously,"Wanna go out sometime?" Meta Knight folded his arms,"So now you're being nice to me?" Meta Knight commented,"Is it because you saw me naked?" "Of course not!" Salvia cried. Meta Knight didn't like Salvia no matter how beautiful she was,"But you only started acting like this after that. Not to mention that you're dating Sword. Or Blade. I'm sorry but I decline," And with that Meta Knight took his leave.

Man, Meta Knight was difficult. But Salvia still loved him. Salvia still thought Meta Knight liked her deep down so she had to find a way to make him jealous. Sword just so happened to be passing by. Salvia grabbed him by his arm,"Oh, Sword," Salvia said shyly but flirtatious ly,"I've made my decision. Sword-kun, aishite! (Aishite means I love you in Japanese)"

Blade was furious , sad and jealous. After all he did for her, she picked Sword. But this was not going to stop from trying to win her over. He still loved Salvia so he had to have her even if it means breaking up his friendship with Sword.

Queen Sectonia and King Hutch looked over their plans with evil faces,"This plan shall not fail," Sectonia boasted. She lied...

 **Chibi: I'd like to get more good reviews! I don't like all the hate desu! What if Minxy chan wrote a chapter? Would you guys prefer that?** **Oshietekudasai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Warning! This Author's note is freaking long!)**

 **Minxy: Okay you guys. I have a confession to make. This story is indeed a troll fic but the reason why I didn't tell you guys is because I thought that putting in the genre of parody would tell you that this story was meant to suck. The reason why I'm telling you so late was because I kind of wanted to be that story where people were debating if the story intentionally bad or not. So you guys are probably wondering why would I write a story like this. It's mainly because I just enjoy writing sucky things. The Chibi Minxy was supposed to be based off me when I was a kid and what a younger me would write. It just write horrible things for the fun of it. But I'm also afraid of uploading the fanfictions that I actually put effort into mainly because I'm afraid that those would suck as well. So I'd like to thank CallieSizemore601 for offering to help me. So when I'm writing real fanfictions in the future, I'll ask you for help. And I'm not planning for Dreamland no Densetsu to be completely bad. I'm planning to put in some good paragraphs and even chapters in here. And I maybe I'll make a sequel focusing on Kirby! Well anyways, thank you all for reading this because this is most read story here and check out my other fanfictions and maybe I'll start writing more good fanfictions. And one last thing, would you guys like for me to upload a prompt from a previous Kirby fanfiction I have as a bonus on the next chapter? Please, let me know and (don't) enjoy!**

It was night time which means it was the perfect time for Salvia to sleep with Sword. She made sure to make a lot of noise so Meta Knight would hear them,"Maybe he'll get jealous," She thought to herself. Kirby was sleeping peacefully but Meta Knigt sure wasn't. Salvia was so loud that her wondered how Kirby's able to sleep through this. He wanted to stop them but Meta Knight did not want to walk into what ever the Hell they were doing soo he just read books.

Salvia woke up next to Sword very dissapointed. Meta Knight didn't ciome in to see what they were doing,"Huh, this is hopeless," Salvia complained. Sword woke up next to her,"Good mornig, my love," he groaned, "Oh, ohaiyo Sword," Salvia looked out the window very sad. Sword knew something was wrong so he asked her and she replied,"It's your boss, Sword. I don't think Meta Knight likes me and since he's like a father to you he might not allow us to get married," Salvia blurted. Sword was going to have with Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight!" Sword bargained. Meta Knight and Kirby stopped what they were doing to look at the knight. He would never talk to Meta Knight like that,"Why the Hell do you hate Saliva?" Sword barked. Meta Knight should have seen this coming. Ever since Salvia came to Dreamland, Blade and Sword's behavior had changed in a horrible way. First, it started with Blade trying to hurt Sword and now Sword is getting pissed because his master doesn't like Salvia,"She held a grudge against me for no reason," Meta Knight commented,"And why are you still with this girl? She chose Blade over you at one point and she asked me out yesterday morning," Sword did not believe his master so he stormed out,"Keep your grubby hands off Salvia!"

"Did you convince him to like me?" Salvia asked,"No! He still hates you for no DAMN reaons!" Sword was furious about what Meta Knight said about Salvia. Shw wouldn't dare to ask him out, right? But at the same time it makes him thing. It was true that Salvia picked Blade over him at one point. Maybe what Meta Knight was saying about her is true. He also knows that Meta Knight would never lie to anyone. But he quickjy shook off that thoought and went hme with Saliav.

As much as like Sword and Blade, Salavi truley love Meth Knit. But she didn't want the knights to know so she waited when they were gone to rty to flirt with Meta Knight but Meta Knight would never give in which left Salvia heart broken. She couldn't take getting rejected so many time so sh decided that it would be good to end it all. She wrote her final note,"I'm sowrry that I have to go but Meta Kniggt is the reasosn why I dide. He hated me so much it made me wonder if I were ever truley beautiful and loved so goodbye my dear friends and the love of my life. Sayonara (Sayonara means goodbye in Japanase). Salvia took her sabre and tabbed herselve in the stomache and collapesed. She could see all her memories flashing before her. (Flashback)

It was unusual to remember when you were born but Salvia remembered way befaor that. She remember when she was an embryo all the way to birth. Oh how happy everyone was; she was such a beautiful baby. But while she in her crib this dark being came to her cursed her into becominga demon beast. That would change her life forever.

Salvia was so smart that she was able to skip preschool. In elementry scholl, she met a floating, limbless creature. She has a brown head with two beady white eyes with eyelashes, and an off white marking above her mouth giving the appearance of a wide, mischievous smile with two pointed orange teeth underneath, and gray-white hair with a curved tip. She has two orange, inward-curving, yellow-tipped spikes on the top of his head, likely meant to represent spider mandibles. On the front of her hair, he has what appear to be two orange eyes with white pupils, and he has four more eyes on the back of her hair, again giving him the appearance of being a spider. She wore a purple scarf, tied at the front, and a pink, yellow-orange rimmed cape with a spider-web design. Her dark blue/violet body has two of what appear to be gray-white buttons on it's front, and red circle designs on either side. She had a purple stinger-like appendage on her bottom and six gloved hands. Her fingerless gloves are white, with pink cuffs, U-shaped designs on the backs starting at the wrists, and pink tips on the thumbs. That strange girl would become Salvia's first friend. However, Salvia could not remember her name. But then that girl would break up their friendship. Salvia also forgot about that.

Then the day her parents died and her soon to be sibling was kidnapped. The orphanage. That soldier who raped her and the baby she gave birth to afterwards. Then Nightmare saving her and taking her to his home. It was fine for some years until the day he wanted her to destroy plant Popster. Since he had refused, he tried to rape her but then Kirby and his friends saved her and took her to Popstar where she would met her first two dushes, Sword and Blade. Then there was the time she unlocked her inner power and that time she saw Meta Knight naked. (Edn fo flasbuck)

Salvia took her last breaths and diued. Oh so she thought. She'd find herself waking up to bickerting. It was Meta Knight and Sword arguing and Kirby crying. It was about Salvia's note,"WHY THE HELL WOULD MAKE SALVIA TRY TO KILL HERSELF!?" Sword roared,"For the last time, I didn't make her attempt suicide!" Meta Knight claimed. Kirby just wanted the fighting to stop but his cries were falling on deaf ears. Meta Knight wanted to stop too but Sword just continued then he noticed that Salvia was awake so he took her and ran from the hospital. He and Salvia needed to go else where.

The the Hell are you taken me?" Salvia asked,"Where'e going to Arthrophoria! We'll settle there so no one will ever find ous!" Sword yelled. They reached it only to find find that it appaered to be taken over by...OHMYGOD! It was Queen Sectonia and some other guty! "Peasants from Dreamland?" Sectonia appealed, "You must have been sent to try and stop me. But I'm not going down twice!" Sectonia proceeded to take out her two swords but Salvia cried,"No! We don't want to fight you, we came so we could join you!" The guybtook their words into comsideration,"Honey, I think they might be on to something. And since they were with Kirby, they should give us an advantage," Sectonia poundred about it as well and decided to let them join.

"Salvia, can you come for a second?" Queen Sectonia asked politely. Salvia agreed ahd Sectonia took her to her bedroom and let her have a seat with some tea,"Do you remember Eiji from elementry school?' Sectonia asked,"I could only remember this weird spider girl I was friends with. Sorry," "Do you remember who that girl was?" Salvia certainly did not and that made Sectonia mad,"How could you forget that girl's name? She was your first friend so she must have had an impact on your life!" Sectonia barked,"How did you know about my friend?" Salvia asked,"Because that weird spider was me!" Salvia was shocked. That weird shy nerdy spider was Queen Sectonia all this time? Who knew! Sectonia realised that she got a little out of hand and calmed down,"To make a long story short, Eiji was the first boy I fell in love with. We'd do everything together until you decided to sabotage our relationship so you could have him. Not only was my heart was broken but my first and best friend had betrayed me. Salvia, will you promise not to take Hutch away from me?" Salvia really missed Sectonia and she really was her first and best friend,"I won't take away Hutch," Salvia said. Sectonia couldn't help but hug Salvia,"Thank you..."

 **Dreamland no Densetsu fun facts: Salvia was a legit character at one point. Her design was slightly different and her main weapon was a sabre. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Minxy: Hello you guys!**

 **Chibi: Ohaiyo! Here's the next chapter of Dreamland no Densetsu! Remember, I worked very hard on this so no hate.**

 **Minxy: Jesus please save this little girl.**

"Kikue!," an old lady roared,"get bcak in here this instant!" Kikue, a little girl, had climbed out of her room; she wanted to look for her mother,"Not until I find my mommy!" Kikue cried and with that she ran off into the woods. When Kikue was a baby, an evil woman had broken into the house and killed her father and her at that same day left with another man but she's stopping at nothing to find her mother.

Salvia walked through the lonely kingdom of Arthrophoria. She just couldn't get how hot Meta Knight was out of her head but she was lovelorn because he didn't love her back. Did he love amother? Meta Knight was extremely secretive so that could be a possibility. But on the other hand, people in Dreamland even the women were scared of hm so there's also a high chance that he isn't in a romantic relationship but he still idn't love her. And now Queen Sectonia and Knigh Hutch were starting a war with Dreamland.

The Meta-Knights managed to find their way into Arthrophoria. Luckily the war hasn't started. But they were looking for Salvia and Sword. Through one of the castle's windows, they could hear Queen Sectonia, Sword and Salvia. They went a little closer and what they heard shocked them. Salvia and Sword betrayed them; they were joining Queen Sectonia on the war on Dreamland. The Meta-Knight decided to warn King Dedede and Meta Knight.

Salvia was leading the Arthrophorian army with Sword by her side. She wore black leather armor. She really didn't want to do this but Meta Knight already hated her so it was no use. They marched their way to Dreamland but when they got there all the towns and cities looked dead. Salvia wa unsure if they had evactuated or are hiding. But they kept marching,"Strange," Sword muttered,"Everyone's gone," Salvia stayed silent. What if another kinkdom had invading here. Maybe'e Meta Knighty's dead! No, he can't be! He's much better than that!

They reached King Dedede's castle. No one seemed to be there so the army turned to return home when one soldier was shot dead. Everyone suddenly turned back to the castle. It was Captain Vul who shot that soldier. He quickly ran back inside. The Arthrophorian quickly raided the castle only to find an army waiting for them. They made no haste to start fighting. Salvia stood their thinking. How did Dedede's army knew they were coming,"We were expect you ," a voice uttered. Salvia made no haste to attack but who ever was behind her quickly dodged and drew his sword. It was Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight?" Salvia said in shock. She didn't want to but Salvia quicky did a thrust attack. Meta Knight was quick to react and dodged her attack. Salvia proceeded to do a flèche attack but Meta Knight parried and disarmed Salvia of her sword. She could do nothing. But Sword quickly came in front of her and started to attcak Meta Knight but Meta Knight had Sword his toes. He was the second strongest sword fighter.

Salvia got up to see that her army was losing. They had to retreat,"RETREAT!" Salvia cried and all the remaining soldiers foloowed. They quickly evacuated back to Arthrophoria. Queen Sectonia was displeased with this. So she decided to join next time. Salvia convinced Queen Sectonia that it was alright to leave her with Hutch.

Hutch wished that he wasn't engaged to Sectonia because Salvia was much more beautiful than she was. He couldn't help it. He used his charm to seduce Salvia and started flirting with couldn't help herself either. Then the next thing they knew it, they were having a secret affair. And for a while, Sectonia didn't know about it but one thing she had noticed was that Hutch wanted to spend less time wit her for some reason.

Sectonia had came back from another failed attempt to take over Dreamland in a parcticularly sour mood. She just wanted to go to bed. When she just by her bedroom door. She could hear moaning. No, this wasn't happening to her again. Maybe their just pranking her. Sectonia desperatelt wanted that to be the case but she opened the door to find Salvia and Hutch doing it. She just stood their in silence.

Hutch realised that Sectonia was standing by the dorrway and stopped Salvia. They stared at each other in slience," L-look," Salvia stuttered,"this isn't what this looks like," Sectonia forced a smile on her face but she looked like she was going to snap at the same time,"Salvia," Sectonia said trying to stay calm,"Do you remember the promise you made?" "O-of course I did," Salvia stuttered. Sectonia frowned and looked down at the floor with tears running down her eyes then she spkoe,"You know, I shouldn't have trusted you earlier. You were my first friend but you're also a theifing hoe!" "Don't talk to Salvcia like that!" Hutch roared. Sectonia looked at Hutch and replied,"Why do you suddenly care about a girl you don't even know?" "I love her and you're not good enough!"

Sectonia put that fake smile on again and laughed manically,"I'm not good enough you say? That's always the case when a man leaves me for another woman. But I'll show I'm good enough! No, I'll show you how great I am!" And with that Sectonia flew off. Hutch folded his arms,"I never wanted to marry her anyway. Will you marry me instead, Salvia?" "Yes," Salvia replied happily with tears flowing down her eyes. But Salvia was thinking something else. Maybe marrying this guy would get Meta Knight's attemntion.

 **Chibi: Watashi wa tashika ni anata ga hanashi o tanoshinde kureta koto o negatte imasu!**

 **Minxy: Please don't do that.**

 **Chibi: But I love speaking Japanese!**

 **Minxy: You keep using Google Translate which is, once again, a crappy translator!**

 **Chibi: Hey, nobody lies on the internet! The internet is where the brains at!**

 **Minxy: Whatever. (She'll learn the harsh truth very soon) Hey, I just remembered! I wanted to share a prompt of another Kirby fanfiction I was working on!**

 **Chibi: People came here for Dreamland no Densetsu! Not whatever you were going to write!**

 **Minxy: Well this prompt was the original Dreamland no Densetsu or should I say The Legends of Dreamland.**

 **Chibi: The title's much better in Japanese! And you still can share your prompt!**

 **Minxy: But you approved it. So I have permission to share it.**

 **Chibi: DON'T YOU...!**

Cappy Town, a once peaceful and thriving town was reduced to ruins. Buildings were badly damaged, some still in flames while others were reduced to rubble. Thankfully, the inhabitants had evacuated. The only thing the Star Warriors had to worry about was getting rid of the monster. The very few Star Warriors left.

 **Chibi: Boo!**

 **Minxy: So, what did you guys think of my prompt? And make sure to stay tuned for another chapter of Dreamland no Densetsu!**

 **Chibi: Her prompt sucks!**

 **Dreamland no Densetsu fun facts: Seriously. The first chapter of this story was written in a book and then it was transferred to the computer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chibi: Uwa ̄ , sudeni dai 7-shō? Kore wa subarashī! Shikashi, Chibi-chan wa gakkō de totemo isogashiku, kanojo wa amari kaku koto wa shimasen.**

 **Minxy: Can't you just talk to our readers in English? I'm pretty sure they're getting annoyed by a kid trying to speak Japanese!**

 **Chibi: Then you translate it!**

 **Minxy: I'll only translate the important part. Since we're very busy with school, we won't be as active as we used to.**

 **Chibi: Gakkō wa jūyōdesuga, watashi wa sore ga kiraidesu!**

 **Minxy: Say what you want, I actually like school.**

 **Chibi: Otaku no on'nanoko!**

A Messenger was making his way to Dreamland; Salvia was sending a message. The run he had to make to get to Dreamland was a long one that he had to stop many times until he finally reached King Dedede's castle,"Your Majesty," he panted,"a letter from King Hutch," The Meesenger gave the letter to King Dedede and went to get some water. It was an invitation to King Hutch Salvia's Wedding. ,"What the Hell?" Dedede screeched,"Meta Knight!" Meta Knight suddenly appeared behind Dedede making him jump,"What do you want, Your Majesty?" Meta Knight asked. Kind Dedede just handed Meta Knight the letter and asked him to read it,"What the..." Meta Knight mumbled. King Dedede and Meta Knight were confused. They could have sworn that King Hutch was engaged to Queen Sectonia a few days earlier. What the Hell happened? Meta Knight was especially confused. Why are so many people breaking their backs over Salvia?

Salvia gracefully combed her hair while singing beautifully. Her plan will surely get Meta Knight to notice her. She was thinking about visiting Dreamland but maybe Meta Knight would come to the wedding by himself. That would be wonderful. She dreamt of thw wedding going as usual then Meta Knight running in and confessing his love to her. Suddenly, Salvia heard knocking. It was the just maids who were supposed help her get ready for the wedding. She put on a demetrios wedding dress, a golden Malayna tiara with a cathedral length veil and all crystal bridal high heel shoes. Salvia looked so beautiful in the dress that she almost turned the maids into bisexuals and lesbians. She sat in her room alone thinking about Meta Knight when suddenly a strange knight broke into her room.

"Who the Hell are you?" Salvia asked. The knight said nothing, instead they threw this strange powder on Salvia's face. The powder made Salvia begin to feel dizzy and drowsy. Salvia knew she was in trouble so she scream very loudly with her beautiful voice. The knight took Salvia and jumped out the window. Soldiers, maids and peasants tried to save Salvia but the knight had beaten them. The knight didn't bother to kill anyone, all they wanted was Salvia. King Hutch and some more soldiers made their way outside. Hutch teleported in front of the knight and fought him but he ended up losing to him. The soldiers were no match for the knight either. The knight had enough and ran off with Salvia into a scary dark forest.

Salvia woke up in this strange dungeon. She was chained to the wall and she couldn't escape,"So, you thought you take another man from me and get away with it?" a familiar voice dictated. Salvia looked to see the same knight stand outside of her cell. Salvia got extremely angry,"Who the Hell are you? And why the Hell do you want me?" Salvia roared. The knight laugh haughtily and removed its mask. It was Sectonia. Salvia couldn't believe this. Her childhood best friend had kidnapped her and is probably going to kill her,"How could you do this? I thought we were best friends," Salvia lamented,"Best friends? Not after what you did! You promised that you wouldn't any of my lovers away from me and you broke it! All I really wanted in life was to marry and settle. But whores like you are going to prevent that from happening. So you're gonna pay!" Sectonia said switching emotion and tone. It was official. Sectonia had lost her mind.

"Maybe if you had told me, I wouldn't have done that!" Salvia answered. Sectonia picked up a nearby stone and threw it at Salvia, hitting her on the cheek,"Don't act stupid!" Sectonia barked,"I told you that I loved Hutch veru much and you promised not to take him from me!" Salvia had no idea what Sectonia was talking about. She barely saw Hutch and Sectonia interacting in a romantic way. Maybe Sectonia was jealous of Salvia's beauty. She was the most beautiful thing in the universe. Sectonia from the beginning was concerned about her looks.

Hutch sat on his throne extremely worried. He had sent his soldiers to look for his bride but they couldn't find her. Soon, his soldiers would get tired so he had to find another way to find Salvia so he hired detectives to find clues on where she was taken. And then after he found enough clues, he'd ask the greatest warriors in the universe to fight the knight because he and his own men were unable to beat the knight.

Salvia cried in the dungeon. Sectonia was going to have her head tomorrow. And with no one close by to help her she had no choice but to cry. Her plan had failed and her best friend was going to kill her. A big brown rat crawled into Salvia's cell. Salvia had an idea. Salvia had the power to talk to animals so she told the rat to go to Dreamland and get Kirby and co. Salvia giggled happily and accidently pulled the chain so hard that it broke. Salvia was even more happy and broke out. Now she's going to have her revenge on Sectonia for trying to kill her over such a petty subject and breaking up their friendship.

 **Chibi: Geez, isn't Sectonia such a horrible friend? Now that Salvia's out will she successfully have her revenge on Sectonia?**

 **Minxy: Guys, here's where I start making changes to the story!**

 **Chibi: Don't even try!**

 **Minxy: Oh, and it looks like someone likes Sectonia more than Salvia.**

 **Chibi: What? I took my time to develop Salvia as a character yet you like the first main villain? Why do people like bad guys more than good guys?**

 **Dreamland no Densetsu Fun Facts: It was originally going to be a short troll fanime (fan made anime) but the creator changed her mind since she read My Immortal (The Worst Fanfiction Ever!) and now it's a fanfiction on**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chibi: Nē, watashi wa isogashī nimokakawarazu, yaya hayaku kimashita ne?**

 **Minxy: PLEASE STOP!**

 **Chibi: No one's complaining about this but you!**

 **Minxy: Even if I'm the only one you should really stop!**

 **Chibi: No!**

 **Minxy: Jesus Christ! Well, here's the next chapter of Dreamland no Densetsu. (Whispers) And I did the edits. (Winks)**

Sectonia was sleeping on an old bed. It was the perfect time for Salvia to have her revenge. Salvia was super angry right now. She couldn't believe that her best friend wants to kill her for nothing but just for that, she'd have to kill Sectonia first. Salvia suddenly started to remember when they first met in school. (Flashback)

Salvia skipped preschool because she was so smart but she was bullied because of how young she was until she met her. A girl who also skipped preschool because of her brains. But that girl was extremely shy and quiet so Salvia had to make the first move,"Hello," Salvia said cheerfully,"My name is Salvia! What's you name?" The little girl was surprised. No one had ever bother to talk to her,"M-my name is B-Bella," She stuttered. As the day went on the girls would get closer and closer until they became best friends. (BFFs are awesome!)

"You wanna know a secret?" Bella asked. Salvia loved secrets so she nodded. Bella giggled,"My name is not Bella," that confused Salvia a lot,"How is it not your name?" "I'm actually a princess from another planet. My real name is Sectonia!" That means when she grows up, she'll become a queen. A few years later, the incident happened,"Guess what?" Sectonia said extremely cheerfully. Sectonia was oddly happy today so Salvia had to find out why,"What is it?" Salvia asked. Sectonia started blushing and giggling,"I have a boyfriend now." "What? How did you... I mean congrats on the new boyfriend! What's his name?" Sectonia told Salvia everything about Eiji and Salvia couldn't help but start liking Eiji herself. She wish that he was her boyfriend instead of Sectonia's.

Salvia wrote a letter to Eiji. It was just to know who he liked more between her an Sectonia. It wouldn't be nice for Sectonia to be in a relationship with a guy who doesn't really love her anyway. Salvia totally wasn't doing this to get Eiji all for herself. Salvia sneaked out of class successfully, when to the locker room and put the letter in Eiji's locker. Salvia stood under the sakura tree in the back of the school. This is where Eiji is going to meet her to discuss his true feelings. "Hey!" a voice yelled. Salvia turned. It was...Eiji. His beautiful curly blonde hair gracefully bounced as he ran, his emerald green eyes sone beautifully and he had the most handsome face. Salvia purred as he came closer. He was the most handsome boy in school. It was a wonder that Sectonia, the most awkward girl in school, won him over.

"You wanted me for something?" He asked politely. Salvia quickly snapped out of her daydream,"Oh, yes! I came to ask about how you feel about Sect... I mean Bella," Eiji looked around to make sure that Sectonia wasn't there and brought Salvia closer and whispered,"I actually like you way more than Bella," Salvia was surprised. She didn't expect Eiji to love her but he did. So they decided to start a secret relationship. But Sectonia started to notice that Eiji was spending less time with her. He'd always tell her that he was busy with homework, family etc. Sectonia understood. But one day she decided that she wanted to help Eiji with homework. She planned to help Eiji with all of his problem so he won't have to worry about spending less time with her.

Sectonia went to Eiji's mansion to help him with homework. She was only in the garden where she saw Eiji and Salvia having a make-out session,"Eiji!" Sectonia cried. Salvia and Eiji stopped kissing to look at Sectonia,"What are you doing?" Sectonia asked. Salvia whipped her hair out of her face,"Eiji liked me more than you," "Yeah, I love Salvia!" Sectonia was really hurt. How could her best friend do this to her? Sectonia started to cry,"You don't even know Salvia yet you love her. Why do you love her more than me?" "You're not good enough! You're not as smart nor as beautiful as Salvia!" Eiji yelled. Sectonia broke up with Eiji and ended her friendship with Salvia. Salvia just realised that Sectonia was always a horrible friend and it was time to end it. (End of flashback)

Salvia accidently tripped, waking up Sectonia. Sectonia noticed the knife in Salvia's hand and made no haste to summon her rapiers. Salvia got up and changed her knife back to a wand,"You won't get away with killing me for nothing!" Salvia cried. Sectonia teleported in front of Salvia and tried to slice her into two but Salvia quickly eletricfied her. Then Salvia tried to strangle her but Sectonia fought back. Salvia is not backing down. Not after the horrible things Sectonia did to her. If anyone should die, it was Sectonia. Salvia turned her wand into a bat and started going after Sectonia.

Meanwhile, in the Battleship Halberd, Hutch worries about the well being of his bride. They were on their way to save Salvia from Sectonia,"When we get there, I want that knight to be executed!" Hutch cried. Thankgoodness that rat knew where Salvia was or it'd be too late. Salvia was winning but Sectonia still kept fighting. Sectonia knew that if she gave up, that'd be the end of her. But Salvia managed to over power Sectonia and started to strangle her. The others came just in time to meet Salvia strangling Sectonia. Salvia stopped when she noticed that the others arrived and ran towards Hutch to hug him. Meta Knight didn't know why but he knew that this was going to happen. Noticing that Salvia was distracted, she tried to sneak out.

Hutch warned Salvia about Sectonia. Sectonia was too weak to run so she was helpless. Salvia turned her wand into a sabre and slowly walked towards Sectonia,"Please!" Sectonia pleaded,"Don't kill me! I-I'm sorry!" Salvia kept going,"Give me a DAMN good reason why," Salvia fumed as she got closer to Sectonia,"It's just that I have a horrible fear of rejection. Ever since I was a little girl I've been getting rejected by pretty much everyone I knew," Sectonia whimpered. The others started to feel kind of sorry for Sectonia. But for Salvia, Sectonia makes up some of the dumbest reasons Salvia has ever heard,"It's your own fault!" Salvia roared,"You're not good enough. The universe is too good for whores like you! You're self centred, arrogant cruel and despotic! Your own home doesn't want you because of how horrible you are!"

Sectonia suddenly remembered all that she's done. Sectonia was right about her and the worst part was that innocent people would suffer as well,"Just finish me quickly," Sectonia mumbled. Salvia laughed. She had won. Salvia saw herself as a hero but Kirby, Meta Knight, Banana Dee and King Dedede saw other wise. Salvia had the face of a killer. A merciless killer. Kirby and Banana Dee made the first move. They originally planned to distract Salvia so the others could get away with Sectonia. But Salvia used a wind attack that sent the two little boy flying to the walls, knocking them out.

Salvia then started to charge towards Sectonia. Meta Knight teleport right in front of Salvia. And maybe he did it a bit too early. By the time he teleport, Salvia's super strong sabre pierced through his armor. The sword went right through his stomach area,"Meta Knight!" Salvia and Dedede cried. Salvia quickly pulled the sword out of Meta Knight. He just placed his hand on his wound and got as close as he could to Sectonia before collapsing.

"Hey!" Meta Knight yelled as loudly as he could,"Don't listen to Salvia! You could still redeem yourself so please, don't give up on life now!" Salvia and Sectonia were lost for words. Sectonia smiled weakly and nodded. Salvia didn't understand why Meta Knight would mercy such a woman. He was very foolish, this would back fire very soon,"Hey!" Meta Knight yelled,"I want you guys to back to the ship and call my men to help us back to the ship! Make sure they take Sectonia as well!" Then Meta Knight collapsed.

A few days after what happened, Meta Knight made a miraculous recovery. Since Sectonia, Kirby and Bandana Dee weren't as badly injured, they left early. Since Sectonia had no place to go, she was allowed to live in Dedede's castle. Salvia bumped into Meta Knight in the hallway,"Meta Knight," she said,"Were you out of your mind. You could of died and I could have been arrested for that!" "I had no choice. You were rather quick," "But why did you mercy Sectonia?" Salvia asked,"Personal experiences," Meta Knight answered,"By the way, shouldn't you be back at Arthrophoria doing your job?" Salvia just remembered that she was a queen now and she quickly got back to Arthrophoria. She started to regret marrying Hutch.

 **Chibi: What happened to my story? Sectonia was supposed to die!**

 **Minxy: I edited it a little bit. (Giggles)**

 **Chibi: You ruined my story! Now I have to re-write chapter 9!**

 **Minxy: So what do you guys think of my edits?**

 **Chibi: They'll hate it!**

 **Minxy: Shut up.**

 **Dreamland no Densetsu FunFacts: Originally, the author was going to put Salvia and Susie in a lesbian relationship. Then she made an female OC that is yet to appear to be in a lesbian relationship, but then she decided that Salvia didn't deserve to get into a relationship with anyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chibi: Here's the next chapter of Dreamland no Densetsu! I'm glad Minxy chan didn't edit this. Also since Minxy is such a failure (She got a C and a D) She's studying and doing homework!**

 **Minxy: At least I don't get Es and Fs like you do! And at least I do my schoolwork and homework.**

 **Chibi: I'll do that later.**

 **Minxy: Yeah, right. Oh! By the way! I'm glad that you liked the edits I made in the last chapter. It's means so much to me!**

 **Chibi: They like what I write more!**

 **Minxy: I can't wait for you to mature.**

Salvia put on the most beautiful kimono with a galaxy design on it. This was for the bi-annual Star Festival. All planets that have the word "Star" in their name celebrates this festival. Salvia just wished that she was still a normal girl living in Dreamland so she could be with Meta Knight. Maybe she'll get him this time. All the kings and queens would come over to Popstar to celebrate because it's much more fun and it's shaped like a star which means Salvia would get to hang out with Meta Knight and maybe he'll finally fall for her. She wasn't done yet, Salvia had to do her hair and make up. Salvia's hair was done in the Icho-gaeshi style with some hair coming down at the sides of her face. She put white foundation on her face with rainbow eyeshadow, red blushes and red lipstick. She was ready to go.

Salvia and her new husband, Hutch, rode on a luxurious limousine to Dreamland since they decided to go celebrate there this year. The men in the crowds threw many beautiful presents at Salvia despite her being married. When they got there, the limousine was filled with presents for Salvia. She and her husband were led to a private room where the higher class, nobles and royality and much more would hang out. All the men (Except for King Dedede) went crazy when Salvia stepped in. She was just so beautiful that their wives and girlfriends started to get jealous,"Don't go crazy over me," Salvia said,"I'm not beautiful, I'm average," That didn't stop the men from giving Salvia the best service they could offer.

Salvia was given a chrysanthemum throne to sit on away from the other women so she wouldn't get hurt and very close to the men. Only the maids were allowed near her. For some reason, Meta Knight wasn't there which made Salvia unhappy. She dressed herself up for him only for him to not show up. Today was the worst. Salvia was just longing to be with her one true love, the only guy she wants and lusts, Meta Knight. She had to leave to find her knight,"Excuse me!" a lady said in arrogant tone. Salvia was expecting it to be Sectonia but it wasn't. Instead it was this blonde haired lady with lots of make up and a kimono tha exposed her cleaverage and had a short skirt,"I'm afraid that this chrysanthemum throne belongs to me!"

"Who the Hell do you think you are!?" Salvia said politely. The lady giggled arrogantly and whipped her hair,"My name is Topacia and I am Queen of Diamond Star so I'm worths tons more than you!" Salvia took out her wand and blasted Topacia out of the castle. The men cheered her on but Salvia didn't want this, she wanted Meta Knight. She ran out of the castle. She had to find Meta Knight somewhere. But instead she bumped into Topacia who was angry for no reason,"You bitch!" Topacia roared,"You'll pay for this!" Topacia and Salvia fought and Salvia won. She had no time for this nonsense. She had to go find Meta Knight.

Salvia was in Resolution Road now. The streets were filled with many stores and stalls where you could play games. Salvia kept running gracefully while looking in all directions (and I mean all! 0-0) to find Meta Knight. She finally saw Meta Knight in a food stall with Kirby. She was so happy she jumped at Meta Knight hoping to hug him but someone punched her in the face. Of course, it was Sectonia,"What do you think you're doing?" Sectonia asked. Salvia told Sectonia that she just wanted to reunite with her friend but Meta Knight said otherwise. Salvia just didn't get it. Why did Meta Knight hate her so much? She had to find another way to get him but she had to do it behind Hutch's back.

Salvia remembered when she first met Meta Knight. (Flashback)

The child looked back at Salvia and giggled. He then pulled his hoodie back to reveal his adorable face. He had pink hair, rosy pale skin, dark blue eyes and rosy red cheeks, "I'm Kirby," he said. He then turned to point at his friends, "And that's King Dedede, Bandana Dee and that's Mr. Meta Knight," "Nice to meet you all," Salvia said, " My name is Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki," But Salvia gave Meta Knight a dirty look. How dare he not show her his face? But he was probably ugly so why should she bother? Meta Knight's eyes turned a dark red for a split second,"Well, we should get going," Meta Knight said sounding a bit irrate, "Besides, it's getting late anyway," "So you're just gonna leave me here to die! Hm! How Selfish!" Salvia said.

Kirby wasted no time to make a suggestion, "Hey, maybe you should come stay with us," The child's face shone but Meta Knight did not trust Salvia but that was only because he didn't like her," I don't think it's wise to let her live with us, Kirby. Besides, we barely even know this woman," Meta Knight said. Kirby's face fell. He knew that his mentor was right but King Dedede thought otherwise, "Meta Knight!" He said, " As the king, I give Salvia permission to live with us! No matter what!" Meta Knight facepalmed. He should have known that the King wuld do anythng for a pretty lady. And with that, Salvia and her new friends made their way home.

(Later)

Kirby struggled to get out of the monster grip but it was no use; he couldn't dfo anything about it. But right before the monster could get way, someone slashed at the tentecle that held Kirby, causing the monster to let go and giving that person the opputinity to save Kirby. It was Meta Knight. Kirby was so elated.

(Later)

"What?" Tiff barked, "Meta Knight, why didn't you let Salvia in like that? Didn't you see her beat that Tentacolino?" (Get the reference? :D) "If Sailor Dee wasn't so cowardly, he would have beaten that thing too," Tiff was angry with Meta Knight. Salvia was the perfect Star Warrior. Why wouldn't he just let her join? "I know that Salvia has gotten very popular lately but I can't just let her in because of that. She must prove herself to me," Meta Knight explained. Tiff stomped out of Meta Knight's room and went downstairs where Salvia was waiting for her,"Did he change his mind?" Salvia asked,"No, he didn't. Meta Knight is so stubborn," Tiff sat down next to Salvia and pouted.

Salvia did not want to prove herself again. It was a fact that she saved Kirby; Meta Knight was being an ungrateful bastard. He's treating Salvia has if she's nothing special but she's a Star Warrior just like him. Maybe he was jealous because of her skill and how attractive she was,"You know what?" Salvia announced,"I've decided that I don't want to be a Star Warrior anymore!" Tiff was schocked at what Salvia said,"So, what are you going to be now?" "The true guardian of Popstar! A rebel against Nigtmare destined to protect this plant! I am Yume Hoshi of Popstar!" Salvia looked so cool while saying that Tiff couldn't help but cheer her on. Salvia was going to prove Meta Knight wrong!

(Later)

Salvia went outside. Why would she want to fall for Meta Knight? She hated him so much! She decided to go to Samo's Bar and have a drink. All the men in the bar were staring at her while she drank a whole bottle of vodka,"Stop staring at my panties you perverts!" Salvia yelled. The men quickly turned away and Meta Knight entered the bar, "Maybe you should consider sitting with your legs closed," Meta Knight commented. Salvia was livid now,"How dare you look up my skirt?" "I'm saving lives. And marriages," Salvia really wanted to fight him but she was a good girl so she just stormed out of the bar and went home.

It was nighttime now and Salvia wanted to take an evening bath. She got all her stuff and went to the womens' bathroom. Or so she thought. She walked into the bathroom to find Meta Knight completely naked with his mask off. Salvia stared at him. He was so damn sexy! Meta Knight quickly picked a near by bucket (It was a Japanese bathroom) and threw it at Salvia. She dodged it and quiclky ran out of the bath room. Salvia couldn't believe what she saw.

Salvia was in her room. Her mind was buzzing with Meta Knight. How could he be so hot? Maybe he's not bad. Maybe he's not abusive twoards Kirby. And maybe he's being a total jerk because he actually likes Salvia. It is said that if someone does horribe thngs to you, they actually like you,"Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Meta Knight," Salvia jabbered and she went to bed. (End of Flashback)

Sweet Memories. Salvia hoped that her new plan will work.

 **Chibi: Our Lovely Queen Salvia has to find a way to win Meta Knight's heart behind Hutch's back.**

 **Minxy: Because that totally worked when Salvia and Hutch had a secret affair.**

 **Chibi: It'll work this time!**

 **Minxy: It may work but the readers won't like it until she gets punished.**

 **Chibi: Salvia's too perfect for that!**

 **Dreamland no Densetsu Funfacts: Salvia was based off Mora from Las Lindas, Ebony from My Immortal and Sakura Chan from Sugoi Quest for Kokoro.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Minxy: Hey guys! It's Minxy here. You're probably wondering where Chibi is now, right? Well, she got an F and is studying and doing her home work. Not only that, because of her grade, I got to write a chapter! And credit where credit is due, I'd like to thank CallieSizemore601 for helping me with this! You should check her out as well. I think her fanfictions are really nice! And with no further delays here's the next chapter. What do you guys think of my writing?**

All the soldiers outside of the castle were sleeping the night away. This was the perfect opportunity for the duo to sneak inside. Such heavy sleepers they were because they didn't hear the doors opening. The duo looked in every room in hopes to find Sword. Almost every room. The last room they had to check was the dungeon. Salvia woke up from a horrible nightmare where Meta Knight married another girl,"Thank God," She whispered to herself,"it's just a nightmare." Salvia felt that something was wrong; there was someone invading in the castle. So Salvia decided to go check down stairs.

The duo arrived at the wooden door that led to the dungeon. As the taller of the two reached to open the door,"Meta Knight? Kirby?" Salvia screamed. All of the soldiers close by woke up and surrounded the two. Salvia was confused. What could Meta Knight and Kirby be doing in her castle this late at night? "What the Hell are you two doing?" Salvia asked with her hands on her hips. The two were silent. This annoyed Salvia. How dare they don't answer her? But she decides to give them another chance,"Well?! What are you two doing?!" Salvia asked sounding slightly (very) irritated. Meta Knight folded his arms,"We rather not explain our intentions to you."

Salvia couldn't believe this. Meta Knight refused to answer her question. Kirby was going to say something but Meta Knight gestured the child to stay quiet. Salvia had to find a way to get Meta Knight to talk. She really wanted to know his intentions. But what should she do? He wasn't going to talk to her, and who knows, maybe it had something to do with Sword being "missing".

"Is this about Sword? Well, Sword is not here! He left a week ago!" Salvia roared. Meta Knight knew Sword way better than Salvia ever would. He explained to her that Sword would have returned if that was the case,"And since he's not here, we should be allowed in the dungeon," Meta Knight stated. Salvia was starting to lose it,"No!" she roared,"The dungeon is strictly off limits! Guards! Get these two out of my castle! Oh, and go easy on Meta Knight, please," Meta Knight certainly did not like that last part of that.

The soldiers started charging towards the duo. Salvia panicked. She hoped that her soldiers listen to her. As the soldiers got closer, Kirby did his Dream Paradise attack which sent the soldiers flying,"Don't just stand there!" Salvia yelled,"GO GET THEM!" More soldiers came into the room and started fighting the two. Salvia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Meta Knight and Kirby were sweeping the floor with her men. How could her soldiers be so weak? She didn't have to worry about that. The duo were heading right for the dungeon. Salvia quickly teleported in front of them and drew her saber.

She ran in front of the knight and started to fight. No matter how much she tried, their swords would always clash with each other. Salvia quickly teleported behind the knight which caught him off guard. But right before she could do anything to him, Kirby blasted Salvia towards the wall but she quickly recovered and stopped before she could hit the wall. Her soldiers started to cheer her on because she was so cool (Bleh!). She knew that with the child there, she'd be no match so she started to go after Kirby. But this was proven to be a horrible decision; Meta Knight quickly teleported in front of her and kicked her right in the stomach which put Salvia through horrible pain. She was vulnerable at this point but the two just headed straight for the door.

Salvia quickly recovered and teleported in front of them,"I told you that Sword isn't in here!" Salvia screamed blocking the door,"Either you let us in the dungeon or we'll just have to break in there ourselves! And believe us, I am pretty damn sure at this point you are hiding Sword in there if you don't want us in there." Meta Knight argued. Salvia refused and started to fight Meta Knight again,"Kirby!" Meta Knight announced,"Now!" Kirby nodded and took out the Star Rod and aimed it"Dream Paradise!" Kirby cried and a pink lazer flew towards the door and broke it down. The child made no haste to run inside.

"No!" Salvia cried dramatically. This gave Meta Knight the chance to kick her again and he went into the dungeon as well. Their suspicions were answered. Sword was trapped in the dungeon. Sword was more than happy to see his master. That meant he's getting out of this Hell hole. Salvia was so enraged at the child. Her relationship with Meta Knight was ruined because of that annoying child he has in his care. She had to get the Mecha Titan. She took a remote out of her cleavage and pressed the button. Salvia wanted the child gone. A giant platinum robot broke into the dungeon.

"Mecha Titan, please get of the people in your dungeon NOW!" Salvia robot said nothing but its eyes glowed red. Salvia then remembered that Meta Knight was inside as well. She started to panick. The robot started to attack the child and his mentor. Salvia watched helplessly as the two got tossed around but she was worried about Meta Knight the most. After receiving enough damaged to the chest, a part of it broke to reveal a red glowing core inside,"Huh? What's that red thing on its chest?" Kirby thought to himself. His teacher was thinking the same thing. An idea then came in,"Meta Knight!" Kirby yelled,"How about we hit that thing inside the robot?" His mentor nodded.

But the Mecha Titan was much more sporadic than ever. Everytime duo thought they actually got a chance, the robot will suddenly throw a powerful attack at them. They had to find another way to do this. Salvia decided that she had enough of this and took the robot off. She quickly ran into the dungeon to check on her Meta Knight,"Don't worry," Salvia said,"I took off the robot so you won't have to worry," but Salvia was met with a punch to the face by Meta Knight,"DAMN YOU!" Salvia was knocked down.

Kirby managed the break the lock and Sword was freed,"Thanks you guys," Sword sighed," now let me see Salvia for a second," Kirby and Meta Knight were shocked,"Are you out of your mind? After all she's done to you?! Hell, she CHEATED on you to marry Hutch!" Meta Knight yelled but Sword still went over to Salvia. Salvia looked up at him and started to fake cry in hopes to get him and it worked. Well...she thought it did. The knight held her in an embrace only to punch her in the stomach,"That's for all you did to me!" Sword barked. Salvia hated this. This was the worst day ever. She watched as the three walked out. Even though Kirby blew her cover, Salvia still wanted to go after Meta Knight. Maybe he'll forgive her.

Meanwhile, the three warriors were on their way home. Kirby was unusually quiet. He didn't look happy either,"What's wrong, Kirby?" Meta Knight asked. Kirby looked down at the ground and answered,"You were right about Salvia. I shouldn't have ever trusted her, Meta Knight," tears began to fall from the child's eyes. He didn't think that Salvia would do all these horrible things. He felt really bad for trusting her. But a comforting hand laid on his head. Kirby lifted it up and saw Meta Knight,"You couldn't help trusting Salvia. You trust everyone. It's just your nature," Meta Knight assured him. The child still didn't like his trusting nature,"But I put you guys in danger because of it," the child muttered.

"There's that... but you shouldn't change everything about yourself. We all make mistakes." "And besides, most of us fell for Salvia's trap," Sword added," thinking that she was kind and beautiful until she decides to show who she really is. You were right, Meta Knight." His master assured him it was alright. Suddenly, they heard a really loud growling sound,"I'm hungry," The child said cheerfully forgetting but the guilt he felt earlier,"I could use a strawberry shortcake right now," Meta Knight and Sword laughed at the child,"Of course, you're always hungry, Kirby. Hahahaha!" The child laughed anlong with the two older knights,"Come on! Let's get home before I die!" And so the trio walked on happily home.

 **Minxy: Guys, I found Salvia's old profile so I'm gonna let that be the Dreamland no Densetsu Fact for today even though it's not really a fact but who cares, am I right?**

 **Dreamland no Densetsu Facts: Salvia's old profile!**

 **Name: Salvia**  
 **Species: Monster**  
 **Weapon: Sabre**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Occupation:Warrior**  
 **Team: Star Warriors, Nightmare (Formerly)**  
 **Status: Active**  
 **Relatives: Silica (Sister) .**  
 **Friends: Meta Knight (Love interest), Star Warriors**  
 **Personality: Loyal, envious, short tempered, sassy, seductive, sarcastic, witty, manipulative  
Abilities: Shapeshifting, armed combat, unarmed combat (In wolf form), Speed (in wolf form)  
Likes: TV, Silica, Meta Knight, Training, Marshmallows, Reading  
Dislikes: Waiting, things going wrong, women flirting with Meta Knight, Pranks, Cappies**

 **Appearance  
In humanoid form, Salvia has violet colored messy hair reaching to her knees, pale white skin, red angular eyes with a scar on the right one, A curvy figure, wears a navy blue scarf, A black skin tight body suit, Purple finger less gloves, tall dark blue riding boots. In wolf form, Salvia still has her scarf with black and dark blue fur.**

 **Backstory  
Salvia was a monster created by Nightmare during the battle between the Star Warriors and Nightmare. Salvia was created to shapeshift from a beautiful humanoid creature to a fearsome wolf, she used this to attract male warriors and lead them to their doom. That continued until she met Meta Knight. He was going to be another one of her victims but she ended bonding with him to the point of turning against Nightmare and becoming one of Meta Knight's servants.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chibi: Happy Chapter 11! Thanks for writing that "great" tenth chapter for me, Minxy.**

 **Minxy: Don't mention it. I didn't actually expect to get a positive comment about it.**

 **Chibi: You did? How?**

 **Minxy: I just did. Anyway, I forgot to do this with the last chapter so I'll do this right now.**

 **(Drum rolls)**

 **Minxy: Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Dreamland no Densetsu drinking game! Whenever Salvia is described as beautiful or perfect, (takes out a shot glass) take a shot! Whenever other characters who don't deserve to get karma get karma, take a shot! And whenever random Japanese is used in this story, take a shot!**

 **Chibi: What is drinking game?**

 **Minxy: You'll find out.**

Salvia woke up in her bedroom to her husband Hutch getting ready for something,"Ohaiyo," Salvia yawned,"dō shita no?" (Ohaiyo means Good morning in Japanese and Dō shita no means what's up in Japanese) "Haven't you heard? Meta Knight is getting married today," Hutch said. Salvia couldn't believe what she was hearing. How dare Meta Knight marry someone else? She quickly put on a White Heavenly Hues Light Grey Maxi Dress with a pair of White Sergio Rossi Lexington Shoes. She quickly got unto her Agusta motorcycle and rode to Dreamland. Salvia managed to make it to Dedede's castle in 1 minute. She got off her motorcycle and quickly ran inside of the castle where she saw Meta Knight holding the hands of an unknown woman who had her eyes hidden with the satin she wore on her head.

Salvia couldn't believe it. Her Meta Knight, her one true love, the one she dreamt of marrying everyday, the one she lusted for was going to marry and give all his love to another woman. This wasn't right. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Meta Knight was supposed to marry her not this stranger, not this virago, not this slut, not this gold digger, not this succubus,"Meta Knight!" Salvia cried,"How could you do this to me?" the bride looked at Salvia and went behind Meta Knight. Why would Meta Knight want to marry such a cowardly woman? "Salvia," Meta Knight fumed,"How many times must I tell you this, I do not like you," "It's because of her!" Salvia screamed. Salvia summonded her sabre and charged at the bride but Meta Knight stopped her.

Meta Knight embraced Salvia only to run outside with her and then proceeded throw her into a nearby pond. Her White Heavenly Hues Light Grey Maxi Dress was ruined so were her White Sergio Rossi Lexington Shoes. Meta Knight looked down at Salvia, his were eyes as red as ever,"Salvia," he said in a stern tone,"give me a favor and leave me, my son and my bride alone," and with that, the knight took his leave. Salvia started to cry. This can't be happening to her. This just can't be happening. Meta Knight was supposed to be her husband. Salvia cried in the water. This was the worst day ever.

Salvia jumped awake screaming so loudly that her husband jumped awake as well,"What's wrong?" Hutch asked sounding very worried. Salvia smiled at her husband,"Oh, it's just a silly little nightmare." Salvia was on her way to her photoshoot. Ever since she became a queen, she became more popular than ever. Every picture of her looked beautiful. Not a single mistake at all. Then she had to go sign autographs. And after that, she had to go perform her new hit songs. And finally she had to go to an interview. Salvia enjoyed looking at all the positive comments she got. It reminded her of how great she was until she saw this comment posted by non other than Sectonia,"You're such a big disgrace! You call yourself royalty? You're nothing but a typical celebrity!"

Salvia was enraged at Sectonia's comment so she decided to reply to her comment,"And you're nothing but a hater!" All of Salvia fans praised her for her clever comment. Sectonia started to get lots of hate for her hateful comment but she didn't care. She has been through a lot worse anyway. And she had more important things to as well. Little did she know that Salvia was coming to have a a little visit today.

Salvia put on her Purposefully Piquant Midi Dress with Lotus Shoes and did her hairstyle in a Pull Thru Ponytail. She quickly got unto her Agusta motorcycle and rode to Dreamland. Luckily for Salvia, Sectonia was in Resolution Road. Salvia drove by her to purposely embarrass her by having her skirt lifted. Sectonia had on white panties. Salvia then stop just a short distance away,"Kon'nichiwa, Sectonia!" Salvia yelled. Sectonia was fuming after what Salvia did. Sectonia explained to Salvia that she had no time to deal with her today.

Salvia decided that she wanted to go see Meta Knight now. She got on her motorcycle but before drove by Sectonia to lift her skirt again then she drove off. Meta Knight and Kirby were reading together outside. Everything was peaceful until Salvia came. She gracefully came off her motorcycle and she sashayed gracefully, her hair bounced gracefully as she walked towards the two but they looked anything but happy to see her,"Kon'nichiwa, Meta Knight senpai!" Salvia said flirtatiously while flicking her hair. The knight got up, took Kirby and walked inside of the castle. He is such a tsundere.

Salvia decided to go back home. As she rode home, she saw a little girl that looked very similar to her daughter but that couldn't be her because her daughter should have died years ago of neglection. She was greeted by everyone and decided to go check her Facebook account. She was looking at all of Sectonia's replies which were hate comments but she deserved it. Until she saw a comment by Meta Knight. He...Agreed with Sectonia! Salvia was jealous of Sectonia now. That had never happened to her. Sectonia was getting way to close to Meta Knight but Salvia knew that deep down that Meta Knight loved her more than Sectonia. He's just a tsundere that's all. That nightmare she had was just a nightmare, right?

 **Chibi: Since the Carnival Holiday is just next week, I'm gonna see how much chapters I could write.**

 **Dreamland no Densetsu Funfacts: Originally, Salvia was supposed to be a goth like** **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chibi: Hello! Hello! Hello! Here's chapter twelve!**

 **Minxy: Your stories are starting to get short.**

 **Chibi: That's because I want to write as much chapters as possible and who doesn't want more of Salvia?**

 **Minxy: Everybody.**

 **Chibi: Shut up!**

 **Minxy: And guys, I don't know why, but when I'm supposed think of Salvia, I think of Mora instead. But what's the difference? Well, excluding karma.**

Salvia was looking through the news, nothing special. Some people were murdered, some people were raped and some were robbed. Nothing special, until she saw this,"Queen Wisteria claims that she'll be more popular than Salvia," Salvia read in shock. Salvia needed to be popular or she won't get Meta Knight to notice her. Salvia had to find a way to keep her fame. The she decided to make her on clothing line for teenage girls. And maybe she'll make her own fashion doll as well.

"The Tears of Joy is the most expensive tiara in the universe. It was created after Queen Salvia first wedding ceremony was trashed. It's made of platinum and real Moonstone gems. My, what a find this will be," A voice read," I can't wait for Kikue to return with it."

Salvia's new doll and clothing line were already taking the universe by storm. Salvia couldn't wait to see what Wisteria was going to try. Salvia decided to put on the radio,"In other news, Queen Salvia and Queen Wisteria are now neck at neck. Queen Salvia just realised a clothing line and fashions dolls while Queen Wisteria just released a new song. Queen Wisteria might just be able to beat Queen Salvia," The female reporter read. Salvia quickly took off her radio and ran into her bedroom and started to cry. This was the worst day ever.

At midnight, the little girl who Salvia saw earlier managed to get into Hutch's castle; she was looking for the Tears of Joy. Salvia woke up from that horrible nightmare. How many times is she going to have that Nightmare of Meta Knight marrying that strange girl? Salvia felt that strange feeling from a day ago. Was Meta Knight here again? She couldn't wait to get down stairs. The little girl was so close to getting the crown until,"Who the Bloody Hell are you?" Salvia screamed. Salvia was shocked when the girl turned around, it was the little girl from earlier. And it looked like she was trying to steal Salvia's tiara.

"How dare you?" Salvia roared,"Trying to steal my crown? I'll get you for this!" The little girl just laughed at Salvia,"Just leave me alone, old lady. You wouldn't want to see my true power, now would you?" Salvia was enraged at the little girl's words. Salvia took out her wand and transformed. But the little girl laughed at Salvia again. She then showed Salvia her bracelet,"What the?" Salvia said in shock. That bracelet looked really expensive. How could a girl like her get one? "Chu! Kiya! Chu! Terror! Maho Nightmare now Shio!" The little girl cried and and a wand came out of her bracelet. Then she transformed into a new gothic lolita outfit. The little girl was magical girl too.

"Warrior of Nightmares! Akumu Hoshi!" The Akumu Hoshi chanted,"And to make sure things go my way, I'll kick your butt!" Salvia turned her wand into a sabre and charged at Akumu Hoshi. But the little girl dodged her attack and turned her wand into a katana. Salvia was shocked at the weapon but she wasn't going to let this little brat take her tiara away; she was going to wear that when she and Meta Knight get married. She teleported behind the girl and stabbed her in the back which stunned the little girl,"Electric Dream!" Salvia screamed and Akumu Hoshi got electricfied. The little girl fell down. She was defeated. Salvia took the little girl to Dreamland and left her in front of King Dedede's castle. She didn't want to deal with this little girl anymore. And with that, Salvia took her leave.

Akumu Hoshi woke up in a strange bedroom. She was confused but maybe that old lady was really nice. A maid entered the room to check on her,"Oh, you're awake!" the maid appealed,"What were you doing lying down outside of the castle anyway?" "Outside? But I'm supposed to be in Arthrophoria," Akumu Hoshi explained. The maid told her that she was in Dreamland. Akumu Hoshi took back what she thought of the old lady. The maid left the girl to go get her breakfast. Akumu Hoshi's bracelet started to glow; that meant someone was calling her. It was a pirate lady,"Kikue, you're taking too long," the pirate lady observed. The little explained that an old lady at the castle almost killed her and left her in Dreamland. The captain lady promised to come to get Kikue.

Salvia had to find a way to be on top again. She didn't want to be neck at neck with Wisteria. She had an idea. All she had to do was to write a song that was better than Wisteria's. Maybe she might even make a viral hit too. That'll totally get Meta Knight to fall for her.

 **Chibi: A little girl named Kikue also known as Akumu Hoshi tried to get Salvia's Tears of Joy. Will she be able to get it?**

 **Minxy: Of course she won't!**

 **Chibi: I told you stop spoiling my story!**

 **Minxy: What you're expecting when you have a main character like Salvia?**

 **Chibi: She's a great character!**

 **Minxy: Not to me and most of the people reading this story.**

 **Chibi: You're all jealous of her!**

 **Dreamland no Densetsu Funfacts: Kikue was originally going to be Salvia's missing sibling.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chibi: Salvia's not perfect, okay! She's been abused, raped and almost killed yet you all hate her? Unbelievable!**

 **Minxy: I'm not even going to saying anything about this. Here's the next chapter folks. Bleach is highly recommended!**

It's been a while since Kikue had pancakes and bacon for breakfast. But the best part was she got a bigger amount. At the orphanage, because they had so many children to look after, they wouldn't get enough food and for the pirates, it was such and alien thing to them. It looked so good as well. Kikue just couldn't wait to take a bite. But right before she could even touch the food,"ASHBEL!" a voice roared from the hallway,"YOU TAKE YOUR MEDICINE RIGHT NOW!" Kikue put down her breakfast and went to the hallway. A WolfWrath was running away from a blue haired knight and a pink haired little boy.

Kikue decided to follow them just to see how this plays out. At the deadend of the hall, the knight had managed to tackle the WolfWrath but he refused to opening his mouth. The child tried his best to open the WolfWrath's mouth but with no success. Ashbel was determined not to open his mouth. Anything to make sure he didn't have to take that disgusting medicine,"Please," the boy pleaded,"take your medicine, Ashbel," the WolfWrath just turned away from the boy. She summonded her wand and cast a spell on Ashbel and his mouth was forced opened.

Ashbel started to whine. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't close his mouth,"You could give him the medicine now," Kikue commented. Kirby quickly took the medicine tablets and put them inside of Ashbel's mouth. Kikue then cast another spell that made the WolfWrath swallow the medicine,"Your welcome," Kikue appealed as she walked off. She had to do them a favour. At least they didn't leave her outside all night.

Salvia was doing her make up. She had to look good for her photoshoot today. Suddenly, a giant pirate ship appeared floating on top of the castle and pirates starting coming out of the ship as well,"What the Hell?!" Salvia screamed. A group of pirates climbed into her room and kiddnapped her,"Hey, Captain!" a female pirate yelled,"Look who we got!" The captain was disappointed,"I told you not to touch anybody!" The captain roared,"We are supposed to get the tiara!" Salvia tried to get out but the crew held her with force. The pirates made a deal with their captain; they'll get the crown if they could keep Salvia with them. She agreed. "Sir Meta Knight!" Hutch cried,"Please, help me! Pirates are wrecking havoc in my castle and they've kidnapped my wife!"

"You're going to save her?" "I have to," Meta Knight answered. Sectonia couldn't believe what she was hearing,"And just... Why? After all the horrible things she has done to us?" Sectonia stuttered. Meta Knight folded his arms as he walked,"Her actions are unforgivable but only very few of us know of her true colors . This would affect my reputation as a knight greatly and I'd lose my job and they'll start me and my loved ones. I don't mind them picking on me but I wouldn't want them to drag my loved ones into this after what happened the last time ," Meta Knight explained.

Meanwhile, the pirates have successfully gotten the crown and the female pirates were torturing Salvia,"This what you get for taking away my boyfriend!" One yelled as she punched Salvia in the face. Most of the female pirates here knew Salvia from school and even after that,"If you knew Nightmare was bad, why did you listen to him?" One roared. Salvia was sad. She was getting beaten up for no reason. She wished her Meta Knight was here to save her. That would have been so romantic. Then Salvia decided that she couldn't wait for Meta Knight any longer so she took her and out of her cleavage and cried,"Chu! Kiya! Chu! Cure! Maho dream now Shio!" and she transformed into Yume Hoshi ans started to fight back.

Salvia was winning until,"Interesting." the captain commented,"I love a good challange," Salvia was going to make the captain regret that. Salvia launched at the captain but she punched Salvia before she could do any damage. Salvia quickly recovered and turned her wand into a knife; she was going to kill her for what she had done. Salvia teleported behind the captain and knocked her out. Salvia then took her knife and started to cut the captain's body all over; she wanted her to suffer before she died and when she did, she's going to cut out her heart and show it to Meta Knight. Speaking of Meta Knight, he and Sectonia just arrived to she Salvia's doings.

"I am defending myself," Salvia said confidently. But Meta Knight and Sectonia thought otherwise,"No!" Meta Knight roared,"You're killing her!" Salvia stopped since Meta Knight looked mad,"Wait! Is that...Whisky?" Meta Knight quickly went over to Captain Whisky and picked her up and lefted with Sectonia. Salvia couldn't believe this, that must the girl Meta Knight's in love with. Salvia was so enraged. That girl kidnapped her and robbed her yet he rather he rather save her! The nerve! Salvia went over the the treasure chest, took her crown and went back inside of the castle,"I'll get that girl one day..."

 **Chibi: Who is that girl the Meta Knight was concerned about? Will she be a new obstacle in Salvia and Meta Knight's relationship?**

 **Minxy: Find in the next of chapter of Who the Hell cares!**

 **Chibi: I just wish I could punch you!**

 **Minxy: Can't punch your elders.**

 **Chibi: I can't wait to become an adult.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chibi: Well, here's the next chapter. And I can't believe next week is carnival week! I was hoping to sat home for this week but I was wrong!**

 **Minxy: At least you got this chapter up.**

 **Chibi: But I'm grounded so you'll have to write the next chapter.**

 **Minxy: And I thought our readers wouldn't be getting mercy any time soon.**

Salvia was on her way to her concert from a photoshoot but she wasn't happy today because she didn't get to see her Meta Knight. And the worst part about it all was that Whisky girl he seemed to care about. Salvia was just hoping that she wasn't his girlfriend or ex because that would be horrible news. She then started to drift off and have pleasant dreams about her and her Meta Knight. They were making love; it was so romantic. But it was ruined when Salvia's driver woke her up,"Salvia!" he yelled,"Wake up! You're already late for your concert!" Salvia quickly jumped out of the vehicle and changed from her performance,"Oh," Salvia whispered,"I hope Meta Knight senpai is watching me," Meanwhile in Dreamland,"Nope," Meta Knight muttered. So he changed to Channel DDD.

Salvia was at home doing her nails when,"H-hello Salvia," A voice stuttered awkwardly. Salvia turned around to see the Fairy Queen. They were talking for a while,"Salvia," the Queen of Ripple Star muttered,"There's something I have to confess. I-I-I lov..." Then that pirate ship from yesterday attacked. The Fairy Queen started to panick and run around in circles. Salvia ran to find a hiding spot. The pirates started coming in but they didn't touch the Fairy Queen at all; they wanted Salvia and her tiara but that wasn't all. Captain Whisky managed to find Salvia. She grabbed Salvia by her neck and choked her lightly,"Alright," Whisky said sounding very serious,"where's the tiara now?" Salvia was not going to answer; that was for her future wedding,"I'll never tell you!" Salvia cried. Whisky punched Salvia in her face. Salvia was so angry she punched Whisky back knocking her out as well.

Captain Whisky quickly recovered however and was ready to give Salvia the beating of a lifetime until,"Captain!" One of her crew members yelled,"We got the tiara!" Captain Whisky laughed haughtily at Salvia and jumped out of the window and landed right on her ship. The ship quickly took off. Salvia cried; that was supposed to be her wedding tiara. Ribbon quickly ran towards Salvia dn started to comfort her,'Don't worry, Salvia," the Fairy Queen assured Salvia,"you don't need that tiara to look pretty. Because I-I-I lov..." "I have an idea! I'll go get the Star Warriors to help me!" Salvia announced. She grabbed the Fairy Queen by her hand and ran to her basement to get her motorcycle.

Salvia rode like the wind on her Agusta motorcycle while the Fairy Queen held on to her tightly. The Fairy Queen hasn't been this close to Salvia before; this was a dream come true. Salvia quickly rode to Dreamland. She reached just in time to see Kirby playing with a pink haired fairy girl while his mentor was reading while hanging upside down from a tree,"Moshi! Moshi! Moshi!" Salvia screamed cheerfully. Meta Knight jumped down from the tree and gestured for the children to go inside,"W-wait a minute," the Fairy Queen stuttered,"We have and important mission for you. Oh, greetings, Ribbon." "Greetings, Your Majesty," the pink haired fairy said politely while taking a bow. Salvia looked dreamingly at her Meta Knight; he was just so Miryoku-tekina (Miryoku-tekina means charming in Japanese).

Meta Knight had very long blue hair that he had tied into a ponytail. He also had this cute large cowlick where his bangs were. His skin was just as pale as hers, his eyes were yellow and luminous and he was muscular as well. But he did have this snaggle tooth that made his smile look very off but Salvia didn't care because she found everything beautiful no matter what. Salvia just really wished that he'd just stop being a tsundere and confess his feelings to her.

It was night. Meta Knight delt with Captain Whisky and got Salvia's tiara back. He and Salvia were walking home together. Salvia began to think about Captain Whisky again,"Meta Knight," Salvia said shyly,"who's that Whisky girl?" "She's nothing to me. She's just another useless girl I fell for." Salvia was relieved; her Meta Knight didn't like that Whisky girl and that's all that mattered. Suddenly, Meta Knight removed his mask and brought Salvia closer to him,"You know, Salvia. I was in love with you from that day we met," Meta Knight confessed. Before Salvia could react, the knight planted a kiss on her. Salvia was so happy; she finally got her Meta Knight. Suddenly, something hit Salvia on her head causing her to wake up from her daydream. It was Meta Knight giving her a karate chop to her head. That meant the confession and the kiss was just a dream. This was the worst day ever.

Captain Whisky's ship was already in Dreamland. She jumped off the ship and landed safely. She walked towards Meta Knight. Salvia was not going to let Whisky mess with her Meta Knight. Salvia tried to jump kick the pirate girl down but the girl grabbed her by her leg and threw her to the ground,"Leave me alone," She muttered while she continued to walk towards Meta Knight,"So, brother," Whisky said casually,"how's Kikue doing?" Salvia was shocked by what Captain Whisky said; she was Meta Knight's sister this whole time? Uwa (Uwa is wow in Japanese)! As if on cue, Kikue came outside,"I'm fine," she replied happily. Salvia needed some rest.

Salvia was at Susie's place. She was drinking bubble tea and reading manga while listening to J-pop,"Susie," Salvia said,"can you make a match making device?" Susie laughed at Salvia question,"Why would you want a match making device for?" "I want to prove that I'm a match with Meta Knight," Salvia yelled angrily. She stormed out of the building and went home. Thsi was the worst day ever.

Salvia was in her bedroom. She was wearing her revealing nightrobe and exposed her cleavage. Salva heard a knock on her door. It was the Fairy Queen,"H-hello, Salvia," she said shyly. Salvia let the Fairy Queen in her room. The Fairy Queen was blushing really hard because of Salvia's outfit,"I-I-I came to tell you something important," The fair Queen stuttered,". I-I-I lov..." Then Salvia got an idea,"I know how to get Meta Knight for sure!" Salvia ran out of her room to talk to her husband, The Fairy Queen started to cry,"When will I be able to confess to Salvia?" she whispered to herself.

 **Minxy: Hey guys, what do think of me making a Tumblr page for Dreamland no Densetsu? It's where you guys could ask me questions about this series and the characters.**

 **Chibi: I can't wait!**

 **Dreamland no Densetsu Funfacts: Originally, Whisky was going to be a one time villain who'd get killed by Salvia. But nobody else in this fanfic deserves such karma.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Minxy: Howdy! So I tried to write some Meta Knight and Kirby father and son fluff but I probably failed. At least Salvia wasn't mentioned once in the chapter.**

 **Chibi: I just know this will suck!**

 **Minxy: At least I don't suck as much as you!**

 **Chibi: (Is offended)**

 **Minxy: Anyway, in this chapter, we'll be seeing how Kirby and Meta Knight spend their weekends. I really appreciate reviews so please give me a few so I could get better,**

(Good Morning!)

The sun was starting to rise and everything else rose with it. Except for these two. Kirby and Meta Knight were still sound asleep which meant Ashbel had to do his job now. Ashbel took a deep breath then he let out a loud howl that made the two Star Warriors jump awake. Meta Knight was anything but happy to be woken up so Ashbel attempted to cheer him up by licking him on the face; he just knew he couldn't keep a straight face when this happened. Ashbel inched closer to the knight and tried to lick only his cheek but the WolfWrath was so big, he got more than what he bargained for. His tongue took half of the knight's face and it even messed up his already messy hair but at least he was starting to cheer up. It was time to start another day.

(9:00 AM! Training!)

His eyes shone with determination as looked at his opponent. He was sure that he'll be able to beat this thing. He was training with the best after all. With all his skill, Kirby dashed towards the dummy and striked it with his bamboo sword. The dummy fell but quickly bounced back up, knocking down the pink haired boy. Kirby lied down on the ground with a face of defeat. Meta Knight couldn't help but laugh at one of Kirby's many failed attempts to fight the training dummy,"Don't worry, Kirby," Meta Knight assured,"you'll get the hang of it someday." Those words usually got Kirby back on his feet but he didn't get up and the child's face of defeat faded into a face of sadness. Meta Knight made no haste to run over to his student to comfort him. As soon as the knight got reasonably close, Kirby jumped onto his teacher,"Got ya!" The child proclaimed cheerfully as his teacher fell back. It quickly turned into a little fighting game where Meta Knight purposely pretends to be weak so his pupil could win. They two cannot have one serious training session.

(12:00 PM! Lunch Time!)

Kirby looked at every item on the menu. He didn't know what to pick. The waitress really wanted to get this over with. They've been there for like a minute or two,"You know," the waitress said,"you can order as many items as you want." "Really? In that case, I'll have one of everything!" Kirby announced. The waitress laughed at the child's answer. So typical of children. But then his mentor spoke,"I would like one of everything as well." He just had to be pulling her leg but they both were indeed serious,"Are they insane?" The waitress thought to herself but she quickly snapped out of it,"But it'll take a while to cook you know." "It's alright. We've done this before." (Just going to skip to when their orders were done.) The chefs were one hundred percent sure that those two would not be able to finish their orders. So much so that they actually started teasing the two. But unfortunately for them, the two were able to finish. And the cherry on top of the sundae,"What's for dessert?" Kirby asked.

(Free Time!)

"Story Time!" Kirby announced while shoving a random book at his mentor's face. Meta Knight couldn't refuse so he instructed to child to sit down in front of him and he read the book. It was about a little boy who was the son of a samurai. Having a great admiration for his father, he works hard to be like his father. The story was going good so far especially the moments where the boy gets to spend time with his dad,"It was getting late," Meta Knight read,"father should have been back by then but he wasn't. Still, he'd come back, right? But the next morning, mother was crying outside. My father was assassinated while at work. I couldn't believe what I heard. My father, my mentor was gone. And my chances of become a samurai just flew out the window. What was I going to do?" Meta Knight paused for a moment to look at Kirby. The child was crying his eyes out.

(Bedtime!)

Kirby couldn't sleep after the story. Especially since the samurai reminded him so much of Meta Knight. As much as he tried, Kirby couldn't get the thought of Meta Knight dying out of his head. What was he going to do without him? "Meta Knight," Kirby muttered as he shook the knight awake. The knight just removed the pillow he was covering his head with and looked at the child,"What's wrong, Kirby?" "W-what am I going to do if you die?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight was caught of guard by Kirby's sudden question. Kirby was generally a care free child so it was quite odd of him to be concerned about a possible future event. It also got Meta Knight thinking as well. What was Kirby going to do without him? He already knew to put in the child in the custody of Sir Ebrum and Lady Like but who was going to train the child? Kirby needed to be trained because he was a star warrior and his men were horrible teachers.

"Kirby," Meta Knight murmured,"I know it's going to be hard for you if I die but I want you to stay strong." "But who's gonna teach me how to be a Star Warrior?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight chuckled awkwardly and replied,"I don't know myself. But don't give up, Kirby. I want Kirby to be the Star Warrior he's striving to be in the future no matter what comes his way." Kirby jumped into his mentor's arms (I should have mentioned Meta Knight sat up but I'm to lazy so..) still crying but he did cheer up a bit. His mentor knew just what do when bad things happened. Eventually the two fell asleep.

 **Minxy: So, how did I do?**

 **Dreamland no Densetsu Funfacts: There's now a Dreamland no Densetsu Tumblr page. Now you could ask questions and submit fan made stuff (If this has fans to begin with).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chibi: I just don't get it. How could I fail at story telling?  
**

 **Minxy: That's beyond me. Anyways, here's another chapter of Hell for ya'll! Remember! Bleach and alcohol is highly recommended!**

This plan just couldn't fail. Everyone knows that a trip to the beach is so romantic. Salvia was sure that she'll get Meta Knight this time. But first, she had to find the perfect swinsuit to buy. Salvia wanted to find one that'll expose her perfect body but not too much; that'll mean she'd have to go naked but she was too classy for that. Soon, Salvia found the perfect one. It was a Skimpy Silver Bikini. Salvia rented out the most luxurious private beach she built in South Sea Island resort for her, Hutch, Ribbon and Meta Knight...And all the guest he wanted to bring. But Salvia didn't have to worry because he'll only invite Kirby and the Meta-Knights.

Salvia waited eagarly for her Meta Knight to come. She couldn't wait to spend a whole week with him. She started to dream about how romantic it was going to be. But Salvia was woken up by the Fairy Queen. She was wearing a simple navy blue swimsuit and she was well covered up,"Uh, S-Salvia?" The Fairy Queen stuttered,"W-would you like to talk?" "Yeah, sure, Whatever." Salvia really didn't like the Fairy Queen but she was very close to King Dedede who was best friends with Meta Knight so she had to get close with her so Meta Knight would like her again,"Please," The Fairy Queen stated,"Call me Ripple from now on." At least Salvia was starting to get close to her.

Ribbon was killing time picking flowers; she was waiting for Kirby since Salvia assured her that he'll be coming as well. Salvia was drawing the most beautiful drawings on the sand, Hutch was tanning and Ripple...got tangled in some sea weed. Salvia was just longing for her Meta Knight to come. No one was as handsome as he was and him acting like a tsundere was really cute. But Salvia didn't like it when he acting like a tsundere. She also didn't like that fact that he and Sectonia were friends and his son because they didn't like her for no reason.

The sun was starting to set and her Meta Knight had no arrived. Salvia was so sad about this. She looked up in the sky and saw that stars started to appear. It is said that your dreams will come true if you wish upon a star but Salvia was too mature for that. She looked at the brightest star and the sky and held her hands together,"Oh little star," Salvia sighed,"please bring my Meta Knight to me. I need him." Tears started to run down Salvia eyes. Her Meta Knight will never know how much she loved him. But she still wanted him. He was indeed her knight. Ripple noticed that Salvia was crying and went by her side,"What's wrong?" Ripple asked. Salvia pushed Ribble away and cried even harder,"I spent half of my kingdom's money on this and Mete Knight won't show up!" Salvia cried.

Ripple just didn't get it. Salvia had her and Hutch yet she wanted to go after a guy who doesn't even like her in the slightest. And Salvia only liked Meta Knight because he was attractive anyway. Wait a minute. This was her chance. Ripple could confess to Salvia now,"SALVIA! I LOVE...!" And the Halberd came which meant Meta Knight was here (Duh). Salvia forgot about what Ribble was going to say and ran over to where the Halberd was landing. Ribbon and Hutch followed soon after. As soon as the Halberd landed, Meta Knight stepped out. Salvia stood there looking beautiful as usual as her face shone with happiness. Her knight finally came. But what would come out as well would destroy the joy Salvia felt. Sectonia, Susie, Tiff and Lady Like would step out afterwards and where followed by Kirby, Tuff, Sir Ebrum, King Dedede, Escargoon and the Meta-Knights. Salvia couldn't believe Meta Knight brought all this people and most importantly... Other women.

Since it was too late to go for a swim, everyone just went inside the large beach house and changed into their yukata. Everyone was in the living room just having fun but Salvia wasn't happy at all. This was supposed to be her time with Meta Knight but her brought all the people and... Other women. Salvia just wanted to go cut her wrists and hang herself. But she had another idea. Salvia went and brought a lot of alcoholic drinks. She was going to get Meta Knight drunk,"Oh, Meta Knight," Salvia said flirtatiously,"would you like a drink?" "No," Meta Knight replied. Salvia start to throw a hissy fit,"Why won't you drink?!" "I just don't want to drink. Besides, I wouldn't want to get drunk either."

King Dedede, Escargoon and the Meta-Knights were already drunk,"Ayeeeeeeeee, Meta Knight," Knig Dedede exaggerated,"y-y-yo-you should like really really really REALLY drink this stuff!" "I am not drinking!" Meta Knight said irritated. King Dedede tried to convince Meta Knigh to drink but the knight would budge so King Dedede decided to take matters into his own hands. He tackled the knight and removed his mask. Meanwhile, Salvia was drinking her sorrows away. She got drunk as well and decided to mix to alcohol with the fruit punch that was meant for the kids and Kirby decided to give it a try. But nobody else saw. They were to busy looking at what Dedede was doing to Meta Knight. They even tried to help but Dedede was far too heavy. Dedede took a large bottle of wine and forced it into Meta Knight's mouth. Soon, the whole bottle was empty. Dedede got off the knight and went to drink some more.

Salvia went over to the knight and tried to kiss him but he kicked her,"You trying to f****** kill me you b****?!" Meta Knight yelled. He was already drunk. (Skipping to where everybody got s***faced.) Now everybody was drunk. Salvia saw this as an opportunity to get Meta Knight,"Hey,Meta Knight!" Salvia announced,"I'm the best kisser!" "O y-y-yeah?" "If you were, you'd give a girl the best kiss of her life." "Challenge accepted!" Meta Knight yelled. Salvia was expecting to Meta Knight to kiss her, but instead her went over and kissed... Sectonia?! Salvia was absolutely enraged. So enraged she started to break the empty bottles. Meanwhile, Sectonia was getting to kiss of her life from a knight she was only acquaintances with. Then everybody collapsed.

 **Chibi: What? MINXY!**

 **Minxy: Yes?**

 **Chibi: You edited my story again!**

 **Minxy: I didn't want Meta Knight to kiss that thing you call a character!**

 **Chibi: Her name is Salvia! And yes! She is a character!**

 **Minxy: Yeah. She'll be perfect for the Mary Sue Quartet.**

 **Chibi: SALVIA IS NOT A MARY SUE!**

 **If you want to learn more about Dreamland no Densetsu, go to our Tumblr page and ask us questions.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chibi: I can't believe our birthdays are coming very soon! Can't wait for March 13th!**

 **Minxy: Hopefully you'll grow up mentally as well.**

 **Chibi: Mentally?**

 **Minxy: You'll find out very soon. Anyways, I'm gonna fifteens years!**

 **Chibi: I'll be eight years which mean I'm still youthful!**

 **Minxy: It's not like I'm gonna 50 years!**

 **Chibi: That won't stop you from looking like you're forty.**

 **Minxy: They actually said I look like I'm thirty.**

 **Chibi: And how is that different?**

 **Minxy: You'll see. Anyways, here's another chapter of Crap on my Computer!**

 **Chibi: It's not crap! It's my masterpiece!**

Salvia woke up feeling depressed and dizzy. And it was only three in the morning. She was suffering from a hangover from last night's drinking and so were everyone else. Everyone also had different symptoms, some more than others. But Salvia was also angry about what Meta Knight did last night. How dare her Meta Knight kiss another woman? That was the worst day ever! And even though it just happened yesterday, Salvia still felt enraged at Meta Knight for kissing another woman. She recovered from her hangover rather quickly and decided to go to the hotspring.

That kiss. The way he kissed her. It wasn't a peck on the lips. There was wet tongue action. Sectonia was getting a lot closer to Meta Knight then expected since he kissed her like that. Were they already dating? If that was so, Salvia had to find a way to take Meta Knight away from Sectonia because they were not meant for each other,"But how am I going to do that?" Salvia thought to herself. She then looked at her assets. They have grown a lot. In fact, she had E cups now. Then it hit her,"I've got it! All I have to do is exploit my assets and Meta Knight will break up with Sectonia!"

It was now ten in the morning and everyone else recovered fro the hangover. The weather was perfect to go to the beach. So everyone changed into their swimwear and went outside. Salvia decided to be the last one out. Everyone was busy having fun until she stepped out. Her violet hair swayed beautifully with the wind and so did her breasts. She then began to walk. Her breasts bounced in sync with every step she made and she Silver Swimsuit was shining bright like the sun. Suddenly, some one forced a shirt on Salvia. It was...Hutch. Salvia wanted to take it off but since her Meta Knight wanted her to keep it on ("Gee, I wonder why?") she decided to keep it on.

Salvia looked at all the other women in the beach and noticed that they were all wearing very modest swimsuits. She understood with Lady Like since she was a married and a mother but what's with all the rest? But that didn't matter, Salvia wanted to spend the day with her Meta Knight. Salvia looked at him and blushed. He wasn't wearing his armor. He wore a white shirt with the words, "A dude" printed on it and he wore rather long swim trunks and its color matched his hair but he looked stunning anyhow but Salvia was going to have a look at his assets today ,"Hey," Salvia said flirtatiously, "let's go to the hotspring and get to know each other." "No," Meta Knight replied. He tried to walk off but Salvia grabbed him by his arm and she made sure to push her breasts against it. Meta Knight tried to pull away but Salvia was way too strong, "Oh, Meta Knight!" Salvia exaggerated in a sexy way, "Why are you so difficult? Why are you so shy? It's okay to love me."

Suddenly, a ball hit Salvia in the head, knocking her down, "DAMN YOU!" Salvia roared, "WHO THREW THAT?" Salvia then noticed Kirby who was on just the right spot to throw that ball. It was him. Salvia stomped towards the 3 year old boy and grabbed him by his shoulders,"You brat!" Salvia yelled, "How dare you hit me with a ball?" "But I didn't do it," the boy claimed but his words fell on deaf ears, "You liar! You obviously threw that ball so you could ruin my moment with Meta Knight!" Salvia roared. She picked up the little boy and was about to give him the spanking of a lifetime, "I'll never forgive you for this!" Salvia cried but a hand grabbed hers before she could lay a single finger on Kirby. Salvia turned to find it was...Meta Knight!

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Meta Knight asked in a stern tone. Salvia was so scared, "Nothing!" She cried awkwardly,"I was just playing!" "Oh, it's a game. But unfortunately I do not like this game so would you kindly put Kirby down?" Salvia put down the little boy and ran off crying. This was the worst day ever. Noe Meta Knight doesn't like her and it's all Kirby's fault. Salvia now lothed the boy just as much as she lothed Sectonia but she couldn't hate them because Meta Knight liked them and he'll hate her for hurting them with made he upset, "How can I get my Meta Knight now?" Salvia thought to herself as she drowned herself. Unfortunately, this isn't the end.

 **Chibi: Unfortunately? Minxy!**

 **Minxy: I couldn't help it.**

 **Chibi: You're making the people who like Salvia mad!**

 **Minxy: The what?**

 **Chibi: The Salvia fans! Obviously since I'm famous now, Salvia should be as well. Someone even wrote an article of Dreamland no Densetsu on a Fanfiction Wikipedia.**

 **Minxy: That was me.**

 **Chibi:...**

 **Minxy: And Q and A on Tumblr! Please come and ask questions!**


	18. Chapter 18

How was she not suffocating? No matter how deep she got, she couldn't suffocate so Salvia just gave up on killing herself but she refused to leave the water as well. She sank deeper and deeper to the depths of the ocean crying her eyes out. Meta Knight hated her now and she could do nothing about it. Suddenly, she saw a vision. She was in the sky watching over a man but then it flashed back to the ocean. Fish were swimming around here; they probably liked her since the dangerous ones didn't bother to attack her. Then, a large pair of hands grabbed Salvia and proceeded to pull her even deeper into the depths of the ocean. All Salvia could see was advanced darkness and two eyes which belonged to...Nightmare! But he held onj to Salvia so tightly so that she couldn't escape,"Oh, you poor baby," Nightmare said mockingly,"Your Meta Knight gave you a simple scolding that broke your heart. Oh poor little miss Salvia." Salvia tried her best to get out but she couldn't. Nightmare was stronger than before,"Now now, calm down my Salvia," Nightmare appealed,"it's either you marry me or I do something to your precious Meta Knight."

But Salvia knew that she was strong enough to protect her Meta Knight from bad guys like Nightmare,"Do your worst!" Salvia roared,"I'm not marrying you!" "You will regret you decision, Salvia." Nightmare stated. And with that, he blasted Salvia back to the surface,"Nightmare may think that I'm the foolish one but he's helping me with my plan!" Salvia thought to herself,"I'll just let Nightmare do his thing then I'll beat thus finally winning Meta Knight's heart. And he thought that he had the upper hand." And with that Salvia went back to the beach to see a shocking sight. Meta Knight and Sectonia were chattering! Salvia was not going to let Sectonia take away her man so she quickly jumped between the two,"So, you two are getting "friendly" eh?" Salvia asked,"That's funny considering that Sectonia almost killed your kid once!"

Chibi: If you, the readers, are confused, remember Kirby: Triple Deluxe? Sectonia didn't even care that Kirby was just a toddler. Isn't she horrible?

Minxy: It was the mirror's fault, not her fault!

Chibi: Shut up!

Anyways, Sectonia chuckled at Salvia,"Don't act like you're any better, Salvia," Sectonia stated,"because Meta Knight told me that you also almost killed the child so you are not one to talk." Salvia made no haste to punch Sectonia, knocking her across the beach,"I am not going to take a beating today!" Sectonia thought to herself. Sectonia got up quickly only to get almost stabbed by Salvia. Since Salvia wanted to do it violent way, Sectonia summoned her rapiers and dashed towards Salvia. Salvia reacted quickly and blocked Sectonia's attack. Salvia was expecting Sectonia to be a very easy battle like the last time but Sectonia was actually challenging this time and she shouldn't be; Salvia was the perfect sword fighter and absolutely no one can beat her no matter what. She remembered when she first fought Sectonia.

(Flashback)

Salvia accidently tripped, waking up Sectonia. Sectonia noticed the knife in Salvia's hand and made no haste to summon her rapiers. Salvia got up and changed her knife back to a wand,"You won't get away with killing me for nothing!" Salvia cried. Sectonia teleported in front of Salvia and tried to slice her into two but Salvia quickly eletricfied her. Then Salvia tried to strangle her but Sectonia fought back. Salvia is not backing down. Not after the horrible things Sectonia did to her. If anyone should die, it was Sectonia. Salvia turned her wand into a bat and started going after Sectonia.

Salvia was winning but Sectonia still kept fighting. Sectonia knew that if she gave up, that'd be the end of her. But Salvia managed to over power Sectonia and started to strangle her. The others came just in time to meet Salvia strangling Sectonia. Salvia stopped when she noticed that the others arrived and ran towards Hutch to hug him. Meta Knight didn't know why but he knew that this was going to happen. Noticing that Salvia was distracted, she tried to sneak out.

Hutch warned Salvia about Sectonia. Sectonia was too weak to run so she was helpless. Salvia turned her wand into a sabre and slowly walked towards Sectonia,"Please!" Sectonia pleaded,"Don't kill me! I-I'm sorry!" Salvia kept going,"Give me a DAMN good reason why," Salvia fumed as she got closer to Sectonia,"It's just that I have a horrible fear of rejection. Ever since I was a little girl I've been getting rejected by pretty much everyone I knew," Sectonia whimpered. The others started to feel kind of sorry for Sectonia. But for Salvia, Sectonia makes up some of the dumbest reasons Salvia has ever heard,"It's your own fault!" Salvia roared,"You're not good enough. The universe is too good for whores like you! You're self centred, arrogant cruel and despotic! Your own home doesn't want you because of how horrible you are!"

Sectonia suddenly remembered all that she's done. Sectonia was right about her and the worst part was that innocent people would suffer as well,"Just finish me quickly," Sectonia mumbled. Salvia laughed. She had won. Salvia saw herself as a hero but Kirby, Meta Knight, Banana Dee and King Dedede saw other wise. Salvia had the face of a killer. A merciless killer. Kirby and Banana Dee made the first move. They originally planned to distract Salvia so the others could get away with Sectonia. But Salvia used a wind attack that sent the two little boy flying to the walls, knocking them out.

Salvia then started to charge towards Sectonia. Meta Knight teleport right in front of Salvia. And maybe he did it a bit too early. By the time he teleport, Salvia's super strong sabre pierced through his armor. The sword went right through his stomach area,"Meta Knight!" Salvia and Dedede cried. Salvia quickly pulled the sword out of Meta Knight. He just placed his hand on his wound and got as close as he could to Sectonia before collapsing.

(End of Flashback)

But why would Meta Knight risk his life for the lady that almost killed his child? Salvia didn't do anything bad to the little boy yet he rather be friends with Sectonia. Meta Knight and the others stood watching. He wanted to stop the fight but Sectonia was giving Salvia a run for her money,"What the point of fighting over Meta Knight anyway?" Sectonia asked,"the man doesn't like you in the slightest." No, that can't be true! Meta Knight was a tsundere! He did love Salvia! Enraged by Sectonia's comment, Salvia dropped her sabre and took a katana out of her cleavage,"META KNIGHT SAN SENPAI AISHITE ME DESU YOU F****** BITCH!" Salvia was winning this time but was because she was the better sword fighter. Her katana was so sharp, she actually cut Sectonia's rapiers and before Sectonia could summon more, shekicked the bitch right on the head. She survived that but she certainly won't survive being stabbed. Luckily, Meta Knight stopped Salvia before she could do anything. Meta Knight had to remember to tell Salvia he'll file a restraining order against her if she does more stuff like this.

Salvia was having another nightmare this time everyone found out she was a demon beast and started to hate on her. But that wasn't bad at all. Her Meta Knight still loved her, right? But then she saw her Meta Knight holding hands with Sectonia,"META KNIGHT!" Savia cried,"I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!" "I'm dreadfully sorry but I do not date demon beasts," Meta Knight stated. Salvia glared at Sectonia as she chuckled at her,"Besides," Meta Knight added,"you're Nightmare's bride anyway." Suddenly, Salvia appeared in a wedding dress then Meta Knight and Sectonia disappeared. Salvia turned to find Nightmare standing in front of her,"I told you would regret that decision," Nightmare said laughing evilly. No! She was supposed to be marrying Meta Knight! Not Nightmare! Salvia woke up screaming. Sectonia entered Salvia room with a stern look on her face,"Be quiet," She whispered,"Meta Knight and Kirby are sick." "What?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Minxy: Oh boy, are we in for one! *Takes out a bottle of bleach***

 **Chibi: Of course we are! *Takes out popcorn* It's something about Meta Knight!**

 **Minxy: Allow me to spoil the story so you won't have to read it.**

 **Chibi: DON'T YOU DARE!  
** **Minxy: I'm just kidding.**

"You heard me, Special Snowflake," Sectonia whispered in a stern tone,"your beloved Meta Knight and Kirby are sick. And it would be lovely if you'd be quiet." And with that, Sectonia left the room. Salvia was in a state of shock. How could this have happened? How did her Meta Knight get sick? It must have been Nightmare's doing. He did say he was going to do something horrible to Meta Knight. But that wasn't the worst part. Oh no no no no! The worst part of it all was Sectonia was taking care of Meta Knight and Kirby,"I have to help my senpai!" Salvia said to herself. She then took out her wand and transformed into a nurse (It's another one of Salvia's skimpy outfits) and she ran to Meta Knight's room,"META KNIGHT SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WATASHI WILL HELP ANATA RECOVER DESUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Salvia screamed as she kicked down the door. Her kick was so strong, she broke the door,"I told you to be quiet!" Sectonia whispered to Salvia. To her shock, she found Sectonia stroking Kirby's hair, probably comforting him.

Salvia's heart broke into millions of pieces she looked at her Meta Knight. He was a lot paler than usual and he was breathing heavily. Salvia could hear the soreness in his breathing. And even though the man was asleep (Or trying to since Salvia was screaming a lot) he looked very uncomfortable. Salvia was starting to cry,"Don't worry," Sectonia assured Salvia,"they'll be alright." Salvia was caught off guard by Sectonia's sudden answer. How did she know that Salvia was worrying about Meta Knight? But Salvia knew that Sectonia was just pretending to care,"Well, you could go and do whatever you want because I, Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki will look after Meta Knight senpai...And Kirby kun," Salvia stated with confidence. Sectonia got nervous; Salvia will surely go nuts after hearing what Meta Knight wanted,"Uh yeah, about that," Sectonia said nervously,"Meta Knight told me to tell you that he doesn't want you to care for him." Salvia couldn't believe what Sectonia said. There was no way that Meta Knight wouldn't want to be cared for by a sexy nurse (*Barfs*) like Salvia.

"But I have to care for my Meta Knight," Salvia pleaded. Her Meta Knight needed her,"I'm sorry Salvia but this is what Meta Knight wants," Sectonia apologized. Since Salvia refused to leave, Sectonia had to use force and started tp push her out,"No, Meta Knight senpai needs me," Salvia babbled as Sectonia pushed her out. Salvia tried her best to fight back but Sectonia had the upper hand and before she knew it, she was out of Meta Knight's room. Salvia tried to get back in but Sectonia used her magic to make a new door made of plants. Sectonia sighed in relief. Salvia was heartbroken. She quickly ran outside, it was raining. Maybe the world was sad with her. Salvia walked alone on the beach as she cried a river of tears. Why would Meta Knight rather let Sectonia care for him? Sectonia was the most evil and vain woman in the universe. She did many horrible things but the worst she did was that she almost killed a little boy. Suddenly, Salvia was something shining in front of her. She ran towards it to find a broken piece of a mirror.

Salvia picked up the piece of the mirror and looked at it. It was a miracle that she still managed to look good despite her make up and her hair being messed up. But she couldn't help but worry about her Meta Knight. Sectonia is probably just rubbing her perfection on his face. The lady was full of herself. Suddenly, Salvia saw someone else appear on the mirror she held. He looked a lot like... Meta Knight (But with a lot of edge). Salvia couldn't believe what she was seeing; what was Meta Knight doing here? "Did Sectonia do this to you?" Salvia asked so suddenly. Meta Knight was caught off guard by Salvia's question,"Yes, she did," he replied. Salvia couldn't believe this,"Then who was that guy in my beach house?" Salvia asked. Salvia was willing to listen to her Meta Knight,"That's my evil clone. You have to find the other pieces of this mirror before he doesn't anything bad," Meta Knight stated. Salvia couldn't believe what she what hearing. The Meta Knight that she was crushing on all this time was a faker. She had to find the other pieces of the mirror to free her Meta Knight.

Sectonia looked at the bedridden Star Warriors. It's a wonder that Salvia lived with them. If Sectonia was made to live with Salvia, she swore she would have gone mad like she did before. Even if it was a few days that was two much for her, "I wish I had your strength," Sectonia said to herself.

 **Minxy: I wonder how many of you know how this story is going to go.**

 **Chibi: They don't!**

 **Minxy: I'll bet on it.**

 **Chibi: Alright! But I'll win.**

 **Minxy: Sure, you will.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Minxy: Gee, this took longer than expected. But hey, these past to sick days managed to give me ideas for this chapter and it's finally finished. Now, I probably didn't mention this before when I wrote that father and son fluff chapter but I didn't have much confidence in that chapter because I felt I hadn't written it good enough. But to my surprise, you guys actually enjoyed it so here's another one for you! I hope I did a better job and reviews are very much appreciated. And I'll be changing the summary and cover art for this story very soon so, _Be On The Edge._**

Salvia quickly ran back to her beach house with three pieces of the mirror. She was extremely dirty because of the two day adventure she had to go through but she looked beautiful regardless. She opened the door only to bump into Sectonia,"Oh, it's you. We missed you so much," Sectonia said sarcastically. Salvia didn't get it but she was glad everyone missed her,"Oh, by the way! Good news!" Sectonia added,"Meta Knight and Kirby have recovered." "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW THEY FEEL!" Salvia roared as she pushed Sectonia out of the way. She did that because she knew that the Meta Knight she was talking about was a faker and he should have died from that illness he got. Anyways, Salvia went into her room and...Wait a minute. We don't care about Salvia now, do we? Let's focus on someone else. Someone like...Sectonia! Yeah, let's do her instead.

"No one could replace him," Sectonia thought to herself,"he was the only man that truly loved me. Why? Why did you have to go?" "What's wrong?" A child like voiced asked sounding very worried. Sectonia snapped back into reality to find Kirby staring right back at her,"Oh, i-it's nothing at all," Sectoina assured Kirby,"I was just thinking about some trival things." "Then why are you crying?" Kirby asked pointing at Sectonia. She then felt this warm liquid running down her face,"It's none of your buisness, child," Sectonia muttered. And with that, Sectonia quickly went to her room leaving Kirby curious about what she was thinking about. It happened a few years ago anyway. It's extremely likely that she'd be told,"Get over it," if she told anyone. Heck, even when it happened, people were telling her the same thing so what's the use? They'll get harsher since it happened years ago. But Kirby was determined to find out what was wrong with Sectonia and help her in anyway he can.

Since Salvia, the world's most reliable woman was busy, Sectonia had to cook. Sectonia needed to do something to get him out of her mind anyway. But what should she cook? Salvia needed to get that fat out of her breasts and butt anyway,"Maybe tempura, miso soup, sunomono salad and genmai will do," she said to herself,"Yes, that would be perfect." (Sorry for the Japanese dishes. I'm a huge weeb.) Sectonia decided to start making the sunomono first. Being the perfectionist she is (Or just being a good cook), made sure to pick the best cucumbers. She also made sure to cut them just right as well; thin and equal slices are perfect and enjoyed by many,"Hello," a childlike voice said cheerfully. But when Sectonia looked, all she saw was a pink cowlick in front of her,"Go get a stool, my child," she suggested.

"So," the little boy appealed as he watched Sectonia cutting cucumbers,"you're all better now right?" Yup, he just had to bringing up what happened earlier,"Why yes, I'm much better," she said trying to sound as believable as possible just hoping that the child would forget about it and move on. But unfortunately,"Oh, then you should be able to tell me what made you cry," Kirby replied. Now she was remembering him again,"I told you that I did not want to talk about it, child," Sectonia said sternly, "Now, would you kindly leave me alone?" "You're not better are you? If you were, you'd tell me what's wrong! Now tell me!" Kirby cried at the top of his voice. If only Kirby knew that Sectonia was doing a lot better before he decided to bring that incident up again,"For the last time, I do not want to talk about it!" Sectonia yelled. Meta Knight quickly intervened and took Kirby to their bedroom.

"Alright, what was that all about?" Meta Knight asked. Kirby made no haste to answer,"I just wanted to help her." "Kirby, you don't pester someone if you want to help them," Meta Knight answered sternly. Now that he thought about it, she was doing a lot better before he decided to bring up what happened earlier,"I'm sorry," Kirby muttered,"whatever she was thinking about made he cry. That's why I was trying to help." Crying? Now that peaked Meta Knight curiosity as well,"Then if you want to learn what's wrong with her, you have to get on her good side," Meta Knight suggested,"you know, gain her trust." "I didn't I think of that?" the child thought to himself while facepalming.

Why? Why did he have to bring it up? And she was so close to forgetting about him,"Calm down, Sectonia," she thought to herself,"just forget about him again and everything will be just fine. Think about cooking." But no matter how much she tried, he couldn't get off her mind.

"Sorry, I did that because I was mad at myself," Kirby said (Sorry if I'm treating you guys like idiots right now but Kirby's saying that because he facepalmed earlier),"so, how do we get on Sectonia's good side?" "One of the ways we could do that is by helping her out and she is cooking right now," Meta Knight suggested.

But Sectonia kept on trying to forget about him; she had to focus on cooking anyway,"Just forget," Sectonia muttered to herself,"Think about cooking...Think about cooking!" She held the knife up high; she was going to cut that cucumber and forget about him. Meta Knight and Kirby came into the kitchen just in time,"HEY!" Meta Knight yelled. Sectonia finally snapped back into reality to find that she almost cut off her hand. She quickly moved her hand and started to cut the cucumber as if nothing had happened but her face said otherwise,"Just act natural," Sectonia muttered to herself as the duo walked up to her. Meta Knight carefully placed Kirby on the stool next to him,"Sectonia," Kirby said rather softly,"I'm really sorry about earlier. I just really wanted to help you." "It's alright," Sectonia assured Kirby,"at least you're punching me in the stomach like a certain someone would do." As if on cue, Salvia sashayed into the kitchen and took out a box of donuts. She then sat down and glared at the three as she ate.

It was so sudden that Salvia just went from hating Meta Knight to loving him to hating him again. But at least she wouldn't be trying to seduce him again. Anyways, Sectonia continued cutting the cucumbers and the duo followed. Salvia looked at the amount they were cutting,"Are you all vegans or something?" Salvia roared,"That's way too much cucumbers!" King Dedede walked into the kitchen to see what was up,"Are you sure?" Sectonia said mockingly,"Because I know someone who needs to lose some pounds." "I am not fat!" King Dedede protested. Sectonia giggled at that sudden reaction,"I wasn't talking about you," Sectonia explained,"I was talking about Salvia." "I am not fat!" Salvia exploded,"I am not fat!" "But your chest and your fanny tells me otherwise," Sectonia joked. Salvia would have loved to punched Sectonia and kill her but that would be so unreasonable and stupid so she just went out to resume her mission.

(Time to Eat!)

King Dedede, as always, was talking about how great he was but then he remembered something else,"Hey, Meta Knight," Dedede said,"remember that girl you were dating? I think her name was Gartilda or something like that." "It's Garlude, Your Majesty," Meta Knight corrected,"why are you bringing her up anyway?" "It's just that you were quite the chick magnet a few years back. You weren't as good as me but you were still good." Meta Knight rolled his eyes at what Dedede said. Most of the time, the king can't compliment someone without complimenting himself,"Anyways, if she were still alive, you would have been a married man," Dedede added. Meta Knight nodded,"I can't deny that." Sectonia's curiousity was peaked by King Dedede and Meta Knight's little conversation,"Maybe I should talk to him," she thought.

It was such a beautiful night. There were barely any clouds in the sky which gave the stars a chance to shine (I'm horrible at poetry, I know). And the bright white moon looked at it's refection on the clear water. He should have been asleep by now but Sectonia wanted to talk to him about something outside while everyone else slept. Speaking of Sectonia, she's here right now. (Or by then because Past Tense. Also, time skip to when they start talking to each other because I'm horrible at writing.) "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" "It's that about that little conversation you and King Dedede had earlier," Sectonia answered," the one about Garlude? I think that's her name?" "Yup, it's Garlude," Meta Knight confirmed giving Sectonia a thumbs up. Sectonia giggled at Meta Knight's gesture,"Now now, back to Garlude. How did you lose her?" "She got killed by Kirisakin while trying to reclaim the Galaxia Sword," Meta Knight said rather nonchalantly,"she was a warrior from start to finish." It really caught Sectonia off guard how coolly he said it,"Don't you miss her?" Sectonia asked.

"Of course I do," Meta Knight answered,"in fact, I was a total wreck when she died. If Kirby wasn't in my life, I probably would have killed myself." Then there was silence between the two. She was totally talking to the right person now,"I know how you feel," Sectonia said,"I was married Aristo and he was the perfect man. Well, he was an awkward loser but I still loved him." "What happened to him?" Meta Knight asked. Sectonia's face fell and she replied,"It was only a few days after our honeymoon. One the maids for some reason poisoned his food. The hospital tried deperately to tried save him but they couldn't. And he was the only man who turly loved me; he'd never leave me for a low life like Salvia but life just had to take him away from me." Tears began to run down Sectonia's face once again; she just couldn't accept the fact that she'll never get him back. Suddenly, Meta Knight placed his hand on her shoulder,"Don't worry," Meta Knight assured her,"you may not be able to get him back but I'm sure you'll find someone very similar. Now that may sound funny since it's coming from the guy who isn't trying to find another woman to settle with but I have a lot of faith on you." Then, Sectonia hugged Meta Knight,"Thank you, Meta Knight," Sectonia muttered. Meta Knight was caught off guard at first but he eventually returned the embrace; he felt Sectonia deserved one after all she's been through anyway. Sectonia felt much better being able to talk to someone who could relate to her. In fact, Meta Knight did act almost like Aristo. Not exactly but he was extremely close. Maybe he'll fill the void in her heart and she'll do the same for him. Sadly, all good things must come to an end and this is a crack fic so our focus must go back to...Salvia.

 **Minxy: Hey guys, I'll be starting a Dreamland no Densetsu Q and A on Tumblr. You can ask me, Chibi and the characters in this story so if you have a Tumblr, come in with the questions! Ciao~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chibi: Did you guys miss me? Don't pretend! I know you did!**

 **Minxy: Actually, everyone seemed to be doing a lot better with you gone.**

 **Chibi: Liar!**

Salvia put on a leather bikini with metal shoulder guards, gauntlets, tassets and boots. She combed her hair into a ponytail and put on some black eye shadow, eyeliner, pink blushes and red lipstick. She sneaked outside to see Sectonia hugging that fake Meta Knight. Salvia flipped them off and continued with her mission. (They didn't see her, okay?) She was now extremely deep in the forest and was all alone. Well, she thought she was because Yamikage jumped out of nowhere and started to attack her for no reason. She pulled her sword out of her maidenhead and started to fight back because he wasn't attractive so he wasn't worth her time. She killed him and proceeded to go find more pieces of the mirror. Her breasts bounced a lot as she ran where she saw something shiny. When she got there she found it was another piece of the mirror so she picked it up and put it in her cleavage and continued.

Salvia's beautiful violet hair danced with the wind as she ran, her eyes looked like the starry night sky if it were red instead of blue, her breast bounced, her butt jiggled and she ran just like an athletic ballerina. If people were here, they would have been drooling over her because she was hotter than Wisteria will ever hope to be. Anyways, she only had one more piece of the mirror to find which made her so happy. She started to daydream about her and Meta Knight getting married. Suddenly, a Kirisakin appeared and tried to cut Salvia's clothes off but she killed it by cutting it's heart out and eating it afterwards. She then continued and found the final piece of the mirror. Her dream of marrying Meta Knight was getting closer and closer.

Salvia carefully sneaked back into her room and put the pieces of the mirror together. The mirror fixed itself and Meta Knight made no haste to step out. Salvia was so happy,"Oh, Meta Knight senpai," Salvia said flirtatiously,"let's get dirty." "When we're done with the Fakers, my Salvia," he replied. But then Sectonia stepped in,"Salvia!" she said in shock,"What is the meaning of this?" Sectonia was so loud that she woke up everyone else,"We got you red handed, Sectonia!" Salvia roared,"You betrayed the real Meta Knight for that faker!" "Faker? What nonsense!" Salvia made no haste to knock out Sectonia with a powerful kick. Everyone else rushed in and tried to deal with the two but they all got beaten up and knocked out. Well, they thought they had. Kirby was trying to charge his attack but Salvia teleported behind him and picked up and took the Star Rod from him,"Hey!" Kirby cried,"Give it back!" Salvia ignored the child's cries and instead broke the Star Rod into pieces that will never go back together no matter what. The boy tried to fight his way out of Salvia's grib but she was way too strong. Getting tired of the child, Salvia gave him a headbutt so powerful that his head should have been reduced to mosh but (luckily) he just got knocked out.

Kirby woke up with this horrible headache to find that he was in some kind of cell. The little boy looked up to find Meta Knight and Sectonia bound to these crosses. He looked desperately for the Star Rod then he remembered that Salvia had detroyed it. What was he going to do without the Star Rod? Then Salvia walked into the room with a remote in her hand,"Good morning, Kirby," Salvia said mockingly,"or should I say...Shadow Kirby!" "Shadow Kirby? But I'm not Shadow Kirby," the child answered. Salvia pressed one of the buttons on the remote and Sectonia and the fake Meta Knight were electrified,"Don't lied to me," Salvia fumed,"I know that you are fakers!" "But we're not!" Kirby cried. Sectonia and the Fake Meta Knight were electrified again,"Now listen up!" Salvia announced,"Everytime you lie to me, that Sectonia and that fake Meta Knight will get electrfied."

"Now now, Salvia, we would want to kill them now, do we?" Dark Meta Knight explained,"I could sense some power in one of these fakers and we must unlock it."

"You seriously think one of these losers have power?" Salvia giggled,"Only I have such power. But I want to play with "Kirby" first."

"Stop it!" the fake Kirby cried,"Please stop it!" But Salva kept pressing that button. The little boy was feeling and odd mixture of anger and saddness. Kirby's head started to hurt again. It was probably because of all the crying so he didn't think too much of it; all he wanted was for Meta Knight and Sectonia to be freed so they wouldn't have to suffer anymore but his pleads would fall on deaf ears. Suddenly, something started to glow under the child's bangs. The boy started to levitate and his bangs lifted to reveal a Star symbol on his head,"Stop hurting my papa!" The boy cried. Salvia wasn't scared of Kirby at all,"Never!" She yelled as she pressed the button one more time. The star on the boy's forehead shone extremely brightly and all of the equipment started to malfunction. The crosses released Sectonia and Meta Knight and all the prison cells opened out. After realising that everyone else was safe, Kirby calmed down which caused the star symbol to disappear and he fell. Thanks goodness he wasn't that high up. Kirby and his friends escaped from the Mirror World

Salvia realised that the Meta Knight she was working for was a faker so she went with the others but she left the Mirror because she loved that Meta Knight as much as the real one. Anyways, she went back to the beach house where everyone else was. Sectonia and Meta Knight had just recovered from what happened. As soon as she saw Salvia, Sectonia ran up to the girl and started to choke her,"You idiot!" Sectonia roared.

The beach vacation was a total failure for Salvia; she didn't get her Meta Knight and now Sectonia was interested in him. But Salvia was not going to give up on love. Besides, Sectonia was only acquaintances with Meta Knight, right? It's not like she got closer to him then Salvia did. And what happened to Kirby back there.

 **Chibi: But Sectonia is still Salvia's love rival! And why would a guy like Meta Knight refuse to marry Salvia?**

 **Minxy: SHE! IS! A WHORE!  
** **Chibi: She's not a whore!**

 **Minxy: She pulled a sword out of her privates!**

 **Chibi: But her heart will always belong to Meta Knight.**

 **Minxy: That won't stop her from being a whore.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chibi: Wow! Someone's gonna do a dramatic reading of Dreamland no Densetsu!**

 **Minxy: I can't wait for it!**

 **Chibi: Me either! I'll get famous for this! All the fanart of Salvia with Meta Knight will be great!**

 **Minxy: I'm not sure if people would do that, though.**

 **Chibi: Salvia is wonderful! Why wouldn't they?**

"The population of the universe is going down drastically, Mater-sama," a young voice said,"what are you going to do about it?" "They're building robots that get emotionally attached to people so all I have to do is make something like that so the people will be encouraged to have children."

"Eh?" Salvia said in shock,"You want to divorce me? But why?" Salvia was fighting with Hutch because of what happened during the beach vacation,"You don't really love me, do you?" Hutch asked sarcastically and because Salvia's brain leaves her head a lot, she said yes,"that was an rhetorical question! You love that Meta Knight guy despite him not liking you at all and despite all of the things I've done for you!" Salvia tried to convince Hutch that she did in fact love him but her words would fall on deaf ears and the two were to divorce,"Oh, at least I have all the money I borrowed from Hutch," Salvia sighed to herself,"I should go and propose to Meta Knight San Senpai." And Salvia went to buy stuff so she can propose to her Meta Knight.

Salvia was walking through the towns at the dead of night. She had just finished getting all of the stuff she needed to propose to Meta Knight. The whole place was extremely empty and quiet but Salvia was brave,"Good evening," a female voice greeted from nowhere. Salvia jumped in fear and screamed really loudly but since no one else was there, she could not be heard. Then Salvia turned to find a tall beautiful woman with mauve skin, curly black hair, cat ears and a tail. She wore an ao dai dress with kitten heel shoes,"Don't be afraid," she assured Salvia,"I am a merciful Nova." "Wait?! You're a Nova?" Salvia screamed in shock,"Wait! I know you! You're Mater-sama! The Nova of Family and Parenthood!" "That's right. I can to give you a wonderful gift, Salvia," Mater stated. And with that, a white light appeared around Salvia's wrist and it turned into a armlet with a huge pearl rainbow facelet in the middle,"Nani is this desu?" Salvia asked.

"It's a Maternity Armlet. It scans both physical and mental traits from you and the man you love and makes a child out of it," Mater explained. Suddenly, the pearl on Salvia's armlet started to glow,"Ah, here comes your child," Mater said joyfully as she clapped her hands. A white orb came out of the pearl and formed into a small humanoid being. The humanoid being then grew hair just like Salvia, opened her eyes to reveal she had eyes like Salvia and she had skin like her as well. Then a outfit that was a lovely fusion of armor and a dress appeared on the girl's body,"Greetings," the girl said politely while taking a bow. Salvia started to Caramelldanse in joy because she now has a daughter who was the product of her and her Meta Knight. He surely won't say no since they had a kid now,"Sayonara, Salvia," Mater said,"I must send these out to more women." And with that, Mater disappeared. Salvia couldn't wait for tomorrow because she was going to propose to Meta Knight.

Salvia put on a tuxedo but it had a window that displayed her goods and she wore black panties and stockings instead of pants and she wore white high heels. She combed her hair into a bun and put on black eye liner and eye shadow with pink blushes and red lidstick,"I can't wait to confess my love to my senpai," Salvia said eagarly. She then got into her tour bus and drove to Dreamland to find her Meta Knight. Meanwhile in Dreamland, Meta Knight was reading outside by himself because Kirby was at school. Everything was peaceful until... Salvia drove in,"Ohaiyo, Meta Knight San Senpai!" Salvia cried,"I have a song for you!" Salvia began to sing I love you like a love song by Selena Gomez. She sang so beautifully that she attracted a crowd of people and she got really into it but Meta Knight left without her knowing. The crowd clapped for Salvia to sing again,"I'm so sorry, my tomodachis," Salvia said sorrily,"I have to propose to Meta Knight San Senpai!" But when Salvia looked, he wasn't there anymore so she broke into his bedroom,"MetaKnightSanSenpaiwillyoumarryme?" Salvia said quickly," Watashi ashite anata desu!" "What?" Meta Knight said confused as his eyes turned white to show he was confused,"I want to marry you!" Salvia roared as she took out a black velvet box with the world's most expensive ring however, Meta Knight didn't care,"Salvia, why the bloody Hell would I want to marry you?" Meta Knight asked.

Salvia ran home crying because Meta Knight said no to her proposal. Her daughter, Pastel was waiting outside the house for her mother,"I told you father wouldn't accept it," Pastel stated. Salvia pushed the little girl out of her way and ran inside. Pastel dusted herself off and went inside as well where she saw her mother tearing a picture of Sectonia into pieces,"It's all her fault!" Salvia cried,"She took my Meta Knight away from me!" Pastel went over to confort her mother but she got pushed away again and her mother ran upstairs to drink her sorrows away,"My mother is hopeless," Pastel muttered. She decided to go read a book since her mother did not want her help. Salvia was drinking a lot of alcohol because she was depressed. She wanted to kill Sectonia so badly now,"Oh, I want to kill Sectonia so badly," She slurred because she was drunk,"yeah, that's what I'll do." "No mother," Pastel said sternly,"Meta Knight will hate you even more for doing that. And besides, you're drunk as well." But Salvia was smarter than her daughter so she waited for Pastel to get distracted so she could sneak out and kill Sectonia.

"I'm going to kill you, Sectonia!" Salvia yelled in the distance. Sectonia was standing under the sakura tree with a little girl who had dark violet hair, pale skin, luminous yellow eyes and an outfit similar to Pastel's own,"Let's go inside, Fay," Sectonia said as she picked up the little girl and walked inside. Salvia tried to run after her but she collasped just a few feet from the castle. Salvia woke up in a hangover,"Where am I?" She thought as she looked around. She then remembered that this was her bedroom but how did she get there? Then Pastel entered the room,"Mother, what were you thinking?" Pastel asked,"I told you not to go and kill Sectonia." "But she took my Meta Knight away from me!" Salvia cried. She then told her daughter to f*** off. Salvia lied in her bed crying her eyes out,"How am I going to get my Meta Knight now desu?" She asked herself. Then it hit her. Salvia decided that she was going on a quest to find a Nova and wish for Meta Knight to fall in love with her. Salvia couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 **Minxy: Search Dreamland no Densetsu if you want a good ol' dose of cringe! And some beautifully profound moments according to someone.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning! The following chapter will make you rage!**

Salvia put on a pastel pink sailor fuku which had a short skirt and she wore black stockings with pastel pink high heels. Pastel wore a pastel pink sailor dress (A sailor fuku and a sailor dress are very different! Go look them up!) with white Bobby Socks and Mary Jane shoes. They were on an epic quest to find a Nova so they can make a wish. Pastel was reluctant to go but her mother forced her to so she had no choice. But, as always, Salvia had to stop by Dreamland but she wasn't going there for Meta Knight; she was going there to leave Sectonia a note. She successfully managed to the put the note into one of Sectonia's books,"He he he he," Salvia giggled in an evil way,"when kanojo finds this chui, it'll be too osoku." Then Salvia sneaked out and officially started her quest to find a Nova.

Salvia went to a Strip Bar because she was bored. There were plenty of sexy male strippers doing their thing. Even though Pastel didn't know what a strip bar was, she knew she shouldn't be there by the looks of things,"Uh, mom?" Pastel asked,"What we doing here?" "I'm just gonna have some fun here." Salvia said happily. To keep her daughter from interfering, Salvia gave Pastel a large sum of money and told her to buy what she wanted. Salvia went over to the dancing men to pay them to strip but then she noticed this one particular man. He had curly blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Salvia then realised that the man was her childhood boyfriend, Eiji. She quickly went over to talk to him,"Hey," she said seductively,"you remember me?" Eiji was plesently surprised to see his old girlfriend and for old times sake, the two got busy for free.

Meanwhile, Pastel was sitting down counting the money in her hands; she didn't know what to buy and considering what type of place this was, she probably shouldn't. She was then approached by the bartender. He had short grey hair, blue eyes and pale skin,"What are you doing here, young lady?" the bartender asked politely as he poured out a drink for another costumer. Pastel didn't answer his question; she didn't knwo what to say. Not to mention there was a high chance of her getting put out because of her age. (She's physically seven and she's like only one or two days old) And it seemed like it was going to happen because the bartender called the bouncer to take her where the kids belong but to her shock she taken to a some kind of play room where there were other kids.

Salvia didn't feel satisfied with Eiji at all; if Meta Knight were making love to her, he would made her feel like the only woman in the universe, he'd be a Nova on the bed and a gentleman but Eiji did a decent job. Salvia got up and put on her sailor fuku; she was going to leave Eiji once again but he woke up,"Salvia," he said softly,"please don't leave me again. I love you and I'll do anything for you." Salvia reluctantly decided to let him join. They both went to get Pastel and they continued their adventure,"Mom?" Pastel asked,"Who's this guy?" "Oh, this is Eiji," Salvia explained happily,"he's my boyfriend." "I thought you loved father!" Pastel yelled angrily,"You started this whole mission so you could win his heart! What's wrong with you?" Salvia slapped Pastel,"How dare you?" Salvia roared,"I am your mother so I could do what I want and I always right because I am an adult and you are just a little girl!" Eiji nodded in agreement. Pastel didn't know why but she started to feel a bit weak after that. Then Eiji started to think to himself,"When I find out who this "father" guy is, I'll kill him!"

There he was; a Nova wearing a fedora, a leather jacket, a white shirt, leather pants and black boots was lying down lazily on his throne. When he saw Salvia, he instantly feel in love with her,"You get one wish he stated,"make a wish." But Salvia didn't want one wish; she wanted four because she wanted to wish for more things so she made a deal with him and they had a threesome with Eiji while Pastel watched TV outside of the bedroom. Afterwards Salvia wished for Meta Knight to love her, for everyone else to love her, for everyone to forget all the horrible things she has done and for latter to be undone to Sectonia so she could constantly make a fool of herself.

Salvia went back to Dreamland where she getting the love she deserved but the only one she loved her dear Meta Knight to whom she was going to confess her love to. Sectonia watched out her window as she saw Salvia approaching the knight. Was this one of Salvia's love confessions? Sectonia watched knowing very well that Meta Knight would ditch her. (I don't want to write this, I don't want to write this!) Salvia confessed her love to Meta Knight but instead of the ditching she usually gets, Meta Knight accepted her love confession. (KILL ME NOW!) Sectonia was shocked,"Might I mind you that this was the same girl who slept with probably millions of men, almost killed innocent people and the same girl who only loves you for your attractiveness!" Sectonia roared,"She's way too good for you!" Sectonia's statement was met with laughter and ridicule,"What are you talking about?" Salvia giggled,"Those things never happened! Are you jealous of me? Do you love Meta Knight?" "He's only my friend!" Sectonia lashed back and the laughter grew. Sectonia silently went back into her room,"What happened?" Sectonia thought,"Everyone knows that Salvia is a horrible person so why are they breaking their backs over her again?" Out of rage, Sectonia took one of her books and threw it at the wall which made a not fall out of it. Sectonia picked up the note and read it. It said,"Watashi is going to wish for Meta Knight San Senpai to fall in love with me and more and you can't do anything because you're too late! You lost Sectonia! Ah ha ha ha ha!" Sectonia teared the note into millions of pieces,"Why can't I just have one man?" She thought to herself.

"Let's make love," Salvia whispered into Meta Knight's ear. He pushed her away and laughed awkwardly,"No, we just started this relationship," Meta Knight stated. Salvia was mad that Meta Knight did not want to sleep with her. Suddenly, Sei and Eiji started to hug her,"Did your Meta Knight ditch you?" They said in unison,"Don't worry, I'll always love you!" "Salvia, who the Hell are they?" Meta Knight asked trying his best to keep his cool. Salvia giggled awkwardly and said,"Just more of my fanboys but you know I only love you, Meta Knight." Sei and Eiji were heartbroken and angry,"I'm going to do whatever it takes to kill Meta Knight," they thought to themselves.

 **Minxy: Oh no. No no no no no no! You did not just do this!**

 **Chibi: It was the only way.**

 **Minxy: You do know that this will lead to us losing fans!**

 **Chibi: I don't care. Salvia X Meta Knight Forever!**

 **Minxy: I'm so sorry, you guys! I'll try my best to fix this!**

 **In all seriousness though, I REALLY do hate this chapter! I didn't want to put it in but good writers take risks, no? And call me a crybaby all you want but I cried at the part with Sectonia. Despite being the "evil bitch" of the story, she hasn't really done anything bad apart from starting a war with Dreamland and trying to kill Salvia. (If killing Salvia is even a bad thing) And sadly, this isn't the only horrible thing that'll happen to her.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Minxy: Okay! Now you're just going way too far with this!**

 **Chibi: Sectonia's horrible! Garlude's horrible! Salvia will always belong to Meta Knight no matter what!**

 **Minxy: You didn't have to do this to her!**

 **Chibi: No one cares for Sectonia!**

 **Minxy: That's how you feel.**

 **Warning! This chapter will make you rage even more and/or cry!**

Salvia was the perfect ninja; she could not be seen or heard. She was in Hutch's castle because she was going to kill him for the horrible things her has done to her. There he was, sleeping so peacefully. Soon, he'll be like that forever. Salvia stabbed the man in his skull, killing him instantly but she wasn't done yet. Salvia then proceeded to cut him open. His organs looked beautiful but she wanted his heart so she took it and ate it. And the finishing touch, Salvia covered his body gasoline and set it on fire. His body exploded into flames. Salvia quickly sneaked out of the castle and went to a river to wash off. She burnt the clothes she was wearing to hide the evidense and she put on some new clothes. Salvia did this because Hutch's will said he will give her everything, even letting her take over if he dies. Nightmare watched as Salvia happily walked home through his crystal ball,"So, you thought you've won?" Nightmare said,"But I am smarter than you, Salvia and you will be my bride!"

It's been three days since Hutch died. Salvia was debating on whether she should kill Sectonia or not because on hand, Meta Knight belongs to Salvia now but on the other hand, Sectonia and Meta Knight have a growing bond that could lead to him dumping Salvia for Sectonia. Suddenly, Salvia heard a conversation between Kirby and Sectonia so she decided to eavesdrop to hear what was going on,"You're a great sword fighter!" Kirby said cheerfully. Sectonia's rapiers disappeared into thin air and she turned to the little boy,"Thanks," she replied happily,"I have been training a lot." Sectonia's such a self-centred bitch; she'd always take every compliment she gets. She's not humble like Salvia is,"Will you be my new guardian?" Kirby asked. Sectonia was surprised,"Why?" Sectonia questioned,"It's not that I don't want to, it's because you know that Meta Knight is dating Salvia." "I know," Kirby said rather cheerfully,"but she's a queen so she won't have enough time to take care of me if Papa dies. That's why I asked you." Salvia suddenly remembered why she hated Kirby so much; he'd always pick that horrible Sectonia over her,"Well," Sectonia said while taking out one of her rapiers and kneeling down in front of Kirby,"the honour is mine, Kirby of the Stars." Salvia looked on in disgust as Kirby hugged Sectonia. It made her even more sick to them playing and laughing and generally bonding like that,"I need to rid of her," Salvia thought to herself.

Pastel was listening to Fay read a book. It wasn't that she couldn't read but she just loved to spend time with her half sister. And Fay actually had books anyway,"She may call herself a lady," Fay read softly,"but she's anything but." She then showed her sister the beautifully drawn illustration of the character that was being described,"I wish my mother would buy me books," Pastel said as she looked at the grass,"but mother would rather spend money on herself and father." "Don't worry, you can always borrow my books if you feel like reading," Fay suggested but Pastel just got even more unhappy,"What's wrong?" "I wish that Sectonia was also my mother," Pastel stated,"I mean, she loves you, she takes care of you and she even play with you if you have free time. But my mother would rather hang with father and other men. I feel like I'm just being used as a reason for father to stay with mother." There was a moment of silence between the two. Fay was thinking of what to do with her sister since her mother didn't actually want her. Then a light bulb appeared on top Fay's head,"You should ask for being put up for adoption," Fay explained,"then I'll just ask my mom to adopt you and you'll be out of Salvia's dreadful hands." "That's a great idea!" Pastel exclaimed but her fell afterwards,"But my mother will say no. There's no doubt about that." Sometimes, Pastel wished she could age but she can't unless Salvia and Meta Knight decide to have kids because she'll become and actual person but Salvia and Meta Knight's relationship isn't the best. And by that, I mean it's a bad relationship.

Salvia, because she's great at everything, has managed to lure Sectonia into a small shed in the dead of night. (She's used the devil's breath on her, okay?) As soon as Sectonia recovered, Salvia stabbed her right in the eyes with ice picks. Sectonia's cries of pain gace Salvia intense pleasure; she needed to put Sectonia through more pain. Salvia then took the sharpest knife in the world and proceeded to slit Sectonia's mouth from ear to ear. Such lovely cries, such beautiful cries, such dulcet cries. Salvia wanted to hear more so she took Sectonia's arm,"How would you like it to be broken?" Salvia asked,"Don't keep me waiting." "Please don't," Sectonia whimpered,"Have mercy." Salvia then proceeded to break Sectonia's limb. She broke them so badly, they were in strange in positions and her bones were sticking out. The cries she made during this were especially pleasurable but Salvia needed to hear more. She took her knife and started to cut her torso all over. Sectonia cried for a while. Salvia wanted to kill her but she still wanted to see and hear her suffering. For a while, Salvia was getting what she wanted but eventually Sectonia cries of pain would stop. She wasn't dead yet, she just stopped crying. It was very strange. Salvia started to stab her in hopes that she'll cry out but she didn't. Then Sectonia looked up at Salvia despite being blind.

"You know," Sectonia said weakly,"Meta Knight is also my role model; I strive to be as strong as he is. I mean, when he's in pain, he doesn't let that bring him down; he keeps fighting and thanks to you, I'm finally like that." "Bullshit!" Salvia roared as she threw bleach on Sectonia. But Sectonia still didn't cry out,"That's odd," Sectonia said,"I can't feel anything now. Congrats Salvia, my body is now numb; you can't make me suffer anymore." Enraged, Salvia took her knife and stabbed Sectonia right in neck,"I'm not...giving up...on him..." Sectonia muttered. Then she finally died. Salvia was disappointed because Sectonia didn't die the way she wanted her to die but at least she was dead. Salvia changed her clothes and put the old clothes along with the stuff she used to murder Sectonia in a chest and locked it. She then sneaked out and went home,"What's wrong with her?" Pastel asked frantically. One of the maids shook Fay's motionless,"I don't know!" The maid cried and before they knew it, Fay combusted into flames but the flames didn't burn. The girl soon ceased to exist.

It's been three days since Sectonia had went missing. Three whole days and there was still no sign of her. The Meta-Knights search everywhere except one place. It was the shed. They didn't think much of it at first but then the started to notice a horrible scent coming from it so they finally decided to check it out. Meta Knight was not ready for what was behind that door. it was Sectonia's decomposing corpse. The way she was killed was just horrific. Meta Knight had since bodys in such a since that battle with Nightmare. No. This was way worse. Who would do such a thing? Why would they do such a thing? Meta Knight, both sickened and saddened by the sight started to vomit,"Who ever did this is going to pay!" Meta Knight thought to himself. But this wasn't even the hardest part. The hardest part was having to tell Kirby. He didn't take the bad new well.

"What a surprising turnout," Salvia thought to herself while looking at the amount of people who came to Sectonia's funeral. She didn't deserve such a turnout. In fact, she should have been forgotten like Fay was. Salvia looked at Meta Knight and Kirby. Tears kept running down the boys' face during the funeral and the knight's eyes were in this dark blue color throughout. Salvia pretended that she cared so that Meta Knight would get suspicious of her; the knight was determined to find whoever killed Sectonia anyways. After what was a long tiresome service for Salvia, Sectonia was finally buried. Salvia thought that Meta Knight and Kirby would have left but they were still looking over Sectonia's grave,"Kirby," Meta Knight said,"we may not know who did this for now but we will find them and we will bring Sectonia justice!" And with that the two finally decided to go home. As soon as the duo were out of sight, Salvia went over to Sectonia grave,"You deserved this, you bitch," Salvia whispered. She then ran back to her home to celebrate.

"Foolish Salvia," Nightmare said mockingly as he looked over Sectonia's grave,"you always keep helping me with my plans." Nightmare's two Demon Beasts then started to dig Sectonia's grave. She was just what he needed.

 **Minxy: You just removed the biggest saving grace this story had!**

 **Chibi: I don't care! This is my story and I could do what I want!**

 **Minxy: Once again, you guys, I'll try my best to fix this problem.**

 **Chibi: Just accept that Salvia X Meta Knight is a thing now. You guys seriously need to grow up and stop crying over Sectonia!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chibi: Okay, you hater! If you hate my story so much then you should just leave! I'm tired of all the hate! I think that the story is a lot better since Salvia and Meta Knight are together now.**

 **Minxy: Haven't you read one of the latest reviews?**

 **Chibi: I'm not gonna read anymore hate comments!**

 **Minxy: But this one is special; it was written by Meta Knight.**

 **Chibi: Meta Knight wrote a review?**

 **Minxy: Of course, he did!**

 **Chibi: What did he think?**

 **Minxy: He absolutely hated the previous chapter.**

 **Chibi: Then that's not Meta Knight!**

 **Minxy: Why would I guy like Meta Knight like a story like this?**

 **Chibi: He's getting paired with Salvia!**

 **Minxy: Don't you mean Garlude?**

 **Chibi: What?**

 **Minxy: The only reason you created Salvia was because you were jealous of how many people loved Meta Knight X Garlude.**

 **Chibi: Lies!**

 **Minxy: Then why does Salvia resemble Garlude.**

 **Chibi: I did that by accident, okay?**

 **Minxy: An accident? No, you tried your best to copy her in an attempt to get popular. And it didn't help that Salvia was somehow related to Silica!**

 **Chibi: Shut up and grow up!**

 **Minxy: I'm the one who should be growing up? But here you are throwing a tantrum because people rightfully hated your Mary Sue of a main character! And this story was actually starting to get good when I came along and what did you do? You killed off Sectonia out of envy! Chibi, you were the same girl who created Auait who was actually a really good OC. If you could make someone like her then obviously you know how to do much better than this.**

 **Chibi: Leave me alone...**

 **Minxy: Fine. I'll let you fall and become a failure but don't come crying to me when trolls start to attack you, when everyone laughs at your skill and you start to fail every story test you'll be given.**

 **Chibi: Leave!**

Salvia was taking a long relaxing bath. The bath water was a beautiful blend of pink and white with glitters because she used a bath bomb. She washed her body with Victoria's Secret Love Spell Body Wash, shampooed her hair with Oribe and conditioned it with the same brand. After that, she just relaxed in the tub. She then remembered Sectonia's last words,"Heh," Salvia chuckled,"you can't come back, Sectonia. Nobody cares about you so why would they even bother?" "There will be consequences..." a familiar voice muttered. Salvia looked around but she could see anything but she did certainly feel and eerie presence in her bathroom,"Who's there?" Salvia asked,"Show yourself!" "There will be consequences!" the spirit cried in an ear piercing voice. The spirit was Sectonia. She was in the horrible state she was in when her body was found. Salvia was scared; what did Sectonia want from her,"I will tell them!" Sectonia revealed and with that, she disappeared into thin air. It was probably just her eyes playing with her so Salvia brushed off what had just happened. Salvia made her long beautiful hair extremely curly, did her make up extremely well and got herself a really expensive medicure and pedicure. She bought herself a Cage Craze Slashed Sides Mini Dress with Kinky boots. She was getting ready for her date with Meta Knight. Salvia called her best friend, Candy to look after Kirby and Pastel,"Hi!" Candy said cheerfully,"I'm ready for the kids!" Salvia gave Candy some money so she could take the kids somewhere. All with all of that done, the two went on their way.

"What do you mean I should wear a different dress?" Salvia questioned Meta Knight angrily. He told her that she should wear more modest clothing the next time they go on a date,"Salvia," Meta Knight said sternly,"I like modest women so all I'm asking is that you dress more modestly next time." "So you're saying you don't like me for who I am? I can't believe you!" and with that, Salvia stormed off. Meta Knight tried to talk things out with her but Salvia pushed him away and ran away. She went to the Male Stripper Bar she went to when she went on a quest to find a Nova. She cried her eyes out while drinking a lot of beer,"I can't believe Meta Knight doesn't love me for who I am!" Salvia cried,"This beauty is a curse! All men are shallow!" Then the bartender walked up to her,"Did he objectify you?" "No, but he wanted me to cover up!" The bartender handed Salvia another beer then said,"Well what were you expecting? You're in a relationship now so obviously he'll want to cover up. Besides, you look like a prostitute right now." But Salvia should have every right to expose herself because she wanted too. But if she wanted to get him to sleep with her, she might as well give him what he wants so she decided to go put on her mother's dress. Salvia went back to get her mother's dress and put that on. It was a Purple Vintage Style Scoop Neck 3/4 Sleeve Women's A-Line Dress and she put on a pair of purple high heels and ran back to the place they stopped in hopes that her Meta Knight would still be there. Salvia finally found him doing some window shopping,"Meta Knight," Salvia said,"I'm so sorry about how I acted." He forgave her and they went on their date.

There were so many paparazzi that it was making Meta Knight sick. He just wanted to go on a nice date with his girlfriend but they were on a talk show instead. And it didn't help that he barely got to talk; lights and cameras were all on Salvia. Then suddenly, Topacia and Wisteria stepped in,"Hello, Queen Bitch," Wisteria said mockingly,"Is this going to be another one of your short-lived relationships?" Salvia made no haste to start attacking Wisteria. She pulled Wisteria's hair and punched her repeatedly in the face. Meta Knight had to intervene and stop the fight. He took Salvia back stage to talk to her but it turned into a heated argument which led to Meta Knight walking out on Salvia. Salvia ran home crying a river of tears. She took her mothers dress and burnt it,"I felt horrible in you!" Salvia cried. She then when to her Facebook to tell Meta Knight (publicly) that they were breaking up. She then broke her laptop and fell on her bed to cry some more,"My life is so hard desu," Salvia muttered,I hate Meta Knight so much desu..." "Don't worry," A mysterious voice assured Salvia,"she'll take him off your hands." Salvia looked everywhere for the source of that voice but no one was there. Suddenly, someone broke into Salvia's room. It was a musketeer wearing a dark blue, dark violet and yellow musketeer outfit with a mask that prevented Salvia from seeing his face. He made no haste to start attacking Salvia but Salvia beat him and he escaped. Salvia looked on in lust as he ran for his life,"I think I just found your replacement, Meta Knight..."

 **Chibi: I am not jealous of Garlude! She's not as smart, as kind, as nice, as beautiful or as sexy as Salvia is! I won't change this story! It's my story and I could do what I want.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chibi: Don't pretend to be Meta Knight! Meta Knight wouldn't dare to bully a little girl like me because he didn't like my story. Might I remind you all that someone wants to do a dramatic reading of my story! That's means that my story is good so can you please stop with all the hate? I am just a little girl after all and you'd be in big trouble if I told anyone that you were bullying me.**

Queen Ripple was off to visit Salvia. She wanted to comfort Salvia after the break up which left Salvia very depressed,"Good morning, Salvia," Ripple said softly as she entered Salvia's room. Salvia's room was in a dreadful state; the walls were covered in strange writings, there were tampered pictures of Meta Knight on the floor and the furniture was destroyed for some odd reason. Salvia was lying face down on her mattress,"Get out," Salvia muttered,"I'm depressed." "But that's why I'm here," Ripple explained. Salvia took a pillow and threw it at Ripple but she actually managed to dodge it,"Salvia, don't feel bad about losing another lover," Ripple assured Salvia as she walked up to her,"there's someone out there who loves you." "Who's the hell is that?" Salvia asked. Suddenly, the Fairy Queen started to kiss Salvia; if she can't say it, she might as well show it. Salvia didn't want to be a lesbian because she hated homosexuals and she was in love with Meta Knight so she pushed Ripple away,"Are you mad?" Salvia roared,"What was that for?" "I'm in love with you, Salvia!" Ripple cried,"Come on! Forget about Meta Knight; I love you more than anyone else!" Salvia gave Ripple the hardest slap in the face,"Nobody likes you," Salvia fumed,"you useless lesbian!" "You know," Ripple muttered,"I used to question why you couldn't keep a man. Now after all these recent events, I could see why." "Damn you!"

"It was horrible!" Salvia cried to the reporters interviewing her,"This drunkard man just broke into my castle and hit my dear friend Ripple in the head with his empty beer bottle! Oh, it was horrible!" Salvia cried as Ripple was carried to the ambulance. The poor Fairy Queen's head was bleeding and there were glass shards in her raven black hair but despite how things looked, she was still very much alive. The only problems were if she would she would make it to the hospital alive and if they'll be able to save her if she manages to get to the hospital. Salvia went back inside crying her eyes out but she quickly recovered and decided to take some selfies of herself when Meta Knight called. She quickly picked up the phone and answered,"Moshi moshi, Meta Knight kun," she said flirtatiously,"nani desu ka?" "I just wanted to let you know that the police want you for questioning," Meta Knight stated,"and it's for both Sectonia's murder and Queen Ripple's attempted murder." Salvia couldn't believe what she was hearing,"What the hell?" She roared,"How could you let this happen to me?!" "It's not my fault that you happened to be with them when those incidents occurred!" Meta Knight replied. She quickly hung up the phone and got ready so they would get suspicious of her and make her a suspect for both incidents.

Salvia was guided by one of the officers to the questioning room. The one who was going to question Salvia was a young woman with violet hair like hers but she had light blue eyes instead of red ones. She wore a white shirt with a red tie, a black jacket, a black pencil skirt with kitten heels,"Welcome, Your Highness," she said politely,"my name is Sage. Please take a seat." Salvia went over and took her seat. Sage decided to start with the incident with Ripple. Everything was going fine until,"Salvia," Sage said,"everyone knows very well that you are Yume Hoshi so why didn't you save Queen Ripple?" Salvia was silent; she didn't know what to do. At this rate, she was sure to become a suspect but Sage said nothing and moved on to Sectonia's murder case,"Now, from what I've gotten from Meta Knight," Sage stated,"you and Sectonia were on bad terms so why would you suddenly want to take her shopping?" "I just wanted to become friends with her again," Salvia explained,"I really did miss having her as a friend you know." "But many of the people I've questioned said that Sectonia was acting like a zombie slave when she went out with you. Why is that?" Sage questioned. Salvia was silent again. Not to mention that she didn't make any eye contact with Sage at all. Sage just decided to let Salvia go but deep down, she was on to Salvia.

Salvia couldn't believe that she was made a suspect for both incidents,"This is all Meta Knight kun's fault desu!" Salvia roared,"I will get him for this desu!" Salvia went over to Dedede's castle and kicked down Meta Knight's door only to find that her wasn't there. Then a maid was passing by," Sir Meta Knight is in the grave yard," she told Salvia as she walked by. Salvia quickly ran to the grave yard where there were plenty off police officers,"What the hell happened here?" Salvia questioned,"Don't tell me that you're all here to visit her!" "Actually, Sectonia's body has been stolen," the officer told Salvia. This news made Salvia even more happy.

 **Chibi: You know what? I don't care what the haters think! I could write whatever the hell I want so you can go screw yourselves!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Minxy: Okay, here's my attempt to fix the new problem that Chibi brought.**

 **Chibi: (Flips the bird)**

 **Minxy: Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this and please critique this story for the benefit of both me and Chibi.**

 **Chibi: I don't need critiques!**

 **Minxy: You think so. But you'll learn much you need them.**

Salvia was walking to Dreamland so she could see her Meta Knight. That's when she bumped into Sei and Eiji,"Ohaiyo, Salvia sama," they said in unison,"where are you going?" "I'm going to Meta Knight San Senpai," Salvia said cheerfully. It was always Meta Knight but Sei and Eiji had to play cool until the time comes,"We'll rid of him once and for all," Sei whispered to Eiji as they watched Salvia walking away so gracefully. In the night time, Meta Knight sitting on the balcony cradling a sleeping Kirby in his arms. He didn't have his mask off but he didn't mind considering that no one was looking. The two were star gazing so Meta Knight could get his mind of Salvia and it worked like a charm. There was also a lovely view of most of the cities and towns. It was such a beautiful night. What could possibly ruin it? Meta Knight was ready to go inside when Sei flew right in his face. Before the knight could react, Sei blew this strange powder in the knight's face.

When Meta Knight finally got back to his senses, he found himself bounded to a wall. He tried desperately to get out but it was no use,"Where am I? How did I get here? And why don't I remember anything prior?" Those were the questions swarming around in Meta Knight's head as he looked around,"Look, he's finally awake," a voice said mockingly,"good morning, Sir Meta Knight." Sei and Eiji walked towards the knight with mocking smirks,"What do you want from me?" Meta Knight questioned. Eiji laughed as he held Meta Knight's chin,"Nothing much," he answered,"we just want Salvia." "Then you can have her," Meta Knight declared,"I don't even love her anymore." Sei snickered as he placed his finger where Meta Knight's heart was,"You dirty liar," Sei muttered,"I read your heart and it tells me that you still love Salvia." "Even if I do, I don't want to be with her anymore," Meta Knight explained,"Besides, she's a horrible partner."

"A fool in denial," Eiji mocked as he took out a dull sword,"Sei! Bring in the boy!" Sei went into another room to get the boy that Eiji was talking about. He came back with an unconscious Kirby,"What are you doing?" Meta Knight questioned. The knight's tone just oozed with concern,"Oh, nothing at all," Eiji said,"that is if you do something for us." "Just as long as you don't hurt the boy," Meta Knight replied. Sei and Eiji were very satified with Meta Knight's reply,"Then you won't mind if we take something away from you, no?" Sei asked,"But what should we take from him?" "Let's see if he'll still be the sword fighter is he without an arm," Eiji suggested,"it would be an interesting sight to see." Sei used he magic to remove the armor from Meta Knight's right arm and Eiji started to cut it off with the dull sword he had. It was a long and painful experience and it didn't help that the sword wasn't sharp enough to cut his bone but it was all for Kirby's sake. After what seemed like forever, the ordeal was finally over,"Wow, I'm impressed," Eiji said sarcastically,"you didn't shed a single tear during the whole ordeal. But what will?" "I know what," Sei answered as he held to the boy out the window,"Oops!" He purposely let go of the child'sankle by which he held the boy allowing the him to fall into the river below,"KIRBY!" Meta Knight cried,"You promised not to hurt him!" Meta Knight's eyes were as red as ever and tears started to roll down his face,"Look!" Eiji said cheerfully,"he's finally crying!" "Looks like Sir Meta Knight isn't as strong as everybody thinks he is," Sei snickered.

Suddenly, a group of officers broke in with Lady Like and Sir Ebrum assisting them. They were horrified when they saw Meta Knight. So horrified in fact, Lady Like fainted,"Put your hands in the air!" One of the officers demanded. Sei snickered at the officers,"You can't get me," Sei claimed,"with my magic, I'll send you back to where you belong and you'll forget everything you just saw." However, when Sei tried to use his magic, nothing happened. Sei tired again to use his magic but with no avail,"What?" He whispered,"How did this happen?" "Don't waste our time! Put your hands up!" The officer said even louder than before. Sei and Eiji had no choice but to submit to the officers. Meanwhile, Tiff, Tuff and Ashbel were going after Kirby who was getting sweeped away by the water,"Come on, Ashbel!" Tuff urged,"Speed up!" The WolfWrath started running at his fastest at this point. They were finally catching up to Kirby. All they had to do now is get in the water to save him,"Okay, Ashbel," Tiff announced,"we need you to jump in the water!" Ashbel started to whine; going into that water would do great damage to him,"So you're just gonna let Kirby die after all he has done for you?" Tuff questioned,"What kind of man's best friend are you?" Tiff tapped Tuff on the head thinking that he was going a bit over board with convincing Ashbel to go into the water. Ashbel then started to remember when he first met Kirby.

When he was captured, the people wanted him dead. He did ransack their houses for food but his mother was sick and dying so he had no choice. Now he was going to be killed for what he has done. Then Kirby came in. If it wasn't for Kirby he would have been dead so why shouldn't he risk his life for him? WolfWrath finally decided to go into the river and swam after Kirby. His body was starting to give up on him but he had to get his hero back. When he caught up the Kirby again, he carefully picked him up with his mouth and jumped back to land,"Great job, Ashbel!" Tiff complimented. Ashbel gently placed the child on the floor and laid down next to him. The little boy looked horrible. Not only was he extremely pale, he looked like he was dead. The two children checked on Kirby and he wasn't breathing. No, he couldn't be dead. Maybe he still needs help. Thankfully, a pair of paramedics came over to tend to him. He just needed some cardiopulmonary resuscitation to save him but he was still taken to the hospital along side his father just in case.

Salvia heard about what happened to Meta Knight,"Serves him right," Salvia snickered,"and I didn't even have to lay a finger on him." Back in the hospital Kirby looked at the horrible stated his father was left in,"So many people are hurting Papa," Kirby thought to himself,"What did he do to them?" "Nothing at all, my child," A female voice stated,"you father is innocent. He's under a curse." Meta Knight under a curse? But why him? Still, he did nothing horrible enough to get a curse casted on him,"Why?" Kirby asked. A small glowing pink orb appeared in front of him but it appeared that no one else but Kirby could see him,"Salvia wished for you father to fall in love with him," the pink orb explained,"And has you can see, that wish has caused him nothing but misery. But I know how we could help him." The pink orb then explained how Salvia got her wish,"We should do the same,Kirby," the orb suggested,"by the way, my name is Huā." Later that night Kirby and Huā would start their own adventure to find their own Nova.

 **Chibi: (Looks over the previous chapters) Is she really this bad?**

 **Minxy: Shouldn't you be doing home work?**

 **Chibi: I'm done with that.**

 **Minxy: What are you reading?**

 **Chibi: None of your business!**

 **Minxy: Are you reading lemons again?**

 **Chibi: No!**

 **Minxy: Then tell me what you are reading!**

 **Chibi: I'm looking at the old chapters of Dreamland no Densetsu!**

 **Minxy: (Takes phone) Just to make sure. Good. Wait, why are you looking at the old chapters? Aren't they perfect?**

 **Chibi: Of course they are! I need to tell people why Salvia did all the things they called horrible!**

 **Minxy: Now you're attempting to justify Salvia's actions? You can't do that!**

 **Chibi: I could do what I want! Besides, she's perfect...**

 **Minxy: (Sighs) She's far from perfect. When will you finally listen? (Walks away)**

 **Chibi: (Whispers) She's not this horrible...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Minxy: Hey guys! I decided to try something new for this chapter of the story so I hope you'll enjoy it.**

(On Salvia's private chatroom)

Salvia: i luv fifty shades of grey soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much.

Crystal: YAS! It is so romantic! I have both the movies and the books!

Candy: I hated the ending though.

Salvia: yeah i would have stayed with christian grey if i were ana.

Crystal: Yeah, me too!

Candy: ME THREE!

Salvia: but meta knight san senpai is much hotter than grey!

Crystal: Are you sure?

Salvia: ill show you a picture i took of him taking a bath.

(FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED has entered the chatroom)

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: If you show that picture, you'll suffer great consequences, Salvia.

Salvia: WTF ARE YOU?

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: I am lost.

Salvia: damn right you are! now leave my chatroom or ill call the police on you!

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: They won't be able to find me, though.

Salvia: oh yeah?

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: Do it. You don't know who I am anyways.

Salvia: theyll hack your profile and track you down!

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: But what about Sage? You know that she'll expose you once more with this.

Salvia: f*** you!

Crystal: Why are you messing with Salvia?

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: Are you aware that she paid two men to cut off her Meta Knight's arm? I'll share proof if you want.

Salvia: do you even have proof?

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: I'll share a text you sent to Eiji and Sei. And it turned out that she didn't just wanted his arm to be cut off.

Salvia: dont believe her girlz!

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: Here it is: Salvia: i hate him! i hate him with all my heart! meta knight is the worst man i have evah dated in my livre! i want to hurt him so badly but i'm already in trouble for killing sectonia and almost killing ripple so i want you guys to do this for me! kidnap meta knight and kill him for me please! and give me one of his arms when youre done! ill have sex with you if you do!

Salvia: you bitch!

Crystal: OMG! I can't believe you would do this!

Candy: I thought you loved him!

Salvia: i do love him girlz! this is all fake!

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: If you don't believe that then I'll give you more tips. In the shed where Sectonia's dead body was found, there is a chest that may contain vital evidence of who killed her. Ask the police to investigate that chest, please.

Crystal: I'll be back

(Crystal has left the chatroom)

Candy: Is she going to tell the police about what FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED told us?

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: It only seems logical that she'd do such a thing.

Salvia: no! shes obviously going to call the police about you!

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: For the second time, they won't be able to find me.

Salvia: oh yeah?

(Crystal has entered the chatroom)

Salvia: crustal! did you call the police?

Crystal: Yes.

Salvia: did you tell them about FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED?

Crystal: Yes. I also told them the tip he/she gave me.

Salvia: how dare you?

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: The real question should be why are you so worried about the tip I gave them?

Salvia:...

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: No answer?

Salvia: i have one! its because i dont want to waste the polices time!

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: But a tip is really helpful. They'll be able to find who murdered Sectonia now.

Salvia: who cares about sectonia?

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: That'll take too much of my time since there were a lot of people who cared about her but I thought it'd be appropriate to talk about how much "your" Meta Knight cared about her. Whoever killed Sectonia knew of her growing relationship with Meta Knight because they were best friends before she died. In fact, he trusted her so much that he actual approved of putting Kirby into her custody in case he died.

Salvia: he actually approved?

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: Yes. Wait a minute! How did you know about Sectonia being an option for becoming Kirby's guardian?

Salvia: im meta knights girlfriend.

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: Not anymore. He doesn't even want to see you anymore. And I know that he didn't tell because he knew how much you hated Sectonia.

Salvia: so what are you saying?

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: I think you may have been stalking Sectonia.

Salvia: WTF!

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: I didn't say that you did.

Salvia: YES YOU ARE!

Crystal: Salvia, please calm down. She didn't say that you were stalking Sectonia.

Candy: Yeah.

Salvia: youre on her side now? i cant beleieve you did this to me! youre no longer my best friends!

Crystal: What?

Candy: Why?

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: Wow, that escalated quickly.

Salvia: you bratrayed me for FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED!

Crystal: We didn't actually side with her!

Candy: Yeah, we were just telling you to chill!

Salvia: dont lie to me! you clarely are on FSELCOTWOWNEIRAEDs side and think that i did all the horrible things they said i did! well heres my last message to you! i did murder sectonia i did try to murder ripple and i did pay two men to kill meta knight for me and you three are next!

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: Girls, run for your lives! She's showing her true colors!

(Crystal has left the chatroom)

(Candy has left the chatroom)

Salvia: youre still here.

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAEDL: I have no reason to be scared of you.

Salvia: Why not?

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: Because I am dead.

Salvia: WHAT?!

FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED: Goodbye, Salvia. I hope you feel sorry for what you have done to those innocent people. And by the way, where is Kirby and Pastel?

(FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED has left the chatroom)

Salvia: YOU BITCH!?

 **************************************************************************************************************************

 **Minxy: I'm sorry if the relationship described seemed rushed. I just tend to make best friends rather quickly so yeah. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this one!**

 **Chibi: Who the Hell is FSELCOTWOWNEIRAED?**

 **Minxy: A little mystery for you guys to solve. I just wanted to do something like Gravity Falls would do and give people clues on what's gonna happen next.**

 **Chibi: Too bad you're not good at it.**

 **Minxy: This is my first time doing this! Cut me some slack!**

 **Chibi: Not until you do the same for me!**

 **Minxy: I'm trying to help you become a better writer!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chibi: Why do you keep ruining my story?**

 **Minxy: Why do you still think that this is a masterpiece? Because even with me trying to help you make it better, this story is far from being one.**

 **Chibi: But my story used to get plenty of comments before you came in!**

 **Minxy: But those were all "hate comments" anyway.**

 **Chibi:... What about Amy?**

 **Minxy: I'm pretty sure that was a troll.**

Kirby, Pastel and Huā were flying to the Auream Forest to see if they could find the Nova called Auri, "But what if Salvia finds us?" Pastel questioned,"We'll be in big trouble if she does." "Don't worry about her," Huā assured Pastel,"how would she even know where we are anyway? We've reached pretty far anyways." "I'm still weary though," Pastel muttered. Pastel started to feel tired all of a suddenly,"Kirby?" Pastel asked,"Can I ride the Warp Star with you?" The pink haired buy nodded and allowed the girl to sit behind him,"Ever since Salvia slapped me, I've been starting to feel weak," Pastel thought,"What's wrong with me?" Back in Arthrophoria, Salvia looked everywhere for the children she was meant to look after but she couldn't find them anywhere,"Maybe they're in Dreamland," Salvia thought. She quickly rode to Dreamland and looked for the children but they weren't there either,"Oh no!" Salvia cried,"If Meta Knight finds out that I've lost Kirby, he'll never love me anymore!" Salvia dropped down and began to cry,"And to think that he'd bestow such an honor on me!" Salvia muttered. She then started to remember what happened earlier that day,"Can I watch Kirby?" Salvia asked cheerfully as she jumped like a excited little girl. Her breasts bounced a lot as she jumped but Meta Knight didn't seem interested in them. In fact, he was glaring at her face,"Let you watch Kirby?" Meta Knight said,"Of course n..." Then a nurse forcefully placed an anaesthesia mask on Meta Knight and he immediately went unconscious. Salvia was so happy that she got to watch over Kirby but she was only doing this to impress her Meta Knight. But Salvia knew how to get the boy back,"Auri..." She whispered.

Salvia quickly got into her CCXR Trevita and started to drive,"If I remember correctly," Salvia said to herself,"You must go straight in a forest for one hour." Salvia found the nearest forest and drove into it. It was so dark and lonely; it was perfect. Salvia drove and drove until it was nothing but darkness,"Auri, Auri," Salvia chanted,"Throw your biggest challenge at me for I think I am worthy of a wish from thee!" Suddenly, these spirits started to go after her. She didn't mind Hutch but her parents were there as well,"You are not worthy of a wish, Salvia," they lamented,"you are so dreadfully sinful." "Can't you see that I'm trying to do something good for once?" Salvia said crying,"I'm trying to get Kirby because I love him!" "Don't lie!" They screamed,"you envy the little boy! That's why you asked Sei and Eiji to drown him!" Suddenly, Salvia could see this glowing yellow light. Was that Auri? Salvia sped up only to find her daughter and Kirby riding the Warp Star,"You brats!" Salvia roared,"I'm going to kill you for this!" Salvia took out her gun and tried to shoot the children,"Don't worry!" Huā assured the children,"I'll take care of her!"

"Got ya," Salvia said to herself as she finally got a good aim,"now you're dead meat!" But before she could shoot, a hand reached out and tried to pull the gun out of Salvia's hands which made her lose her aim. Salvia turned around to see who did it,"No...," Salvia muttered to herself,"Why must you always haunt me like this?" Salvia just started to shoot at random in hopes that whoever was haunting her would get killed but no matter how many times it got shot, it wouldn't die,"You fool," it laughed mockingly,"I cannot die because I am already dead!" The being then opened the car window and threw Salvia out which led to her CCXR Trevita falling off the edge of the road,"My car!" Salvia cried,"I spent 4.5 million dollars on that!" Salvia was enraged now. She started to run after the children with all of the speed she had,"I will get you!" Salvia announced. That being who was messing with Salvia had returned to mess with her but Salvia picked up the being and threw it off the edge because she was really mad. After the being fell, a pink orb flew up to find that Salvia has gotten her hands on the kids. Salvia had knocked out her daughter and left her to be comsumed by the darkness. The little boy quickly punched Salvia right in the nose which left her with a nose bleed. Angered by her beautiful face being ruined, Salvia started to beat the boy up.

"YOU BRAT!" Salvia roared in the of her lungs,"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD UNDO THE I HAVE DONE? WELL YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR EVEN TRYING!" Salvia started to choke the boy. He tried to fight back but Salvia was way too powerful. That didn't stop the boy from trying,"It's no use," Salvia said in a stoic tone,"you will die and your father will me mine." Then that being that Salvia had to deal with returned to try and save the boy but Salvia ended up beating it. She stood on the beings head as if she were trying crush it,"YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" Salvia declared,"I WILL HAVE MY META KNIGHT EVEN IF IT TAKES KILLING HIS SON!" Just then, that glowing star appeared on Kirby's forehead once again. It shone so bright that Salvia had no choice but to let go. As soon as the bright light faded, Salvia got up to find Kirby standing there holding a pink staff that was nearly his height. Salvia began to sense strange power from that staff. Then she remembered what Dark Meta Knight had said,"No!" Salvia cried,"How could you have that power? I was supposed to have that power!" Salvia ran over to try and attack the boy once more but he started to hit with his new staff,"What kind of Star Warrior are you?" Salvia questioned,"You don't even know how to use this thing! OUCH!" "It's better than standing around!" Kirby stated,"Besides, I will learn how to use this." After seemingly knocking out Salvia, Kirby got on the Warp Star and flew back.

Huā soon appeared next to the boy,"Kirby, where are you going?" She questioned,"Don't you want to help your father?" "I have to save my sister first!" Kirby replied. Soon they managed to find Pastel. Well, they found her being absorbed by the darkness. Kirby quickly reached grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out but the darkness was too powerful,"Kirby," Huā said,"I'll help you but I must warn you of something. My physical form is absolutely horrifying so don't look at me." Soon, Kirby felt a pair of hands holding on to him. Huā started to pull the boy so he could get Pastel out of the darkness. Slowly but surely, Pastel started to come out of the darkness so they kept pulling. As soon they got Pastel out, Huā quickly changed back to her orb form before they could see what she really looked like,"You brats!" Salvia cried,"I will kill you!" The children quickly got on the Warp Star and flew over Salvia but not without hitting her in the head. Salvia quickly recovered and started to run after the children once again. Salvia didn't get tired or thirsty because she was so perfect but she didn't catch up to them until they reached the Auream Forest. It was such a beautiful sight to see. All of the trees and golden leaves the shone ever so luminously. The children slowed down so to admire the scenery completely forgetting that the worst person ever was going after them. That was until Salvia blew her cover by screaming.

They finally reached a giant golden door at the end of the forest. Despite how beautiful and non threatening it looked, this was the hardest part they had to get through. The door opened on it's own accord and sucked everyone inside of it. What waited inside were the souls of millions of people who tried to get through here. It didn't help the portal was extremely hot and the lost souls would attempt to take your own soul. The Warp Star flew as fast as it could but it didn't stop the souls from catching up and trying to take his soul. Salvia transformed into Yume Hoshi and made it out,"I don't even have to kill him," Salvia said to herself,"this will surely kill the little boy." Salvia waited patiently for the the boy's corpse to come out and it did. Salvia laughed and she picked up the corpse only for it to kick her in the face which made her drop the boy. Soon after, the Warp Star, the staff, Pastel and Huācame out and they continued their way,"How could he not be dead?" Salvia questioned as she covered her bleeding nose,"Fine! I'll just kill him myself!" Salvia looked only find that everyone else was out of sight,"YOU MOTHERF*****!" She roared as she flew foward. Only to fly right in front of this Kirby and co... And this little girl with curly golden hair, cat ears and a tail. She wore a golden kimono and held a staff that was way bigger than her. The cat girl took her staff and knocked Salvia back,"A lady like you is not worthy of a single wish," the little girl stated,"I only grant the wishes of good people. Now what is it you so desire, little boy?" "Kirby," " I wish for Salvia's wishes to be undone."Kirby wished. Suddenly all memories of what Salvia did before hand came flooding back,"Can I have one more wish?" Kirby asked. Salvia laughed at the boy,"Are you stupid? Why would she give you another wish?" "Because he among some of the greatest people I've encountered," Auri explained,"What else do you desire?"

"Can you bring back Sectonia?" The boy asked. Auri nodded as she pointed her staff at Huā. The gem on her staff started to glow as Huā turned into a beautiful woman with dark violet hair and fuchsia eyes. Both children started to tear up as they looked at the woman. They soon ran towards her and hugged her. Sectonia had this motherly look on her face and she gave the children a returning embrace but Salvia knew she was pretending. Salvia turned her wand into a sword and tried to kill Sectonia once more but Auri quickly lifted her staff and they disappeared. Salvia started to through a hissy fit soon after,"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GO LIKE THAT?" Salvia roared,"DID YOU KNOW ALL OF THE HELL I HAD TO GO THROUGH BECAUSE OF THEM?" Salvia went on and on about how they ruined her life but Auri had no time for that so she teleported Salvia back to her castle where the police were looking for her. Salvia tried to get away from them but she ultimately got caught and was arrested,"I hate Kirby," Salvia thought as she was driven to prison,"everything goes his way and he's taking my Meta Knight's love away from me! I want him dead!" "Too bad you're going to jail," The officer told her. Salvia screamed no dramatically because...Well, just because. But this story is still far from over.

 **Chibi: I won't let Salvia stay in jail.**

 **Minxy: Okay then.**

 **Chibi: Wait, you're not going to fight me or anything?**

 **Minxy: Oh no. I wasn't planning to keep her there.**

 **Chibi: That's great! (Leaves the room)**

 **Minxy: (Whispers) That's not even a good enough punishment for her.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Minxy: Boy, is this the longest chapter I've ever written or what? I didn't even expect it to be this long but it did. But is it good?**

Salvia was trying her very best to find out who was the one who hacked her chatroom. But she was in jail so she couldn't go and investigate herself so she just sat in her cell groaning for hours,"I hate my life," she groaned,"Life is so difficult for me desu." She then went over to the window to look outside. She started think about her Meta Knight because the day was just as beautiful as he was. Soon the officer would pass banging his baton to wake all the other prisoners up. It was offially time to start the day. The prisoners were sent to the eating area to have their breakfast. For breakfast, they had Lean Pockets, Fruit Loops cereal, oranges and milk but Salvia would rather eat burgers and Sprite but they wouldn't allow her to despite how famous she was. She didn't like the taste of the healthy breakfast at all because she cringed while eating. Soon, she was approached by a girl with long black hair, yellow eyes and pale skin,"You must Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki," she said as she approached Salvia,"you also must be my little brother's ex girlfriend." "Chotto matte!" Salvia screamed,"Who's your little brother?" The girl looked up dreamingly as she held her face,"It's Meta Knight," she sighed dreamingly,"and I love him so much. By the way, I'm Brandy." Salvia then left the girl to go to work. After getting sent to her cell early for beating up another prisoner, Salvia decided to think about her Meta Knight. After thinking about him for a while, Salvia drifted to sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The sound of that alarm made Salvia jump awake. She quickly looked around to find herself in her bedroom,"Salvia chan!" he mother yelled,"Get up or you'll be late for gakkō!" Salvia quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom so she could take a bath. After that, she went back to her room to change into her sailor fuku. Her put on her pastel pink sailor styled top, her micro mini pencil skirt, her garter belts, her stockings and her Mary Janes and she styled her hair into the odango style. After putting on many hairclips, she rushed downstair, took her toast and ran to front of her house to put on her expensive rollerskates,"Ittekimasu!" Salvia screamed cheerfully as she rode away from her castle. Since Salvia was so awesome, she manged to get to school early. As usual the other students of the school marvelled at Salvia as she rode inside of the faculty. Salvia turned to crowd to send them flying kisses which led to her crashing into somebody,"Baka!" she roared,"Are you kuso oroka? How can watashi show love to kanojo fans when bakas like you don watch were you're iku!" Salvia regretted what she had said because the person she bumped into had to be the most handsome new boy she had ever bumped into. The new boy had very long blue hair that he had tied into a ponytail. He also had this cute large cowlick where his bangs were. His skin was just as pale as hers, his eyes were yellow and luminous and he was muscular as well. But he did have this snaggle tooth that made his smile look very off but he was handsome regardless.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, miss," he said politely as he lent Salvia a hand,"but I did not see you." "It's okay," Salvia replied cheerfully,"I'm very clumsy anyways!" However all the students who adored Salvia thought that her clumsy nature was cute. Salvia was the most popular girl in school anyways so they adored her pros and her cons. All except for this particular girl and her group. She wore a white shirt, a black bowtie, a purple fitted jacket, a yellow skirt, black pantyhose and black Mary Janes.,"It's about time you acknowledge that something was your own fault,"the girl quoted as she and her group and her group walked up to the duo,"and you must be the new student. Welcome to Bara Senior High Meta Chevalier. I am Sectonia Amarante." Salvia knew that Sectonia was faking so she pulled Meta away and took him to the back of the school to tell him the truth about Sectonia. It turned out that Sectonia was really the one in charge of the school because her father was the mayor of the city but she was also the scariest girl in the school mostly because no one would dare to mess with her at all and everyone was afraid too.

Salvia was staring at Meta for the entire homeroom but that wasn't a problem at all because she was allowed to do whatever she wanted,"I love him so much," Salvia thought,"I want him to be my boyfriend." So she left class early to write a note inviting Meta to lunch. She went back to her classroom just in time for class and she waited for the lunch bell to ring. As soon it did, she went to her locker to get her bento. On her bento box was a note and it read,"Sorry Salvia, but Sectonia had already invited me for lunch." Salvia ripped the note into millions of pieces and went to search for her Meta Senpai. She finally found him and Sectonia being escorted by the many security guards to the special eating room. Salvia went in and decided to sit close to their table so she could have a good look at what they were doing. She knew that Sectonia was trying to put the moves on Meta because she had a crush on him but Meta already knew who she was so it was no use,"Excuse me," one of the waiters asked sounded very irritated,"aren't you gonna order something?" "Oh yeah!," Salvia jabbered,"I'll have the hamburger, fries, cake and Sakura Cola!" Salvia happily ate the food but she still looked at Sectonia to make sure that she wouldn't do anything to Meta. Thankfully, the lunch period ended before Sectonia could say anything else to Meta.

There's nothing like spending the last two school periods doing what you want so Salvia decided to find Meta so she could hang out with him. Then she was Sectonia showing off her rhythmic gymnastics skills again. She did a routine with a ribbon that day which Salvia could do a lot better if she were doing it. But Salvia had to admit that Sectonia looked extremely sexy in that leotard she wore and she did have a nice body too. Her breasts and her butt were not big like Salvia's but they did look good in their own right. Salvia especially loved it when Sectonia jumped because of the beatuy of physics and she was a really good dancer but Meta was much sexier. Suddenly, Salvia remembered that she was looking for Meta Knight,"I knew it," Salvia said to herself,"she's trying to seduce me! But I am straight so I won't fall for that!" She then flipped Sectonia off and continued to look for her Meta Senpai! He was in the kendo room this whole time. Salvia cheered Meta as he fought,"Yay!" She cheered,"Go Meta! GO META!" Then the school day was over and everyone had to leave. But this school day was far from over for Salvia and Sectonia for they had to prepare for something.

"Tadaima!" Salvia yelled cheerfully but she go no reply. She went over to the black board to see what message her parents left for her,"Our Dear Sweet Little Salvia," Salvia read,"we will be coming home late so please win that Beauty Pageant." She went to her room so she could get all of the stuff she needed and she left again. Salvia went into the building and started to get ready for the first round. She let down her hair, put on pastel masscara, pink blushes, red lipstick, a White Tease to Please Wide Net Dress, white fishnets and white kinky boots. When it was finally her turn, the crowd went wild. Salvia looked absolutely sexy in her outfit. After taking her spot on the stage, Sectonia came out. She wore her hair in a ponytail, a Black Sweetheart Neck Vintage Flare Dress and Black kitty heel shoes. Plenty of people cheered for Sectonia as well much to Salvia's dismay and it didn't help that they had to stand next to each other. Now it time for the talent show.

"Anata no banana watashi no mangoo, kawa o muite tabechatte mada mada hoshii no? dakedo mo sorede mo, ranbou ni shicha rameeeeeeeee!" Salvia sung beautifully. The judges absolutely loved her singing and so did the crowd. When she was done, the judges had their say on her performance,"It was absolutely amazing," one of the judges complimented,"you should be an idol!" "Oh come on," Salvia replied,"this is my first time singing! I'm not that great!" Then up came, Sectonia. She was doing rhythmic gymnastics with her ribbon again but she was bringing her A game because this routine was a lot better from the one Salvia had seen at school. She did plenty of amazing tricks but Salvia could have done a lot better in her first try. When Sectonia was done with her routine, the judges had their say on their routine,"That was amazimg, young lady," one of the judges said,"you should really be an olympic rhythmic gymnast." "Why thank you," Sectonia appealed,"I have been training all my life." Salvia facepalmed at how self centred Sectonia was being. That girl just had to take all the praise she got. Why wasn't she humble like Salvia?

They did all sorts of events after that and Salvia and Sectonia seemed to be gettings ties on each and everyone of them. But then they had the questions to do and Salvia ended up getting a handful of them wrong while Sectonia got all correct. Salvia was sure to lose at this point. After all the other events, the girls had to make speeches before they announced the winners. The first up was Sectonia,"Well, it's no denying that I do my best in anything I do," Sectonia bragged,"in fact, by the look of things, I might as well be the best. But it wasn't always like this. You see, after my best friend ultimately ruined our friendship, she turned everyone against me and they all started to pick on me for being a useless child. So I started pushing myself doing the things I love so I could prove that I wasn't useless at all and at the end of it all, I am absolutely proud of myself now." Now it was Salvia's turn,"I'm gonna say this right now," Salvia stated,"I don't really care about winning at all. I just did it for the fun of it all so even though I may not have won anything, I did have lots of fun doing what I loved."

"Alright!" the announcer announced,"The results our annual Beauty Pageants are in!" He announced all the other things that didn't matter, what mattered was who was the Overall Winner of the Pageant,"And the overall winner is," Announcer said,"A tie between Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki and Sectonia Amarante!" "WHAT?" Both girls said in shock. The crowd was equally as shock as Salvia and Sectonia were but Sectonia seemed to be the most ticked off by the results,"How did Salvia tie with me?" Sectonia ranted,"She got some of the lowest marks with the questions!"

"Well," the announcer replied,"Salvia is a very loved person so we couldn't possibly let her lose!"

"So you rigged the pageant just for her? This can't be!" Sectonia continued to rant on and on about how rigged the pageant was.

"Young lady," the announcer threatened,"if you continue to do this, you will get disqualified."

"I don't care!" Sectonia roared,"You can't do this no matter how much you love Salvia! You're supposed to be fair with stuff like these!" As Sectonia ranted, Salvia noticed a string coming from Sectonia's skirt,"This will get her to lose for sure," Salvia thought,"Good riddance, Sectonia!" As soon as Salvia was sure that no one was looking, she pulled the string from Sectonia's skirt which led to it falling apart and revealing Sectonia's white panties much to the latters dismay. The crowd started to ridicule Sectonia for being very indecent and so she was disqualified which meant that Salvia had won had won the Beauty Pageant. Meanwhile, Sectonia had found a place to hide so she could call her father in peace but her phone ended up dying and it didn't help that there were people picking on her and throwing garbage at her like back when she was younger,"Stop it!" Sectonia fumed as picked up a rock and threw it and one of the people. The crowd started to retaliate by attacking Sectonia. She did trie to fight back but there too many people for her to handle.

"Stop!" A voice demanded,"I wouldn't want to go hard on any off you." The crowd ignored and the young man and continued to beat up Sectonia,"Alright, have it your way," the man whispered. He then jumped in and started to attack each and everyone of the teenagers who where beating up Sectonia. Knowing fully well they don't stand a chance, the teenagers decided to bail,"Are you alright?" the young man asked as he lent Sectonia a hand. Sectonia was surprised to find that Meta would help her after all that has happened to her,"Why would you do this for me?" Sectonia asked,"You know this might also have an affect on your reputation and you're a new student!" "I don't care!" Meta replied,"I saw what Salvia did to you and that changed everything! So for as long as I live, I'll always be by your side." Before Sectonia could reacted, Meta planted a kiss on her much to Salvia's dismay. Salvia started to break down,"THAT WAS MY META!" She cried,"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"WAKE UP!" an officer yelled,"You have some unfinished work from yesterday to attend to!" "I'll be there!" Salvia replied but before she went, she decided to check her the chatroom so she could see if she could figure out who had revealed her. Then Salvia finally realised it. She took out some of the letters and they spelt,"SECTONIA." Salvia was enraged,"I will get you for this, SECTONIA!" Salvia roared as she broke out of prison.

 **Minxy: If you guys were confused why characters didn't do this or that (use their powers), Salvia happened to dream of them being in a place that's much closer to the real world so that's why. And I'm sure you'll be questioning Salvia all lot now. Anyways, ciao! See you guys in the next chapter! And if you have any questions at all, I recommend you go to the Tumblr page I made for this crack.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Minxy: School's back out but not only that. I am also planning to be at my best for this final school term so I probably won't be writing as much as I used to. But who knows, maybe I'll go back to my old habits and ruin my life. But yet again, I'm already doing more projects and home work so the future is starting to brighten up.**

Salvia ran all the way to Dreamland and broke into Sectonia's room."You bitch!" Salvia roared,"I'm in jail because of you!" "How did you even get out?" Sectonia questioned,"Oh, wait, you're Salvia and almost everything goes your way." Salvia made no haste to try and throw a punch at Sectonia but she grabbed Salvia's arm and flipped her over,"Listen here, Salvia," Sectonia warned,"if you refuse to leave my room, I'll go all out on you." "But you ruined my life!" Salvia complained,"So I ain't leaving until I kill you again!" "Alright then," Sectonia said rather calmly but immediately afterwards, she flipped Salvia over again. Salvia quickly recovered and kneed Sectonia in the stomach which left her vunerable for a while. Then she started to punch the woman over and over again,"I HATE YOU!" Salvia screamed,"YOU'LL NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH I'M SUFFERING BECAUSE OF YOUR PERFECT LITTLE LIFE!" "My perfect little life?" Sectonia muttered as she got up and wiped her bleeding nose,"But many people including myself suffer because of you and we suffer through a lot more than you had to! Even Meta Knight, the man you claimed you loved suffers because of you!" Sectonia gave Salvia a punch that was so hard, her nose started to bleed. Not giving Salvia time to react, Sectonia kneed Salvia, picked her up and proceeded to throw her off the balcony. Salvia didn't get injured from the fall at all but she still lost to Sectonia,"I HATE YOU!" Salvia cried,"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" "See you in court!" Sectonia replied. Salvia wanted to attack Sectonia again but the police had caught up to her and she was taken back to prison.

Salvia was put back into her cell where she gave herself a medi and a pedi but she did it sadly so she decided to cut herself to ease the main. Her blood sprayed her whole prison cell but she didn't die from because she was special. After that, she went to take a nice warm bath. She then started to cut herself while listening to Tokyo Teddy Bear and she started to cry again. Life was being too unfair to her and for no reason as well. But then Salvia stopped crying because she felt like she was being watched so she turned to the window to find that Sei and Eiji were watching her,"YOU HENTAIS!" Salvia roared,"HOW DARE YOU?!" Salvia tried to get up but she tripped which left her even more exposed. Sei and Eiji got the biggest nose bleed because Salvia was so hot,"DAMN GIRL!" They screamed in unison as they fell back. Salvia felt so violated by what they had done so she went outside and killed them. After hiding their dead bodies, Salvia went to write on her diary about how much she loved Meta Knight. Salvia then proceeded to cut her neck, her wrists and her ankles because she was depressed. She had to sew them because she wasn't allowed to commit suicide and then she was placed in solitary confinement. She could do nothing but sleep and dream. Salvia woke up to find she was free and in her true form. She had cuts, piercings, and tattoosall over her body, her hair was now blood red and she wore a leather corset, a collar and fishnets. Sectonia and Meta Knight were gagged and they were tied together frog tie style. Salvia really wanted to killed Sectonia because she was a love rival but she was so damn sexy in her Dreamgirl Mesh Babydoll Lingerie she wore that Salvia decided to mercy her,"Don't worry," Salvia said seductively,"we're just gonna have some fun." The duo started to struggled and panick, they did not want to be deflowered but they could not escape. Salvia laughed at Sectonia and Meta Knight as they struggled knowing fully well that there was no hope for them this time; they had to submit to her. She finally had her Meta Knight and a little bonus as well,"This is gonna be fun," Salvia said as she licked her lips. Suddenly, Salvia heard this loud banging sound and the world around her dream started to fade,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Salvia woke up from what could have been the best dream she had ever had and it's all because she had to go to court. But at least she was able to changed into something confortable. (I don't know who finds wearing a Bunny Girl suit confortable but Salvia seems alright with exposing herself at all the wrong places.) When see entered the court, everyone stared at her, half glaring and the rest getting turned on. Unfortunately for Salvia, her precious Meta Knight glared at her with his eyes turning more of a crimson color than red. Salvia was carried to her to her place where she stood and glared at Sectonia who was standing feets away from her. She hated to look of confidence that Sectonia had on her ugly face. (Salvia is the most bipolar thing in the world, isn't she?) Salvia heard everyone going on and on about evidense of this and that so she was sure to get arrested forever...Or even worse. Salvia had to find a way to save herself or she'll be seperated from her Meta Knight forever,"Salvia," the court judge said sternly,"Why did you do all of this?" "OH IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Salvia cried as she fell to her knees,"I didn't want to hurt anyone! I REALLY didn't but then I got POSSESSED! I AM BEING POSSESSED BY DARK MATTER!" (Salvia shouldn't know this because she hasn't seen or heard of the latter happening to anyone.) The court judge looked over at the other side of the court,"How dare you accuse an innocent woman of commiting such horrible crimes?" He yelled at them. The plaintiff were basically broken records because they were repeating what Salvia had done but their words would fall on deaf ears,"THANKS FOR WASTING OUR TIME, SECTONIA," Salvia snapped,"YOU JUST HAD TO WASTE OUR TIME WITH YOUR JEALOUSY!" "Why on earth would I be jealous of you?" Sectonia debated,"Besides, I'm extremely close to getting the one thing you desire." Salvia got livid to the point where she attacked Sectonia.

"Great," KIng Dedede whispered to Meta Knight as he took out the Love Love Stick,"now I can finally expose her." "Why did you bring that along?" Meta Knight questioned. Dedede was going to answer but he realised that he had absolutely no reason to bring it,"I don't even know my self," Dedede answered,"but at least I have a reason to use it now. King Dedede jumped right behind Salvia and shot her with the Love Love Stick. The rest of the court were expecting a Dark Matter to fly out of Salvia but nothing came out,"She lied to us!" A woman yelled,"she ought to be arrested for her crimes!" So Salvia was to stay in jail for the rest of her life even if her crimes were more worthy of a death sentence,"I'll get you for this, Sectonia chan," Salvia muttered as she was dragged out of the building.

 **Chibi: YOU PROMISED!**

 **Minxy: She'll get out another way, Chibi!**

 **Chibi: How?**

 **Minxy: You'll see. And I bet many of you are question Salvia's sexuality at this point and I'm probably repeating myself. Anyways, ciao!**

 **Chibi: Sayonara!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chibi: Yay! I'm writing again!  
**

 **Minxy: So am I!**

 **Chibi: Remember! Leave your constructive criticism in the comments. BUT IF YOU'RE HATER THEN LEAVE! THIS IS MY STORY AND I COULD DO WHATEVER I WANT! C** **onstructive criticism (Compliments) only!**

 **Minxy: Actually, you haters can hate on this story as much as your like. And I'm not joking. Even with all the good moments and chapters in it, this story is still about Salvia.**

 **Chibi: STOP THE HATE!**

You'd think that Salvia would spend her whole life in prison or even get a death sentence after all of the horrible things she has done. BUT NO! THEY HAD TO GIVE HER A TWO MONTH SENTENCE! WAY TO GO, SHE'S FREE! Anyways, Salvia went back to Dreamland to find that a lot has went on since she was gone. Ribbon was training to become a swordfighter, Kirby learnt how to use his staff, Susie built a time machine and King Dedede and Queen Ripple were in a relationship,"Oh, I wonder how my Meta Knight San Senpai is doing," Salvia sighed dreamingly. She was sneaking to Meta Knight's room but she overheard Sectonia talking to herself so she went to hear what she was talking about,"I have to do it," Sectonia said to herself,"I'm not going to let any other woman take Meta Knight from me." Salvia couldn't believe what she was hearing and she was not going to let Sectonia take her Meta Knight away from her so Salvia decided that she was going to travel back in time so she could make herself Meta Knight's childhood sweetheart.

Salvia patiently impatiently waited for Susie's bedroom light to turn off since that meant to she was going to sleep. After what seemed like forever, Susie finally took off her bedroom light and Salvia sneaked into her lab to find the time machine. Salvia somehow knew the password to Susie's lab and was able to get in there with ease. After doing that, she went to the time machine and when thirteen years into the past but before she did anything else, she turned herself into a twelve year old girl with Double Ds and she officially went to look for her Meta Knight. Salvia started to imagine how cute Meta Knight would look as a kid and it would make lots of sense since he grew up tp become a hunk and she could imagine all the kids being scared of him like how he was as a grown up. Salvia managed to track down the school Meta Knight went to and became a student there.

"Please, welcome our new student," said,"This is Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki and she's from an extremely rich household. However, I do not want her to get special treatment because of this. She is a normal student like the rest of you and she should be treated as such." Since there was an empty seat next to a blue haired dorky boy with glasses that look impossible to see through, Salvia had to sit next to him,"I can't believe I have to sit next to this dork," Salvia thought to herself as she looked at the boy,"he's so ugly!" (Salvia considers wearing glasses and braces ugly.) But Salvia decided to ignore him so she could write her love confession to her Meta Knight. When class was finished, Salvia searched for Meta Knight shoe locker and put the letter inside,"Now it's time to wait,' Salvia said cheerfully. There was no sakura tree in this school; it had roses instead but rose were still romantic so Salvia didn't care. After waiting for what seemed like forever agin, someone finally arrived but it was that boy that Salvia had to sit next to,"Eww!" Salvia screamed,"What are you doing here?" "Well, uh, I got the letter you wrote for me," the boy said awkwardly,"I-I can't believe such a beautiful princess like you would fall for a loser like me!" Salvia couldn't believe this. This ugly, awkward and dorky boy was her handsome, confident and smart Meta Knight. Salvia had to spend many horrible days with this dork. In fact, she hated Meta Knight now because he wasn't the Meta Knight that she knew. She had already agreed to go to the school dance with him but she'd rather go with the boy who looked almost identical to him but he was handsome, had hot pink hair, yellow horns, dark red eyes and beautiful angel wings,"Salvia darling," Meta said cheerfully,"you called me for something?" Then Salvia gave Meta the hardest slap in the face,"It's over!" Salvia roared,"I never wanted to date a nerdy dork like you anyways! Find your own dorky girlfriend!" "B-but I love you more than anything in the world," Meta stuttered sadly. Salvia slapped him once again and then she stormed off,"No girl would ever want to love you!" She yelled.

When Meta thought that he had finally found love, the love of his life would ditch him. And to think that he felt good about himself but he was a fool to think that someone would actually love a loser like him. He walked and walked very aimlessly for he found himself running into two large trash cans which also led to him getting covered in garbage. And it didn't help that most of the children were from his school so they laughed at him,"Shut up!" Meta cried,"It's not funny!" But they laughed even more. Meta had no choice but to run since running was the only thing he could do to at least get away from the bullies. He found an old building and made no haste to get inside only to find a little girl sitting in the middle of the room all by herself. Meta wanted to run but he noticed that the girl did nothing except for looking at him sadly,"You get bullied a lot , right?" The girl asked quietly. Meta nodded as he approached her,"It's okay," she said,"I get bullied a lot too. But that's not why I'm here." "Then why are you here?" Meta questioned. The girl let out a deep sigh before replying,"My boyfriend, Eiji, dumped me for Salvia." "I know her," Meta said so suddenly,"She broke up with me!" "But I thought she was dating Eiji!" the girl exclaimed. The two children pouted at the thought of Salvia,"And she promised to go to the dance with me," Meta revealed,"and I told everyone that I had a partner for the dance." There was silence between the two children before the girl pulled on Meta's arm,"Do they allow you to bring guest to the dance?" The girl questioned rather happily. Meta nodded in reponse,"Then I'll go to the dance with you! We'll meet in front of this house then you'll take me there!" The little girl announced happily,"By the way, what's your name?" "It's Meta," Meta replied,"and what's your name?" The little girl looked around then she whispered into Meta's ear,"Everyone knows me by the name Bella. But my real name is Sectonia." Meta was surprised. He didn't know that this girl was a princess but that would make going to the dance with her a lot better. Sure no one else but him (And Salvia) knew that she was a princess but it was such an honor.

 **Chibi: It's about time Salvia got out of prison! Besides, she didn't deserve it anyways!**


	33. Chapter 33

Salvia waited impatiently for her new partner to come. Even though she has only been there for a minute, it felt like forever for her so when he finally arrived, she insulted him for being slow and coming late. At the school dance, Salvia was the most beautiful girl there and she wore the most beautiful purple ball gown dress ever, had her hair done by a professional and she wore glass slippers. She and Galacta danced so gracefully to the slow paced music; they looked just like a princess and a prince dancing and Salvia was happy that Meta didn't come so she wouldn't be embarrassed. But when Salvia thought she'd finally get a break from Meta, he came to the dance with Sectonia accompanying him. Salvia glared at the two losers before storming off the talk with the popular kids,"I can't believe Meta actually got a girl to the dance," a girl whispered to Salvia,"and a cute one, too." "Don't get too concerned," Salvia stated,"besides, that girl is a loser just like him. I could tell just by looking at her." Salvia looked at the duo again to find that they were dancing and they were really good for a couple of losers. She also noticed that they were getting some attention which made Salvia mad,"I have to find a way to embarrass them," Salvia thought,"those losers don't deserve any attention at all."

Salvia went over to the DJ and requested him to play some party music. Then she started to twerk ("Because that's totally a dance that kids should be doing"),"Wow!" One of the kids said amazed,"What is that?" "It's called twerking," Salvia explained,"and it's a dance that I total invented myself." Now everyone was paying attention to Salvia again with the exception of Meta and Sectonia who were at the snack table. Salvia was so enraged by this so she went over by them, took one of the punch bowls and threw the punch on Meta's head,"Meta is the punch monster!" Salvia announced,"Come, let's laugh at the punch monster!" And all the children did just that. Sectonia was thinking of a way to save her new friend. She could talk to them but her words would always fall on deaf ears, she could fight back but she'd get in trouble for beating up other students so the only thing left to do was embarrass herself. She took one of the punch bowls and threw punch on herself,"If he's a punch monster then I'm one too," Sectonia stated,"so laugh at me as well." But instead of that, some other children started to turn themselves into punch monsters and others turned themselves into monster of their own. Salvia was so enraged by her fame being stolen from her so she took a cupcake and threw it at Sectonia. There was a bit of silence until someone cried,"Food Fight!" And this gave Meta and Sectonia the opportunity to have their revenge on Salvia so they as much food as they can at her. Salvia's beautiful purple gown was soiled so she ran away to find the time machine to go three years into the future,"Hopefully this Meta Knight won't be such a mean annyoing loser!" Salvia said to herself as she entered the time machine.

Before she exited the time machine, Salvia changed herself into a fifteen year old with even bigger breasts and she changed her clothes then she went to search for her Meta Knight,"I'll find his home this time," Salvia thought,"and there's a high chance that he and Sectonia are no longer friends. Besides, who'd want to be with a loser like Sectonia?" Salvia looked everywhere until she finally broke into a large backyard where she saw her Meta Knight playfully swinging on the trees. He no longer had the glasses and the braces, his hair was reaching his back and he was slightly muscular. This Meta Knight was not as sexy as the one she knew and loved but at least she could stand looking at him,"Meta!" A voice called,"Why are you always climbing the trees? You could fly just fine!" Salvia looked to find where the voice came from and to her shock, she found Sectonia standing by the tree that Meta Knight was on,"I can't help it," Meta replied,"I just like climbing the trees." Salvia instantly assumed that Sectonia was insulting Meta but her face showed otherwise. Sectonia was clearly blushing and smiling so she must be a tsundere,"Ha ha ha!" Salvia whispered to herself,"Real boys don't like tsunderes so Sectonia would be dumped if she tried to confess her feelings to MY Meta Knight." Salvia wanted to go inside and seduce Meta Knight but this one wasn't attractive enough for her so she went back to her future where her breasts grew retardedly big.

Salvia went to Dreamland to see her Meta Knight and seduce him because there was no way he could resist her since she had huge breasts now. But first, Salvia went to Hot Topic because she wanted to turn into a the world's most goffick goth. She bought herself a a black spiky choker, skeleton earrings, goffick make up, a pastel purple corset, a black micro mini skirt, skeleton knee socks and pastel purple super high heels. After that, Salvia found Meta Knight and Sectonia having a sparring match but she assumed that they were actually fighting,"What a shame," Salvia said pretendingly saddingly,"and to think that you were such great tomodachis when you were children. But Sectonia's a bitch anyway!" The duo stopped fighting and stared at Salvia,"Actually," Meta Knight replied,"Sectonia's still my best friend." "NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!" Salvia cried,"I'll kill for this, Sectonia!" But alas, Sectonia gave Salvia a rocket punch that sent her flying to the sky,"Once a bitch, forever a bitch," Sectonia muttered. Salvia landed in where the time machine was. When she got up, she found an old man with cat ears looking at her time machine,"Another one of these, eh?" The old man said to himself,"These beings just love tampering with the past and the future don't they?" The old man took out a wooden staff and blasted the time machine into millions of pieces,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Salvia screamed,"THAT WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD STOP SECTONIA CHAN AND META KNIGHT SAN SENPAI KYO FROM BEING BEST TOMODACHIS!" "But at least you did something good for once," the old man joked. Salvia got so livid, she took out a knife and stabbed the old man to death. If only she knew who she just killed.

Suddenly, Auri appeared in fron of Salvia clearly enraged and saddened,"You fool!" Auri cried,"Have you realised what you have done?" Salvia flicked her hair and stuck her tongue out at Auri,"This idiot destroyed my time machine!" Salvia roared,"He deserved to die!" "I expected better from a woman who's a Nova herself!" Auri stated. Salvia could not believe what she was hearing but it was so awesome (NOO!) that she had to believe it,"Transform!" Salvia yelled. Her Nova powers were unlocked and Salvia grew cat ears and a cat tail and she outfit turned into a sailor fuku only it was super kawaii pastel desu! "IN THE NAME OF CHITSU AND INKEI! I WILL FAKKU YOU!" Salvia battle cried. She then summoned two Galaxia swords but they were pastel pink and kawaii. Auri summoned her staff and the battle began. Salvia blasted a super huge and powerful but kawaii lazer at Auri but she dodged it and proceeded to blast multiple small lazers at Salvia but Salvia resisted them. She then flew towards Auri very quickly and tried to stab her but Auri blocked her attack and punched her in the stomach. Salvia coughed rainbow blood because the punch was so powerful,"Y...You...You Bitch. *Cough* *Cough*" Salvia stuttered,"I...Hate...You. *Cough*." "Do I look like I care?" Auri questioned,"Well, if you think I do, I actually don't care about you at all!"

Meanwhile, back in Dreamland, Meta Knight and Sectonia were just relaxing and they were just talking about random stuff that's not important to the story until Salvia's Super Kawaii Lazer Desu flew by,"What the f*** was that?" Meta Knight questioned. Sectonia got up to watch the lazer fly to nowhere important,"I don't know," she answered,"but smells like Salvia." Meta Knight got up and smelled the air,"Oh geez, you're right," Meta Knight said. Back to the battle, Salvia and Auri were aimlessly blasting at each other and the blasts that they blasted flew into each other and exploded,"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU NYA!" Salvia screamed at the top of her lungs,"AND I WILL WIN META KNIGHT SAN SENPAI KYO NYA!" "Ha!" Auri laughed,"Why would a man like Meta Knight fall for a whore like you?" That offended Salvia greatly,"How dare you?" Salvia exaggerated,"WATASHI WILL KILL ANATA RIGHT IMA! SUPER KAWAII ULTRA GLITTER PASTEL RAINBOW CUTIE SEXY LAZER!" "STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice announced. Salvia looked to find the source of that sexy voice and it was her Meta Knight,"Oh, Meta Knight San Senpai Kyo," Salvia appealed,"you're so sugoi desu! Aishite iru!" "So, you love Meta Knight, eh?" Auri observed. She then took both Meta Knight and Sectonia and trapped them in force fields,"Why did you trap Sectonia?" Salvia asked,"I don't like her." "Your mind tells me otherwise," Auri revealed,"you desire Sectonia as much as you desire Meta Knight."

"That's not true!" Salvia roared," I am asexual!" However, the others were not convinced,"Let's just get back to the battle," Auri said. So Salvia formed her Super Kawaii Ultra Glitter Pastel Rainbow Cutie Sexy Lazer and tried to blast Auri but she flew away which made Salvia shoot the lazer downwards which made a big hole on the ground. Salvia and Auri have been fighting for hours but they've made no progress but Auri got desperate,"Salvia?" Auri asked,"What are the things you treasure the most in this world?" "Simple," Salvia answered,"Meta Knight and Popstar so if you destroy them, I'll get super sad." "In that case!" Auri announced as she freed Meta Knight and Sectonia from the force fields,"I will destroy thw whole of Popstar but I'll make sure you'll never be able to wish it back just so you'll know how I feel about you killing my grandpa!" Then Auri quickly flew up to the sky,"Come, Meta Knight San Senpai Kyo!" Salvia yelled and she grabbed Meta Knight's hand,"Let's escape Popstar together!" "NO!" Meta Knight screamed as he forced Salvia to let go of him,"I'm not leaving!" Salvia was shocked by what Meta Knight said,"But Meta Kun," Salvia lamented,"Isn't this what you want? Don't you want to live with me in paradise?" "You know nothing about me, Salvia!" Meta Knight scolded,"I've already gotten almost everything I wanted in life but the only thing that'd make my life paradise is for you to be gone!" Salvia was really hurt by Meta Knight's words so she flew off,"Aren't you gonna stop this?" Sectonia shouted,"Because this would be something that'll totally make Meta Knight like you!" "I CAN'T!" Salvia cried,"I'M TOO DEPRESSED!" And she left Meta Knight and Sectonia standing there,"ARE YOU F****** KIDDING ME?" Meta Knight fumed.

Salvia flew away from Popstar but then she got hit by star which sent her flying down to an unknown planet. When Salvia woke up, she found herself in a frozen planet that had a lot of abandoned building and facturies. Salvia was so depressed that she cut herself but it didn't help ease the pain so she started to smoke. She couldn't believe that her Meta Knight had hated her especially after all of the things she has done for him. Suddenly, a bunch of robots came that started to attack Salvia but she killed all of them without breaking a sweat. Salvia walked around the planet to see if she could find a single person but there was absolutely no person on that planet at all. Then Salvia remembered what Sectonia said,"Aren't you gonna stop this?" Sectonia shouted,"Because this would be something that'll totally make Meta Knight like you!" Salvia then realised that stopping Auri from destroying Popstar would make Meta Knight love her so she flew towards Auri at high speeds but she was too late. Auri blasted Popstar and everything was destroyed,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Salvia cried. She the self destructed and it was so powerful that it destroyed the whole universe.

Salvia woke up to find herself in the hospital,"Oh, where is this place I am at?" Salvia thought,"Am I in Heaven desu?" Suddenly, a doctor entered her room,"Oh, you're finally awake," the doctor sighed,"I am Doctor Ishi." "Where is my Meta Knight?" Salvia questioned,"Is he alright?" "He's not here so I don't know that," Doctor Ishi replied so Salvia flew out of the hospital to go find her Meta Knight. She went back to the spot where she fought with Auri only to find pieces of the Battleship Halberd scattered everywhere,"WHERE'S MY META KNIGHT!" Salvia cried then she looked up to the sky to find her Meta Knight flying down with his crew,"MY META KNIGHT!" "Leave me alone," Meta Knight warned as he walked pass Salvia. But Salvia wanted to talk to her senpai,"Why is my kyo so grumpy, nya?" Salvia asked,"Why is my kyo so grumpy, nya?" "You killed someone's grandfather, Salvia!" Meta Knight scolded,"That's why I'm so grumpy!"

"He's destroyed my time machine!"

"And you could just ask Susie to build a new one!"

"He still destroyed my time machine!"

"That does not excuse your actions, Salvia! Even if we can fix your screw ups, you're still doing horrible things!"

"They did horrible things to me first!"

"ENOUGH!"

"Nani?"

Meta Knight then grabbed Salvia by the neck and choked her,"I've had enough of your nonsense, Salvia! Every bit of tolerence I had for you is gone so if you dare to do anymore bulls***, I will kill you." He then released Salvia from his grip and flew his way. Salvia sat there holding to her neck but she was happy because her Meta Knight had touched her but the feeling would leave when Auri appeared in front of her,"Here's a warning for you," Auri muttered,"I won't kill your Meta Knight but I'll put a curse on him and you as well. In fact, since you love Popstar so much, I might as well curse this whole planet. You won't be able wish anyone on Popstar back no matter what and your powers as a Nova will be limited so you won't abuse your powers so you better be careful." And with that, Auri disappeared. Salvia flipped her off and she took her leave.


	34. Chapter 34

**Minxy: Warning! This chapter contains mentions of pedophilia and much more attempts to murder a child by our "heroine"! Please read at your own risk!**

Salvia was busy stalking her Meta Knight spending time with Kirby. She was jealous of Kirby as well because he was also very close to Meta Knight. But they were too close in her opinion. (And since Salvia is...Well...I don't even know! She just thinks that Meta Knight and Kirby are in a romantic relationship!),"No fair, nya," Salvia groaned,"Meta Knight kun loves Kirby kun more than me, nya." Salvia got especially mad when Kirby got tired and Meta Knight started to carry him around,"The boy is just pretending desu!" Salvia thought to herself,"I can't believe that my Meta Knight kun is a pedophile desu." Completely ignoring the fact that Kirby was Meta Knight's son. Salvia flipped Kirby off then she went home. She ran all the way to her bathroom and started to cry her eyes out,"I hate Kirby kun nya!" Salvia cried,"I hate kare so much desu!" Salvia proceeded to cut herself and filled her entire bathtub with her blood. Salvia's hair turned redy because of all of the blood in her hair,"I will kill him for sure," Salvia muttered,"And Sectonia chan too, nya!"

Salvia cut her hair into a bobcut and she changed her eyes into a purple color so she'd get a job as a nurse. Since she was so sexy, she got the job and she changed her name to Arika so no one would find her out. Salvia made sure to practice for if Kirby happened to come to the hospital for some kind of treatment so she tested various chemicals on many different children to see what worked best. She decided that cyanide was the best because she loved it so much. Meanwhile, many patients died under Arika's care but no one got suspicious about it for some reason. One day, a sick little girl was put into Arika's care. Her name was Ivy and she was the daughter of a strong warrior. She had beautiful long hot pink hair, two short golden horns, coal black eyes, fair skin and she also seemed to smile no matter what the situation was. Ivy had accidently ingested poison but thankfully she was able to get to the hospital before it could do any damage to her.

"Oh, Miss Arika," Ivy chirped happily before Arika could step out of her room,"can you stay with me?" "Sure," Arika replied,"What do you want to do?" "Can you do my hair?" Ivy asked as she brushed her hair with her hands. Ariku grabbed a comb and a brush and combed her hair into a Fishtail Ponytail. Ivy was happy to have such a beautiful (Look up the definition of beautiful and see if that applies to Salvia) and nice nurse taking care of her,"You're so wonderful, Miss Arika," Ivy said,"will you marry my father?" "Nani?" Arika said in shock,"My heart only belongs to Meta Knight kyo."

"You know Meta Knight?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's my uncle! What is he like? I don't know him yet."

"He's the most sugoi otoko in the world."

"Sugoi otoko?"

"Awesome man."

And so, Arika told Ivy many stories about Meta Knight but deep down, Arika wanted to kill Ivy because she didn't want to have another love rival. (What's with Salvia thinking that Meta Knight's a pedophile? So Arika decided that she was going to poison Ivy,"Ivy," Arika said happily,"do you want chocolate milk." "Oh yes!" Ivy chirped because she loved chocolate milk. So Arika went to the kitchen to fix up some chocolate milk for Ivy but she added cyanide to it. After that, another nurse entered the room,"It seems that many children are asking for chocolate milk today," the nurse observed,"I hope we still have. I wouldn't want to tell Kirby that we're out anyways." "Wait," Salvia said as she turned around sugoily,"don't you mean Kirby of the Stars?" The nurse nodded in reply,"The poor thing got hit on the head by a monster," the nurse explained,"but thankfully he survived." So Arika asked the nurse to find the straws so she could switch the drinks, then after that, the nurses went their ways,"Mwah ha ha ha ha!" Arika thought to herself,"I've finally gotten rid of Kirby!"

 **Chibi: Did Salvia finally manage to kill Kirby?**

 **Minxy: Who is Ivy's father. (I'm sure that you all already know this, though.)**

 **Chibi: Will Salvia be able to do the same to Sectonia?**

 **Minxy: Are you, the readers, supposed to cheer for Salvia?**

 **Chibi: Of course!**

 **Minxy: She poisoned a kid. And not only that, but she poisoned Meta Knight's kid! How would Meta Knight feel about his only child dying?**

 **Chibi: Salvia's love is much better than anything in the world!**

 **Minxy: And I thought you were getting better. I grew up a lot slower than I thought.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Minxy: *Uploads new chapter* Heh, I can't wait for Chibi to read this...**

"I can't wait to hear about Kirby's condition," Arika thought,"Or wait! I meant his death! There's no way he'll survive cyanide poisoning!" Arika was dancing happily because she thought that she had finally killed Kirby but little did she know about the existence of hydroxocobalamin. Arika decided to go get herself pocky for lunch because she was so happy. After that, Arika decided to sneak into Kirby's room so she could see his dead body. But the child wasn't dead at all. He was sleeping rather peacefully actually which made Arika very angry,"How are you not dead?" Arika roared,"I poisoned you with cyanide!" The little boy woke up and looked at the nurse who attempted to murder him,"Don't you think?" Kirby questioned,"Do you have a brain?" Arika got so livid and she was about to attack Kirby but then Nightmare appeared behind the boy. He made no haste the grab the boy and hold him hostage but since Kirby fought back, he slammed the child's head against the wall which knocked him out,"Hello, my dear Salvia," Nightmare appealed,"Does your Meta Knight not love you?" "He totally does!" Salvia cried,"He's my future husband like you said!" "I didn't say that, Salvia!" Nightmare explained much to Salvia's shock,"I just said that you'd fall in love with him and that's it! But forget about that! This is the only child of your Meta Knight and if you cared about him, you'd give yourself to me for the sake of the boy." "YOU CAN HAVE KIRBY ALL YOU WANT!" Salvia declared,"META KNIGHT WON'T NEED THIS BOY ONCE HE FALLS IN LOVE WITH ME!" Nightmare laughed when he heard Salvia's answer,"You still think your brother loves you?" Nightmare laughed,"You will regret this!" And with that, Nightmare vanished with the child. Salvia just flipped him off and went to exit the room only to find Meta Knight standing there and he didn't look too happy...And by he didn't look too happy, we meant that he was f****** livid!

Kirby woke up only to find himself in the void. Yeah...that's how it goes. He searched frantically for a way out but with no avail. Suddenly, Nightmare appeared before him,"Hello, my grandson," He snickered,"Hey! Stop that!" (Kirby was hitting him with his staff.) Nightmare quickly grabbed the aggressive boy and took his staff from him,"Listen!" Nightmare fumed,"Now, you're wondering why you're here, right?"

"Salvia?"

"Yes."

"I knew it," Kirby pouted.

Nightmare laughed at the boy's face but he quickly shifted back to serious mode,"Now listen, my grandson," Nightmare began,"I am going to give you the power to beat Salvia so you could bring her back to me. However, she must be brought back alive." "I don't trust you," Kirby stated. Nightmare's face fell,"Oh, but think about your father?" Nightmare asked,"Don't you want to get rid of the source of your father's unhappiness?" Kirby was shocked; how did he know about all this? But he decided to brush it off. Nightmare did say that his father will be safe after all,"I'll do it," Kirby annouced with his usual cheerful tone but that quickly shiften to a threat,"But you better keep your promise because I certainly won't tolerate you hurting my father in anyway. If you do hurt him, I'll make sure that you finally meet your demise even if I'm unable to do so right away, got that?" Nightmare nodded,"Now, it's time to unlock your true power," and with that, Nightmare started the process. Kirby slowly but surely grew into a adult man. (It's a lot like when Chibiusa transformed into Black Lady.) He also felt his power growing immensely. When the transformation was done, Nightmare gave Kirby a mirror,"Look at yourself now," He stated,"don't you look similiar to someone?" Kirby looked into the mirror and much to his surprise, he looked a lot like his father. Was that man staring back at him is what he'll look like in the future? Kirby was speechless,"Just like your father," Nightmare appealed,"but there's just one more thing." Nightmare handed Kirby a ribbon. After staring at the ribbon for he while, he took it tied his now long pink hair into a ponytail much like his father's. After looking at his reflexion once more, a look of pride took over his face,"Take me to her," Kirby muttered.

"But, I didn't mean it!" Salvia pleaded as she dodged one of Meta Knight's attacks,"I was scared and I didn't know what else to do to save my life!" "So you'd rather put your life in front of a child's own?" Meta Knight said as he charged another attack,"This is exactly why I loathe you!" Salvia dodged Meta Knight's attack again. She then took out her katana and kicked him down to the ground,"Oh, Meta Kun," Salvia appealed,"Don't make me kill you." "I'd rather die!" Meta Knight declared. Salvia got so livid that she was about to stab Meta Knight,"Fine!" Salvia cried,"I'll just have your dead body!" But before she could do anything, someone kicked her off Meta Knight and pointed his sword at her,"YOU BAKA!" Salvia fumed. When she looked up, she found Kirby but he looked a lot like Meta Knight. Meta Knight was also shocked when he saw Kirby; what happened to his baby? Salvia was immediately attracted to Kirby,"Kirby," Salvia muttered,"Is that you?" The man said nothing. Instead, he took Salvia by her neck but Salvia kicked him and tried to get back her katana but Meta Knight threw into his Dimensional Cape. Then both men started to approach Salvia slowly ,"Oh no!" Salvia panicked,"I know what you're going to do! You're going to have sex with me!" "No," Meta Knight replied cooly,"I'd rather do that with Sectonia."

"Me too! Sectonia's nice!"

"Kirby, you don't even know what we're talking about."

Kirby giggled awkwardly,"Sorry, Papa." Meanwhile, Salvia couldn't believe what she heard; her Meta Knight would rather have sex with Sectonia? Salvia got so livid that she suddenly got super powerful and she beat the both of them up,"How could you accept Sectonia's feelings?" Salvia questioned.

"Sectonia's feelings?" Meta Knight asked.

"Don't act stupid!" Salvia roared,"You know that Sectonia has feelings for you! In fact, even before I messed with time and made her your childhood friend, she loved you with all her heart!"

"She didn't even confess to me."

"NANI?"

"Oh don't worry, I accept her feelings."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Salvia cried,"THIS CAN'T BE!" Grabbed Kirby and Meta Knight with her breasts and she proceeded to smash them against a nearby wall she she could them because she loved Meta Knight so she put them down. Kirby had turned back into a little boy as Salvia ran away crying. Her breasts bounced frantically as she ran and she cried rainbow tears,"I LOST MY META KNIGHT!" Salvia thought to herself,"SECTONIA WON!"

 **Chibi: NOOOOOOOOO! Why did you do this?**

 **Minxy: To save the story.**

 **Chibi: You know what? Do what you want!**

 **Minxy: Really? Thanks a lot! Anyways, exams are coming very close so whether I'd still be as active as I usually is a mystery but I'll be the main writer of this story now because...**

 **Chibi: I give up! I don't want to write this story anymore! I'm now writing a Creepypasta called The Deadly Nightshade. Go read it please and remember to give me constructive criticism!**

 **Minxy: Do the same for me too but don't worry about being ignored!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Minxy: *Writes stuff* Yes. This is good. *Uploads it***

(14 Years in the Future)

(? POV)

I remember when the world was a wonderful place; everyone was carefree and nothing seemed wrong. And...*Sighs* And I had such a wonderful family. Father, mother, my big brother and I just wanted to live happy lives. But to her, we needed to die. In my late childhood, that happy aura that surronded my family turned into one of fear but my family tried to hide it from me with their forced smiles. But I still knew that something was wrong and four years later, I was proven right but I honestly wished I wasn't. They have killed my entire family and I watched them die trying to protect me. Now, I may be only fourteen years old but I am going to save my family! No... That's not all... I'll save the future of the whole universe. I am the Iron Maiden and I've trained long and hard for this moment!

(End of POV)

"Is it finished?" The Iron Maiden questioned. Susie formed a small smile on her face and nodded. In front of the two stood a brand new time machine that Susie had just finished. She looked proudly at her time machine,"And I thought that I'd never be able to finish this thing because of the lack of resources," Susie stated,"but it ended up being worth it." Suddenly, the duo heard loud banging noises from outside the lab,"Crap! She found us!" The Iron Maiden muttered as she took out her sword. Susie quickly grabbed The Iron Maiden by the arm,"You need to get into the time machine!" Susie urged as she tried to get her into the time machine. But the young girl pulled away from her,"No!" she cried,"I'm not leaving you here! Please, come with me!" "I can't," Susie replied,"I made that time machine specifically for you so there's no way I'd fit in there. And if I go instead of you this future would have still happened because I don't know all of the information that you do. So please..." Just then, a whole army broke into Susie's lab,"Halt!" The leader announced. The Iron Maiden was about to take out her sword and attack the soldiers but Susie gestured for her to stop and she calmly approached the leader,"Sir Galacta Knight," Susie said,"I must apologize for these current actions." Suddenly, Susie took out a gun and shot Galacta in the face,"Child!" Susie announced,"Get into the time machine! I'll distract them for you!" The Iron Maiden nodded and quickly ran to the time machine while Susie delt with the soldiers. As soon as The Iron Maiden entered the time machine, she saw Susie getting disarmed as one of the soldiers lashed her hands with his sword. The woman forced a smile on her face as she looked at the time machine. The Iron Maiden quickly set the year and the date and with a press of a button, she was gone.

(The original timeline)

It has been a month since Salvia accidently got Meta Knight and Sectonia together and stuff. But anyways, it was such a gloriously beautiful day in Dreamland and our "wonderful" protagonist, Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki was spending it stalking her senpai, Meta Knight who was on a date with her love rival, Sectonia,"Oh ho ho ho ho desu," Salvia thought,"Meta Knight Kun is going out with Sectonia Chan desu...This is all Susie's fault! She didn't build that time machine then I wouldn't have went back in time and I wouldn't have made Sectonia Chan friends with Meta Knight Kun and META KNIGHT KUN WOULDN'T HAVE ACCEPTED SECTONIA CHAN'S FEELINGS DESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" "Hi!" a voice suddenly said. Salvia turned to find Taranza. They were spending a minute or two trying to talk to each other but they were both talking at the same time so their sentences were hard to make out. Salvia's eyes suddenly turned into a galaxy,"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed,"You're Sectonia's boyfriend!" "No," Taranza answered,"but I want to be yours." Salvia shuned him and folded her arms,"My boyfriend would help me break Meta Knight Kun and Sectonia Chan up!" Salvia stated. Taranza was silent for a while but then he answered,"Uh, I know a man that sells various potions. He might have something that'll..." Salvia grabbed Taranza by one of his arms and ran off with him,"TAKE ME TO HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Salvia yelled as they ran into the sunset.

In the outskirts of Cappie Town stood a stand being run by a man who was about Taranza's height (Pretty flipping short!) who wore regal blue suit, complete with a white cape with gold trimmings and a dash of purple, gold-trimmed cog designs, and wears a white scarf with a blue belt interwoven,"Greetings," he began,"and welcome to Magolor's Stand of Stuff! What would you like, young lady?" Salvia's eyes were locked on a beautiful rainbow potion that was in the fanciest bottle in the universe,"I wanted that," Salvia appealed,"but I don't have any money." "Then why the bloody hell did you come to my stand for?" Magolor questioned but at the end, Salvia was able to get the potion because...Well, what else did she do? Of course she f***** him! Anyways, Salvia bought the Mary Sue potion which turns anyone who drinks it into a Mary Sue (Or a even bigger Mary Sue). But Salvia was not going to use it on herself because she was already too perfect. Instead, she'd use it on Sectonia so she could ruin her relationship with Meta Knight. So Salvia planned to put the potion into Sectonia's drink thus turning her into a Mary Sue and making Salvia the best girl. (Even if Sectonia was a Mary Sue, she'd still be better than Salvia!) Salvia carefully sneaked into the castle and she filled Sectonia's water bottle with the potion but she wouldn't noticed because it then turned into the water and tasted like it. Soon after, Sectonia entered so Salvia went into hiding,"On man..." Sectonia panted,"Asking him to go all out on me was a horrible idea..." _Go all out? What the hell was Sectonia talking about?_ "That man is something else when when he's doing his thing," Sectonia added, "But he was amazing! I can't imagine getting such an experience with anyone else!" _Wait a minute! I know what she's talking about! This bitch just had sex with my Meta Knight!_ Salvia foolishly jumped out of her hiding spot,"How could you?!" Salvia roared. Sectonia was confused,"What are you talking about?" she asked,"And what are you doing here?" "You had sex with my Meta Knight!" Salvia replied,"Now you must die!" "I didn't have sex with Meta Knight," Sectonia stated,"besides, our relationship started very recently."

"Then what did you do with him?"

"We were having a sparring match. Well...It was a sparring match but we ended up going too far."

"I don't believe you!" Salvia cried as she launched herself at her love rival. Sectonia made no haste to kick Salvia in the head, knocking the Mary Sue out,"Excuse me!" Sectonia called,"Can someone get this thing out of the castle, please?"

Salvia stormed all the way to Magolor's Stand,"What the Hell?" Salvia roared,"Sectonia drank that whole Mary Sue potion yet nothing happened to her! You ripped me off!" "No, I didn't," Magolor stated,"if you read the label on the potion you'll see what causes the potion to work. You must hit the person on the head in order for the potion to work, you see." Salvia was still angry so she stormed back home. (If she even has a home.)

'Twas the night before s*** went down and in a castle of great height, not a creature was stirring except for one hot as hell knight. The night was so peaceful and Salvia was no where in sight, so the knight took it upon himself to relax in the dim moonlight. The sky beholden the knight with a beautiful sight, with the dim white moon and the little stars that shone bright. (These rhymes are a f***ing pain to write, I'll stop now or I'll commit suicide in a bullfight.) Usually in nights like this he'd be spending time with his son but Kirby was fast asleep and it certainly wouldn't be worth waking the boy up. But being alone was fine. Soon after, Sectonia entered the garden,"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Sectonia questioned,"I was looking all over for you." "Salvia's not here," Meta Knight replied. Sectonia stood there staring at the knight for a few seconds before she laid down right next to him,"Good point," she said. The two didn't speak to each other yet for they were too busy taking in the atmosphere. It was such a beautiful night anyways. Then, Sectonia sat up,"Do you remember when we were kids?" she asked. Meta Knight looked at her,"Of course," he answered,"I especially liked it when we were throwing food at Salvia." The duo laughed as they remembered the look on Salvia's face as they threw food at her,"And the time you grew wings," Sectonia added,"then I threw myself off a building just so you could save me. I've been watching too much Twilight." "Remember when we tried to act like a married couple?" Meta Knight continued. Sectonia chuckled,"We were just yelling at each other for about two hours or so! And then the marriage ended. At least we knew how marriages work." The couple talked about miscellaneous memories and stuff until Sectonia decided to bring one particular memory up,"Do you remember when we first kissed?" Meta Knight's eyes turned lavender as he turned away from her,"I-I don't remember that at all," he stuttered. Sectonia giggled upon realizing that Meta Knight was embarrassed,"You remember!" she exclaimed,"We both were horrible kissers but we were children anyways...We've been together for a month and we still haven't kissed."

"I don't like what you're suggesting," Meta Knight said. Sectonia put her arms around the knight's neck,"Come on!" Sectonia appealed,"We're both adults now so we must have experience." "I've haven't kissed a girl ever since!" Meta Knight admitted,"...That's why." Sectonia was confused,"Are you serious?" she questioned,"Not even Garlude or...Salvia?" The knight shook his head. Sectonia smiled at him,"Don't worry," Sectonia assured him,"I'll teach you." "No," Meta Knight said sternly,"I just don't want to embarrass myself in front of you."

"You're embarrassing yourself right now."

"Well, I'd rather embarrass myself this way!"

"Come on! It's just a kiss!"

"I am not doing it!"

"Meta Knight!"

"I said no!"

"Just once at least?"

"No!"

Sectonia pouted and folded her arms. Meta Knight turned away from the woman. _What have you degraded yourself to? The same man who fights for the lives of people just had a fight with his girlfriend because he wouldn't kiss her! You can do better than this!_ Meta Knight turned back to face the woman,"Look, Sectonia," he began,"I..." before the knight could say another word Sectonia pulled off his mask and pulled him into a kiss. The knight was going to pull himself out of it but he found himself enjoying it while also getting the gist of things. The couple found themselves getting lost in each other and Meta Knight's hand guided itself down Sectonia's back until stopping midway upon realizing what he was doing. He pulled himself out of the kiss,"Let's not go too far with this," he stated. Sectonia pulled herself closer to the knight,"What are you..." she stopping when she snapped back into reality,"Oh right!" She released Meta Knight from her grip,"But I told you that you'd learn!" Sectonia exclaimed,"You were wonderful! I wished you went further with what you were doing just now." "Sectonia!" Meta Knight said in shock. The lady laughed at him again,"I was only joking!" Sectonia explained. The couple spent another half an hour talking about miscellaneous things,"We've out here long enough," Meta Knight said,"I think we should go to bed." "Yeah," Sectonia yawned,"I am getting pretty tired." "I'll take you to your room," Meta Knight insisted. When Meta Knight escorted Sectonia to her room, he left her with a kiss,"Goodnight," he appealed as he walked to his room. Sectonia stood there until the knight was out of sight. Then she went to her room. _I have no regrets._

 **Chibi: Ew! What the hell is this?**

 **Minxy: Why the hell are you still here?**

 **Chibi: I was just checking! And the ending was gross! And didn't you say you wouldn't be active for a while.**

 **Minxy: That reminds me, my exams will be starting on June 20th and it'll be two weeks long so when that time comes, you know what'll happen.**

 **Chibi: And I'd like to complain about people not reading The Deadly Nightshade. READ MY STORY! AND GIVE ME REVIEWS! You reviewed this one!**

 **Minxy: And by the way, I decided to make a Wikipedia for Dreamland no Densetsu. You can check it out but I can't edit for s*** yet so you could help if you want. And if you can't find it, check my DeviantArt account to see if I put the link there. And ciao!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Minxy: Thank goodness, it's finally over!**

 **Chibi: I thought that I was going to die! Didn't you?**

 **Minxy: No, I just wanted this exam to end so I can get back to writing. Speaking of writing, the reason why this chapter came really early was because there was a lot of unexpected days off, especially because of Bret.**

 **Chibi: Wished that it lasted for the whole two weeks or even destroyed the school!**

 **Minxy: Whoa! You need to chill!**

 **Chibi: I hate school; that's why!**

 **Minxy: Anyways, here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

(One year worth of Salvia trying and failing to break up Meta Knight and Sectonia later because I don't want to waste your time with multiple chapters of the same thing over and over again.)

Salvia was in her house destroying everything because she was really mad. She couldn't believe that her Meta Knight was in love with her love rival, Sectonia. Suddenly, Taranza and Magolor came in,"You need some milk!" Magolor declared. Salvia threw a book at him. She then started to cut herself and smoke because she was super depressed and stuff. Magolor and Taranza tried to stop her but Salvia was too much of a bitch. And suddenly again, another mysterious knight broke into Salvia's room,"YOU AGAIN? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Salvia asked politely but she received no response. Instead, the knight kicked her in the stomach which pissed Salvia off very much,"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Salvia roared,"Wait a minute! I know who you are! You're Sectonia-chan and you want to kill me because you know that I'll ruin your relationship with Meta-kun!" The knight still said nothing and instead knocked Salvia out with a direct kick to the head (That somehow didn't kill her because this knight is wearing a shit ton of armor). That's when Magolor and Taranza came in, "LEAVE SALVIA ALONE!" They begged but the knight didn't listen and it kidnapped Salvia.

Magolor and Taranza ran all the way the Dedede's castle without pausing for anything. So, obviously, when the reached there, they were out of breath and thristy as all hell. After the two little men refreshed themselves, they went over to the King who was binge eating chocolate chip cookies,"Your Majesty!" They cried, "We require the assistance of Sir Meta Knight because Salvia's been kidnapped!"

The King looked at them with a confused look, "Is that good news or bad news?"

The two men glared at the King, "We're serious, Your Majesty!"

"So am I because I really want to know if this is good or bad news."

"It's awful news!" Magolor fumed.

"Oh, okay then," King Dedede proceeded to take out a a megaphone, "Yo, Meta Knight! I have a mission for you!"

Suddenly, Meta Knight stepped out from behind King Dedede's throne,"You needed me, Your Majesty?"

King Dedede was frightened by Meta Knight's suddenly appearance,"Were you there this whole time?"

"Nope. Just got here."

"Okay," Dedede glared at the knight for a second, "Well, uh, these two are here because Salvia's been kidnapped."

Meta Knight's eyes turned a shimmering green, "Your Majesty, is that good news or bad news?"

"You've got to be kidding!" Magolor and Taranza cried out in unison.

"Well, they told me it was awful news but..." Dedede started to whisper,"I think this is really rad news."

The knight just nodded, "But please don't say rad ever again."

"Whatever," The King raised his voice," Okay, you two! Meta Knight has just agreed to help you find Saliva!"

"It's Salvia!" Magolor and Taranza roared.

"Just save the woman before she dies or something!"

And with that, the three men left the room. Considering the coast clear, King Dedede took out a bunch of blueprint, "Now, time to find a new way the clobba dat dair Kirbeh."

"You clobba dat dair Kirbeh and I go clobba you!" Meta Knight exclaimed as he suddenly stepped out from behind the King's throne again.

"META KNIGHT!" The King screamed,"GET OUTTA HERE!"

And the knight walked out, "Don't even think about clobbahing dat dair Kirbeh while I'm gone!"

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

(^Is it okay if I start using this?^)

Salvia woke up in another dungeon,"What the Fuck, Sectonia!" Salvia roared, "Get me the FUCK outta here! I am talking to you, Sectonia! Fucking answer me!"

"I am not Sectonia," the knight answered, "but I know her very well. In fact, we were very close."

"So you're telling me that Sectonia broke up with Meta Knight to get into a lesbian relationship with you?"

"I'm fourteen years old!"

"So, Sectonia's a pedophile?"

"Hell no! I'm her daughter!"

"O. M. FUCKING. G!"

Salvia broke out of her prison, "OMG! I have to fucking tell Meta Knight about this! This will totally break them up!" And then Salvia ran all the way to Dreamland somehow without noticing the giant fucking Halberd flying over her fucking head! So, Salvia made it to Dreamland and she looked everywhere for Meta Knight but she couldn't find him but she did find Sectonia. Salvia was still very happy to see Sectonia because she had another plan in mind. Sectonia quickly took out her two rapiers and she was ready slice Salvia into millions of pieces,"I know all about it, Sectonia!" Salvia exclaimed, "I know all about it!" Sectonia made no haste to launch herself at Salvia but the latter proceeded to take a katana from in between her massive parasites and blocked Sectonia's attack. Salvia let out a haughty laugh, "You're ruined now, Sectonia!" But Sectonia acted like she didn't listen as she kicked Salvia to the ground. The lady pointed her rapiers at Salvia, "You can't tell any of my secrets when you're dead!" Salvia laughed at the woman,"Oh yeah?" Salvia snickered, "Your future daughter told me everything I needed to know and I will spread it in some way!" Sectonia made no haste to stab Salvia but the latter dodged it and she ran all the way to Dreamland with Sectonia chasing her.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

"Kirby, you won't believe what I heard!' Salvia exclaimed as she broke into Dedede's castle.

"Don't worry! I already know about the property damage!"

Salvia flipped Dedede off and took out a megaphone,"Have some news about Sectonia everybody!"

Just then, the Iron Maiden and Sectonia ran inside and surround Salvia but she continued, "Sectonia is pregnant!" The two attacked Salvia. But then something occured to Salvia, "Wait a minute! Where's Meta Knight San Senpai?"

"Oh, catching his ass trying to find YOU! " Sectonia replied.

Salvia was angry," I knew that you always wanted to kill him!"

The other two facepalmed which offended Salvia very much. Salvia suddenly got super strong and overpowered everybody and she knocked out Sectonia. But Sectonia didn't stay down for long; after a while Sectonia got up which made Salvia very angry,"YOU BITCH! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?"

Sectonia laughed haughtily, "I'm afraid that I'm too perfect to die!"

"Since when?"

"Since you accidently made me perfect!" Sectonia then leaped into the air and she transformed into a a curvy woman which meant she had big boobies and a big ass then hair grew longer and turned into a medium purple color with phlox streaks, "I am, from this day foward, Sectonia Sue Glitter Paradise Cutie Kawaii Cherry Cheryl Pastel Rainbow Diamond Sapphire Melody Cosmo Galaxy Chan Sama!" she declared. Meta Knight entered the castle and as soon as he saw Sectonia, cried inside as he looked at what had become of his lover. Then Sectonia Sue looked at him and she instantly fell in love with him so she grabbed him with her hair and she flew into space and that made Salvia really angry, "THAT'S MY META KNIGHT!"

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

"NANI? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOU DON'T KNOW IF YOU WANT TO MARRY ME ANYMORE?" Sectonia Sue fumed.

"I'm sorry but this was not the woman I fell in love with," Meta Knight commented.

"FUCK YOU, STARSTEIN!"

Just then Salvia and the Iron Maiden joined them in space. Sectonia Sue was not happy to see them at all so she shot a Glitter Paradise Cutie Kawaii Cherry Cheryl Pastel Rainbow Diamond Sapphire Melody Cosmo Galaxy Lazer at them. Salvia dodged it perfectly but the Iron Maiden barely and she was blasted somewhere but she'll come back. Meanwhile, Salvia and Sectonia Sue were punching each other aimlessly just hoping that one of them will go flying while Meta Knight struggled to escape from Sectonia Sue's hair. Soon, Salvia and Sectonia Sue finally landed a punch on each others' faces but nobody went flying. Instead, they decided to resort to shooting random attacks at each other. Sectonia Sue shot another Glitter Paradise Cutie Kawaii Cherry Cheryl Pastel Rainbow Diamond Sapphire Melody Cosmo Galaxy Lazer and Salvia dodged it. Then, Salvia shot a Super Kawaii Ultra Glitter Pastel Rainbow Cuite Sexy Lazer and Sectonia Sue dodged it. Then, Sectonia Sue shot another Glitter Paradise Cutie Kawaii Cherry Cheryl Pastel Rainbow Diamond Sapphire Melody Cosmo Galaxy Lazer and Salvia dodged it. Then, Salvia shot a Super Kawaii Ultra Glitter Pastel Rainbow Cuite Sexy Lazer and Sectonia Sue dodged it. Then, Sectonia Sue shot another Glitter Paradise Cutie Kawaii Cherry Cheryl Pastel Rainbow Diamond Sapphire Melody Cosmo Galaxy Lazer and Salvia dodged it. Then, Salvia shot a Super Kawaii Ultra Glitter Pastel Rainbow Cuite Sexy Lazer and Sectonia Sue dodged it. Then, Sectonia Sue shot another Glitter Paradise Cutie Kawaii Cherry Cheryl Pastel Rainbow Diamond Sapphire Melody Cosmo Galaxy Lazer and Salvia dodged it. Then, Salvia shot a Super Kawaii Ultra Glitter Pastel Rainbow Cuite Sexy Lazer and Sectonia Sue dodged it. Then, Sectonia Sue shot another Glitter Paradise Cutie Kawaii Cherry Cheryl Pastel Rainbow Diamond Sapphire Melody Cosmo Galaxy Lazer and Salvia dodged it. Then, Salvia shot a Super Kawaii Ultra Glitter Pastel Rainbow Cuite Sexy Lazer and Sectonia Sue dodged it. Then, Sectonia Sue shot another Glitter Paradise Cutie Kawaii Cherry Cheryl Pastel Rainbow Diamond Sapphire Melody Cosmo Galaxy Lazer and Salvia dodged it. Basically, this has been going on for hours so it came to no surprise that Meta Knight fell asleep. Finally, Salvia decided to cut to the chase and she tried to cut Sectonia Sue's hair to free her Meta Knight but Sectonia Sue used Meta Knight as a weapon to knock Salvia away," I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WANT TO MARRY HER, META STARSTEIN!" Salvia screamed.

" I don't even know what I want to do with her anymore..." Meta Knight muttered with a hint of sadness.

"NANI IS WRONG WITH WATASHI NO META?" Sectonia Sue questioned angrily as she brought the knight to her face," Hontōni sekushīna otokodesu! Demo, onshirazu ga tsuyoku naru! Okoshite! Okoshite! Okoshite! Okoshite, Meta Knight kyo! Jiyū ni naritai! Mearīsū ni naritaku arimasen, anata no hanayome ni naritai!"

While Sectonia Sue was bickering with Meta Knight, Salvia charged her a Super Kawaii Ultra Glitter Pastel Rainbow Cuite Sexy Lazer and it turn into a Maximum Ultimate a Super Kawaii Ultra Glitter Pastel Rainbow Cuite Sexy Lazer and she shot it at Sectonia Sue. The latter dodged it but the knight she held with her hair wasn't so lucky and he got shot. The two women stared at the motionless man for a while. Then, Sectonia Sue started to cry," No..." she muttered to herself as she slowly flew to Meta Knight, "No! Please don't be dead!"

"It's no use! It's your fault that he's dead!"

"No way! I didn't shoot him now did I?"

"But you chose to save yourself instead of him and now he's dead!" Salvia shunned Sectonia Sue which gave the latter the advantage of shooting Salvia to kingdom come with her Glitter Paradise Cutie Kawaii Cherry Cheryl Pastel Rainbow Diamond Sapphire Melody Cosmo Galaxy Lazer but, unfortunately, Salvia lived. Meanwhile, Sectonia Sue was embracing Meta Knight's seemingly dead body while talking to herself. _I couldn't have done this; there's just no way! I'm way too perfect for that and perfect people would never let the love of their life die like this!_ Reality then hit Sectonia Sue hard. _No... It is my fault! For the first time Salvia is right about something; I could have prevented this and I promised myself that I'll become a better woman for Meta Knight... But I'm still a selfish woman!_ She then took one look at Meta Knight. _I don't want to be perfect anymore. I don't want to be selfish anymore! I just want Meta back!_ Sectonia Sue was so busy crying, she didn't even notice that she has turned back to normal. _Please... Wake up..._ But everything was hopeless yet Sectonia kept holding on as if some kind of deus ex machina would happen. In fact, she was wishing for one to happen for she didn't want to lose another man. Suddenly, Sectonia felt a hand brushing itself through her curly hair, " Thank goodness you're back to normal..." Sectonia looked up to find that Meta Knight was alive. The woman broke into tears and hugged the man even tighter. She would have said something but she was much too happy for words until finally, "I thought I lost you..."

"Oh please! The writer doesn't have to balls to kill me off as yet!"

"Thank the Novas for that!"

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

Meanwhile, Salvia was getting her ass handed to her by the Iron Maiden because Salvia is well known for becoming strong and weak at random times. Suddenly, Salvia become strong again and she cut the Iron Maiden's helmet in half to reveal something shocking (to her at least). The girl's hair was straight much like Meta Knight's and it had that bit gravity defying hair. Not to mention, she also had Meta Knight's eyes so that meant... "No!" Salvia cried, " This can't be!"

" Yes it is; Meta Knight is my father!"

Salvia ran home crying her eye's out because she was sad, unhappy and depressed.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

 **Minxy: I haven't even finished Dreamland no Densetsu yet I already want to make a remake of it. When I get to it, the name will be Ai no Densetsu and there will be a TON of changes and possibly improvements. In fact, I have many ideas for adaptions of the story!**

 **Chibi: So do I! I'll be writing a new fanfiction called Aishite my Knight when Minxy's done with this one!**

 **Minxy: And I'll be writing many one-shots as well so look forward to those when this ship finally sinks!**

 **Chibi: Sayonara!**

 **Minxy: Yeah, ciao!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Minxy: Credit where credit is due! I'd like to thank Moonlit-Mage64 because the RP we did gave me the idea for this chapter! But she doesn't have an** **account** **on this website; she has a Deviantart account so check her out! Her art is also really cool!**

 **Edit No.1: *Le gasp* I did the edit thing! Juts fixed some errors and stuff so yeah.**

The next day, Salvia somehow recovered from learning that the girl who was kicking her ass was the daughter of Sectonia and Meta Knight because of course she did so she was going to see how her senpai was doing. Salvia put on a Pastel Pink Camiseta Normal People Scare Me T-Shirt, A Pastel Blue Denim Jumpsuit and A pair of Pastel Purple Bunny Boots. Salvia combed her hair into Cat Ears/Devil Horns and she put on Pink Mascara, Blue Glitter Eye Shadow, Pink Glitter Blush and Rainbow Lipstick. On her way to Dedede's castle, Salvia was either cussing people out or flipping them off because they didn't like her and she didn't like them. As soon as Salvia reached the castle, she had to sneak in because the king forbade her from going near the castle since yesterday. After Salvia broke into the castle she went over to where Meta Knight's room was but she didn't open the door because she was listening to the conversation that was taking place between Meta Knight and Sword Knight. Salvia leaned closer to the door so she could hear it better, "I've been thinking about it for a while now but we've only been together for such a short time and I'm afraid if I do this too soon, I'll ruin our relationship," Meta Knight confessed.

 _Together for such a short time? Ruining our relationship? I wonder what Meta-kun is talking about._

"Don't worry about it, Sir," Sword assured his boss, "You know how much she loves you."

"But what if all of that flies out the window because of my horrible life choices?"

 _Oh, Meta-kun, you don't have to worry about losing me. Aishite iru desuuuuuuuu~_

"Why are you worrying so much? At worst, she'll tell that she's not ready yet and that's it."

"If you're wrong, I'll kill you."

"What?!"

"You actually think I would?"

Soon after, Meta Knight exited the room. He was wearing a Navy Blue Baseball Bomber Jacket, a White Shirt with the words, "A dude" printed on it , Black Jeans, Black Combat Boots and a Surgical Mask just for the sake of hiding his face. Salvia was quick to talk to him, "What's up, babe?" Salvia asked flirtatiously.

"You aren't allowed here," and with that, Meta Knight punched Salvia in the stomach and he threw her off the balcony. Salvia quickly recovered and she waited for her Meta Knight to leave the castle. When he did, Salvia started to stalk him.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

All of the people seemed very shocked to see Meta Knight walking around in the open. And with the addition of him wearing rather casual clothing, the shock was much bigger than it needed to be but the people wouldn't dare to question it, mostly because of their fear of the man so they just watched as he made his way to where ever he was going. Salvia, being the perfect ninja, was able to follow Meta Knight to Resolution Road but she ended up losing him in a big crowd of people. Salvia was crying because she had lost her Meta Knight so she decided to go to the mall instead. Salvia went to Hot Topic because she was in a rather goffik mood. She brought lots of goffik clothing which consisted of but is not limited to a Black Cold Shoulder Hi-Low Dress, a Fishnet Stretchy Girls' Top, a black Vinyl Skater Skirt and a Marilyn Manson Shirt. After that, Salvia went outside to the playground so she can smoke drugs. When she was done smoking some drugs, she went to Heart Attack Grill and ordered a Quadruple Bypass Burger, A Butterfat Shake, Flatliner Fries, Candy, a three beers, six sodas and five packs of cigarettes. After that, she went to the Cure Maid Cafe where she ordered a Naegi Makoto Drink, The Asahina donuts, The Monokuma plate and The Togami-kun luxury plate. Then, she went to Mangaka Palace where she bought herself non-weeboo manga like One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Lucky Star, Sword Art Online, Monster Musume and Koimoku. Then, Salvia went to Victoria no Himitsu and brought herself some lingerie. For example, she bought herself a Plunge Lace-up Teddy, a High-neck Lace-up Romper, a Medallion Lace Teddy and a Embroidered Mesh Bodysuit.

Salvia was walking through the halls of the mall and even though there were many people, she felt alone because her Meta Knight wasn't with her which made her depressed enough to slit her wrists in public. _Naze? Naze would you leave me like this, Meta-kun? Do you not love me? Am I nothing to you? Am I just another girl to you? But I'm not like any other girl, Meta-kun! I am Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki and there is no girl like Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki and when I'm gone, I'm gone! You'll never find a girl like me in like, ever because I'm special, perfect, beautiful and sexy! Sectonia-chan ain't got nothing on my ass because her ass is like, way smaller and so are her breasts. Not to mention, that her waist is larger than mines! So Sectonia-chan is ugly and I'm beautiful! And you're out there and I'm in here! And she's the demon and I'm the angel! She's the bad girl and I'm the good girl! She's the whore and I'm the virgin! So why? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME FOR SECTONIA-CHAN? WHYYYYYYYYY?_ Just then, Salvia looked up and she saw him. It was her Meta Knight. He was wearing a Navy Blue Baseball Bomber Jacket, a White Shirt with the words, "A dude" printed on it , Black Jeans, Black Combat Boots and a Surgical Mask just for the sake of hiding his face. Salvia then noticed that Meta Knight had bought something from Kay Jewelers which got her really excited because this meant that he was going to propose to her! (Because him proposing to Sectonia is just way too logical!) "SOoOoOoO~" Salvia said sexily,"What did you buy, desu imasu?" Salvia leaned forward to see what was in the bag but Meta Knight quickly stepped back and put the bag behind his back.

"It's none of your buisness, Salvia! Nor is it for you." Meta Knight tried to make a run for it but Salvia grabbed onto him.

"Oh, Meta-kun! Don't tell me you're not gonna do it! I know that you want to marry me!"

Meta Knight cringed at what Salvia said, "Since when?"

"Ever since we first met, of course!"

"...What?"

Salvia let go of him and stood up, "It is part of your destiny, Meta-kun! You, the lonely Star Warrior, will find and fall in love with the goddess, Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki! And even though you try to hide your feelings by going out with other women and beating me up, at the end of the day, you knew that you couldn't hide your feelings anymore so you decided that today would be the day that you tell I, the beautiful Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki, how you truly feel about me."

"Wow... Salvia... That was... The dumbest thing I've ever heard! I don't love you Salvia and I will NEVER love you again! Do you understand?"

"Yes but..."

"GOOD! Now take my words, shove it into your head and block any possible exit so it'll never leave your damn head!"

"But Meta-kun..."

"WHAT?"

"Being a tsundere isn't cool you..."

"I! JUST! TOLD! YOU! THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU! IN FACT, IF PUNCHING YOU IN FACE WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD EXPRESS HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK HUMANOID ANYMORE! AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM IN LOVE WITH SECTONIA! DO YOU COMPREHEND?!"

"Yes..."

"GOOD!" And with that, Meta Knight stormed off, ignoring all the attention he has gathered from yelling at Salvia. But even though something like this would break Salvai's heart, she wasn't hurt one bit. In fact, she was still convinced that Meta Knight was being a tsundere so she continued to stalk him.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

Salvia watched as Meta Knight finished making a call. The knight then proceeded put away his phone and buried his face in his hands. His eyes turned dark violet as he whispered some words of motivation to himself. Salvia, the smartest thing in the universe, thought that Meta Knight was nervous about proposing to her because he yelled at her in the mall but he didn't have to be nervous because Salvia loved him no matter what he did to her. _OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo~ Meta Knight San Senpai looks so nervous desuuuuuuuuuu~ He must be worried that I'll never accept his proposal because kare yelled at watashi at the mall but he shouldn't be because I'll love him no matter what he does to me imasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~._ So Salvia decided that she was going to come out but then she came! She was wearing a pair of large golden hoop earrings, a black camisole, a yellow peplum jacket tied with a sash, a yellow knee length skirt with a slit that reached above the knee and a pair of black high heel shoes. The only make-up she was wearing was her purple eye shadow and her cerise lipstick. It was... Sectonia! Salvia watched angrily as she watched the duo walk away because that was supposed to be her but maybe Meta Knight was planning to break up with Sectonia?

Salvia watched as her NOTP was going sight seeing. She hated it! Every! Single! Second of it! That was supposed to be her! Not Sectonia! Her her her her her her her HER! I don't know when it'll finally fucking hit Salvia that Meta Knight absolutely lothes her but hopefully Meta Knight's proposal to someone else would help! Speaking of Meta Knight's proposal, let's switch the attention from Salvia, shall we? *Makes the camera face Meta Knight* The atmosphere made Meta Knight feel a bit more relaxed; there was a nice cool gentle breeze blowing, the sun was setting and they were in the King's garden. (Keep their location in mind!) It was at that moment Meta Knight realized that it was the perfect time to pop the question, "Sectonia," Meta Knight announced, "there's something I need to ask." But as soon a he reached for the black velvet box in his pocket, Salvia jumped out of the roses that the couple was standing in front of, took the box from Meta Knight and ran off, "I'LL KILL HER!" Meta Knight roared as he started to run after Salvia. Sectonia may not know what's going on but she was going to help her lover get back whatever Salvia stole from him.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

"Uh... Kirby," Tiff stressed, "you know you can't carry all of those books." Tiff was wearing a white shirt, a sweater that was pink on the top and green on the bottom, black pants and a pair of orange flats.

"But if I don't, I'll never be as strong as papa," Kirby debated as he tried to carry an amount of books that he obviously couldn't handle. The little boy was wearing a dark grey shirt with Meta Knight's symbol on it and the shirt almost completely covered his red shorts. He also wore white socks and red shoes.

"You may not be as strong as your father but you are just as stubborn," Tiff commented as she reached to take one of the books from Kirby. Just then, Salvia ran through the two children, causing them to fall over and drop the books that they were carrying. Since Salvia was now Sonic the Hedgehog, the children didn't know what hit them until they decided to follow Meta Knight and Sectonia who ran by not too long after, "Did you ask her yet?" Kirby asked.

"No! That witch took the thing!"

"She took the thing?!"

"What things are you two talking about?" Sectonia questioned.

"It's a surprise!" Kirby gushed. Sectonia was hoping that this surprise better be worth running after Salvia in one of her favorite clothes.

Meanwhile, Salvia was pretty damn proud that she stole the engagement ring from Meta Knight because, to her, that meant that Meta Knight would never marry Sectonia because she's kinda (EXTREMELY) dumb. Salvia made her way out of the castle with not a scratch because she's Salvia and good things happen to her at random but her luck would change because four particular people were coming after her. Then, Salvia took King Dedede's car and threw it at the four but the car flew over them instead. But Salvia wasn't scared because she was the greatest in all the flipping universe! Salvia took Tuff's ball but the other children who were playing with him (also including Tuff himself) started to go after her so she threw the ball at the crowd but she didn't hit anyone important. She then decided to steal the watermelons that the farmers just harvested and began to throw them at the other and it did know them down but for certain characters, they didn't stay down for long and the farmers started to go after Salvia as well. The now Anti-Sue was getting nervous because more and more people started to go after her. What was she going to do now?

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

"Give me the strongest weapon you've got desUUUUUUUUUU!" Salvia announced as she kicked the door down

"Why would we give you one of..." Salvia then pointed her katana at the man.

"Give me the damn weapon NOOOOOOW!" The man hesitantly handed Salvia the super bazooka they had. Salvia laughed evilly as she looked at it; she had finally won.

"There's no escaping now, Salvia!" Salvia knew that it was time. She aimed the bazooka at the door and as soon as Meta Knight and co. ran inside she fired, but the angry mod dodged but that also ended being a horrible decision since they were standing in front of a bunch BOMBS and it blew up the whole building. Salvia woke up, the black velvet box still in her hand and she saw what she believed were everyone's corpses. She got up and laughed because she was pretty damn proud that she killed a handful of people. Just then, Salvia noticed that her Meta Knight was getting up which also made her happy because that meant she was finally going to have her Meta Knight once and for all. But soon after, Sectonia got up, then Kirby, then Tiff and soon, everyone else; everyone was perfectly fine which enraged Salvia. _No way! This can't be! This is impossible! Sectonia's still alive which means if Meta Knight gets this ring back, it's all over! What should I do? WHAT should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO?_ "Salvia!" Meta Knight called. Salvia slowly turned to the knight and his eyes were as red as ever, "Give it back already!"

"Never! Unless you decide to marry me!"

"You know I absolutely HATE you Salvia..."

"Then if you want it back," Salvia took out her katana, "you'll have to fight me first desu imasu! But don't worry, senpai; I'll go easy on you."

"I prefer difficulty," Meta Knight stated, "Sectonia! Give me a rapier!"

And with that, the lady summoned a rapier and threw at her lover and he caught it. Meta Knight catching the rapier amazed Salvia but she quickly got back to her senses and she went for the kill but Meta Knight quickly blocked her attack, "Impossible!" Salvia screamed, "My katana should have cut this pokey thingy!"

"Looks like someone hasn't been taking care of their katana," Meta Knight observed. Salvia then took her katana and tried to carefully get the rapier out of his hands but ended up giving the knight the advantage and he ended up cutting her hand, not enough to injure her but enough to make her lose grip of her katana. Meta Knight tried to run over and get his hand on the katana but Salvia shot her Super Kawaii Ultra Glitter Pastel Rainbow Cuite Sexy Lazer so he had to forget about the sword and dodge. Salvia took advantage of this and got back her katana. Salvia went for the kill once again with the same result but this time she tried slashing at the knight but blocked each one until he saw the perfect opportunity to counter-attack which led to Meta Knight knocking Salvia's blade too far for her reach but instead of going after it, he pointed the rapier at Salvia's face, "Give it back or I'll end you," Meta Knight fumed. Salvia had no choice so she handed the box over to Meta Knight but then the thing smiled, "I know you love me tsundere naito-kyo~!" The knight was caught off guard by what Salvia said; the thing continued, "Just pop the question, I'll accept." The knight looked like he was about to explode but he calmed down and his eyes turned light blue,"I'm glad you've finally decided to accept reality."

"Nani?" Salvia smiled because she thought that he was going to propose to her but then he turned away from her and approached Sectonia. Everyone except for Salvia grinned because they knew what was going on. Meta Knight then stood on one knee and presented the ring to the lady that stood in front of him, "Sectonia...Will you make me the happiest man in the universe?" Sectonia was speechless and her eyes started to tear up; Meta Knight was hoping that this was a sign that she'll accept. Salvia, in the meanwhile, started to hope that Sectonia would refuse Meta Knight's proposal but even if she did, he wouldn't marry her because IT'S FUCKING SALVIA! But soon after, Sectonia nodded for she was too happy to speak. Everyone cheered while Salvia cried. Meta Knight got up and put thr ring on Sectonia's finger. He then pulled down his Surgical Mask, ignoring the fact that he exposed his face to strangers but he didn't seem to care, "Thank you," he then leaned closer and gave the woman a kiss. Soon after, Kirby ran up to the couple, "Yay! Sectonia's gonna be my momma!" Sectonia picked up the boy and gave him a hug. Salvia couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her. Her Meta Knight just proposed to Sectonia and she accepted! The bitch then ran off crying. This story is still not over but at least this chapter ended on a high note!

 **Chibi: *Slapping Minxy* You're! Going! Too! Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

 **Minxy: *Laughs* I can't help it! I just had to make a chapter based on it!**

 **Chibi: This is even worse than the chapter where Meta Knight and Sectonia were making out!**

 **Minxy: Because you're jealous.**

 **Chibi: What?**

 **Minxy: You're younger me and I knew that I got jealous at other pairings that seemed to be more popular than mines so that's why you hate it.**

 **Chibi: People don't even ship Meta Knight and Sectonia.**

 **Minxy: We'll see. *Giggles***

 **Chibi: I hate you.**

 **Minxy: I think it's too early for you to be self-loathing.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Minxy: Hey guys, it's Minxy the Jinx.**

 **Chibi: And, Chibi Minxy here! Tell them what's up!**

 **Minxy: I won't let you touch the story!**

 **Chibi: But I thought you were done with it!**

 **Minxy: For now. I just feel unmotivated when it comes to writing Dreamland no Densetsu at this point. I don't know when I'll get back the motivation to write this but I'm not planning to end this story anytime soon.**

 **Chibi: I can't believe you! I want to finish Dreamland no Densetsu!**

 **Minxy: The story started on a low note but it shouldn't end on a lower note.**

 **Chibi: I hate you... By the way, we're both planning on writing new stories.**

 **Minxy: Well, the first for me will be that Meta Knight X Sectonia wedding fanfiction.**

 **Chibi: I'll be starting my new fanfiction, Circus Game! It's a Meta Knight X Salvia fanfiction and I'll make sure that Minxy doesn't touch it!**

 **Minxy: I have some Kirby fanfictions in mind too. They'll come after the Wedding Fanfiction.**

 **Chibi: But no one cares about your fanfictions! Everyone's going crazy for Circus Game!**

 **Minxy: I'd rather be modest about my work. Besides, you haven't even started writing yet.**

 **Chibi: Nor did you!**

 **Minxy: I just want my first legit fanfiction in a while to be good!**

 **Chibi: I doubt anyone would like it!**

 **Minxy: You're always like that! Anyways, look foward to what we have in store!**

 **Chibi: Especially my works!**

 **Minxy: Peace and ciao!**

 **Chibi: Sayonara!**


	40. The Real Chapter 39

**Minxy: Greetings, my fellow readers! It's been a while since I've updated this fic due to me losing motivation. But I'm fully re-charged and I'm ready to continue writing this thing!**

 **Chibi: Nobody cares about this story anymore! You've ruined it!**

 **Minxy: Seriously! Why are you still here?**

 **Chibi: Why are you still writing this?**

 **Minxy: Because all of my deep dark chaotic thoughts must be freed somehow...**

 **Chibi: ...**

 **Minxy: Got ya! I just really like to write satire!**

 **Chibi: ...You're weird.**

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

"Oh, this was the worst day ever desu!" Salvia cried, "I did nothing wrong yet everyone hates ne now! Desuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Now Meta Knight San Senpai is marrying Sectonia chan nya! Imasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! My life is worst than yours because I never get what I want EVER! Sympathize with me DESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Then someone said, "How about no!"

Salvia turned around in a snap, "Who said that?" she questioned in a demonic voice. Standing right there was the Iron Maiden, who was brandishing a sword. Salvia glared at her, "How dare you point your sword at my tit?"

"I am going kill you!" The Iron Maiden announced.

Salvia bursted into tears, "No! This is not the right way! This will hurt your father!"

The Iron Maiden inched the sword closer, "That's bullshit," she muttered, "My father will be the happiest man alive when I'm done with you, Mary Sue!"

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES!" Salvia cried as she transformed. The Iron Maiden wasn't phased by this at all, almost like she'd seen this before. But that foolish little girl was going to pay for all of her crimes. Salvia tried to shoot the little runt with a Super Kawaii Ultra Glitter Pastel Rainbow Cuite Sexy Lazer but she dodged it quickly. Salvia was shocked. She was so shocked in fact, she gave the Iron Maiden the upper hand. The Mary Sue was given the finest punch to the stomach which would disable her for only a short time but that was all the Iron Maiden needed. She quickly took out her blade and was ready to finish the bitch off. However, Salvia somehow recovered quickly and smacked the young girl right in the face, which only put a minor set back to her fate. Salvia got up and swiftly took a sword from her cleavage, "I will end you!" Salvia declared. She launched herself at the young teenager. However, Salvia ended up stubbing her toe on a rock. She emitted an ungoldy shriek. The Iron Maiden recovered during that time. Seeing that Salvia was vunerable again, she took her sword and quickly stabbed Salvia in the back, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Salvia screamed in pain. Then she blacked out.

Salvia woke up in the hospital. Doctor Ishi happened to enter her room at that time, "Ugh," Salvia groaned, "Where am I, desu?"

"This is the hospital," he answered, "You were stabbed in the back and you've in a coma for a year."

Salvia was happy for some reason, "Oh boy! I can't wait to marry Meta Knight San Senpai!"

"Uh, actually... He got married to Sectonia a few months ago..."

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?" Salvia screamed. Before Doctor Ishi could do anything, Salvia jumped out of the hospital window, "I WILL KILL HER! I WILL KILL HER! I WILL KILL SECTONIA ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

A group of officers tried to apprehend her but she was far too powerful for them. Doctor Ishi saw the whole ordeal and quickly ran to the phone to call somebody, "Meta Knight!" Ishi bawled, "Salvia has escaped! And she still wants to kill your wife!"

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

Salvia ran to Dedede's Castle in the speed of light; she was so determined to kill Sectonia. Suddenly, she stopped when caught the sight of Meta Knight. She ran towards him, "Meta Knight San Senpai!" she cried, "Why would you betray me like this?"

"Exactly how did I betray you?" Meta Knight questioned.

"Don't act stupid, Meta Knight! You promised that you'd marry me!"

Meta Knight scoffed, "I've never promised to marry you, Salvia."

Unbeknownst to Salvia, officers were right behind her. They quickly apprehended her and they threw her into the police van. Salvia begged and pleaded for them to let her go but they don't listen and they took her to the mental asylum. Meta Knight sighed a sigh of relief as he saw the van drive off. One of the officers approached him, "Wow," the officer began, "She's really difficult. And you had to deal with her frequently?"

"Unfortunately," Meta Knight replied.

"Geez, I could only imagine what it was like."

Meta Knight then commented, "If you could probably imagine hell then you could imagine what I had to deal with."

"Oh shit! You're right!" The officer laughed, "By the way, I've noticed that you been working hard on trying to protect your wife. Isn't she fully capable of defending herself?"

"She is very capable of defending herself. However, she's currently pregnant so she'll be a lot more vulnerable," Meta Knight answered.

"Oh, she's pregnant? Congratulations! By the way, what's the baby gonna be?"

Meta Knight then claimed, "It's far too early for that so we don't know as yet." But Meta Knight knew very well what the baby was going to be. Heck, he even knew her name because SHE TRAVELED BACK IN TIME AND IS CURRENTLY WITH THEM! (The Iron Maiden's real name is Fay in case I forgot to write it here.)

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

Salvia groaned in agony as she sat in her confinement cell, "I don't deserve this desu," She whined, "I just wanted to MARRY MY SENPAI! But I can't get outta here!"

"Hello again, Salvia," Someone greeted.

Salvia looked around but she couldn't see anyone, "Where are you?"

"What a pity. You should be able to recognize this voice by now. But I'll show myself anyways." OMG! It was Nightmare!

Salvia was shocked, "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to help you. Besides, I heard that a certain woman has taken your senpai away from you," Nightmare stated.

Salvia started to think about Sectonia, "I want to kill her so badly!" She roared, "I NEED TO KILL HER!"

"Don't fret, my dear Salvia," Nightmare exaggerated, "I can help you fulfil your wish but on one condition."

"GET IT OVER WITH!"

Nightmare grinned, "I want you to marry me. But don't worry, you can still have Meta Knight and you can do whatever you want with him."

"Deal!" Salvia screamed, without even thinking twice. Nightmare did the generic evil laugh and this chapter is over, I guess.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

 **Chibi: Hey, didn't you promise to write a Meta Knight X Sectonia fanfiction?**

 **Minxy: I'm having a hard time trying to write it! Maybe a roleplay will help.**

 **Chibi: Hm! I don't need any stupid roleplays to help me!**

 **Minxy: That's because you think that everything you write is a masterpiece! And may I take the time to remind you that you wrote a fanfiction where Sammie was killed!**

 **Chibi: So what? Lloyd is supposed to be mines!**

 **Minxy: *Sighs* I'm glad she doesn't have a crush on Phu...**


	41. The Final Densetsu

**Minxy: Well, here we are my fellow readers. We've come a long way but now it's about time that Dreamland no Densetsu ends. I have so much to talk about but that's for the end of the story. So, without any further delays, let's have one final densetsu.**

(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)

Salvia looked at her reflection. She was wearing her new 'Naked' Wedding Gown with White Kinky Boots for the wedding that'll occur soon. Hey, if she likes being a whore, then she is free to do so. Salvia began to talk to herself, "Dakara, watashi wa Meta Knight Kun San Senpai Sama no minikui chichi to kekkon shinakereba naranai nodesu ka?" Salvia said to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She started to regret choosing to marry Nightmare because she didn't like him. But when she remembered that she'll be getting 'her' Meta Knight back, "Shikashi, sukunakutomo watashi wa Meta Knight mo te ni irete imasu." Then a thought suddenly came to her head. "Watashi ga Nightmare to kekkon sureba, watashi wa Meta Knight no okāsan ni narudeshou! Meta Knight wa kore ijō watashi ni igiwotonaeru koto wa arimasen! Watashi ga sekkusu o shitai to iu toki, kare wa watashi ni mottomo muzukashī sekkususekkusu o watashi ni ataerudeshou!" Then the greatest idea finally kicked in. All she had to do was lure in Meta Knight's family and blow them up with a bomb. Oh, why didn't she think of that before? Salvia quickly rushed to Nightmare, her breast bouncing like crazy as she ran; she was just so eager to ask him for the bomb, "Excuse me, honey!" Salvia appealed.

"What do you desire, my dear?" Nightmare questioned.

"I want a bomb so I could blow up Sectonia and Kirby!"

"But isn't Sectonia pregnant?"

"So what?" Salvia asked with anger starting to boil up inside of her.

"I just think we should leave her alone until the baby is born." Nightmare said.

"NO WAY! YOU PROMISED THAT IF I MARRIED YOU, I WOULD GET MY META KNIGHT! IF I CAN'T KILL SECTONIA THEN I WILL NEVER GET MY META KNIGHT BECAUSE MY STUPID HUSBAND IS BEING RETARDED!" Salvia roared.

So, Nightmare bought her a hydrogen bomb. Now all she had to do now was invite Meta Knight and his family to her wedding. Piece of cake, right? Then Salvia proceeded to write to world's longest invitation letter ever. It was so long, Meta Knight wasted thirty minutes of his life reading useless nonsense. But perhaps the most saddening thing was the fact that Salvia now has all of this power yet all she could do was beg her groom to get her a hydrogen bomb. That was her ultimate plan! My God! Even retards would look at her and say, "Wow! That's one hell of an idiot!"

(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)

It didn't take long for Salvia to receive a reply message from Meta Knight. It was short, sweet, and to the point. In fact, this was what was written: "No." Surprise, surprise, this enraged Salvia so much. How dare he refuse to come and put her genius plan into play? Why was Salvia's life so hard? Angered, Salvia wrote a reply and it was twice as long because she decided that she needed to add a long rant to it as well. Meta Knight's reply was a beautifully sketched hand flipping the bird. Then Salvia wrote a much bigger reply. Meta Knight's reply was: "Fuck off!" And then Salvia wrote an even bigger reply. Meta Knight sent her his very own long rant. But why would Salvia take her time to read that? So, she decided to call him, "Meta Knight!" She roared, "Why the fuck won't you come to my wedding?"

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off?" Meta Knight questioned.

"DON'T BE FUCKING MEAN TO ME! I've decided to invite you and your family to the most elaborate and extravagant wedding ever yet you won't even bother to show up?"  
"Because I have the right not to." Meta Knight answered.

"BUT I'LL BE YOUR MOTHER SOON!" Salvia fumed.

Then Meta Knight said, "Even if you do become my mother, I am a fully grown man who can DAMN WELL take care of himself!"

"YOU'RE GETTING ME SO MAD! I could just... I could just..."

"Fight me," Meta Knight joked. But Salvia doesn't know what a joke is so she got triggered.

"OH, I'LL FIGHT YOU ALRIGHT!" Salvia angrily hung up the phone, "I'LL FIGHT YOU ALRIGHT! IN FACT, I'M GONNA BLOW UP DREAMLAND!"

Salvia ran all the way to the basement and got the bomb, "I'LL FUCKING FIGHT YOU, META KNIGHT!"

Meanwhile at Dedede's castle, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Meta Knight questioned.

"This is Salvia we're dealing with," Fay stated, "It'll work like a charm.

(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)

Salvia, as expected, was looking like a total whore. In fact, she was now somehow in her underwear. Perhaps she still wants to seduce Meta Knight? Don't ask me! I don't know what goes on in this idiot's head! Anyways, as Salvia exited Nightmare Enterprises, the very owner took notice of his scantily clad bride.

"Stop right there!" He announced, "What on Popstar are you doing?"

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING BLOW UP DREAMLAND!" Salvia roared.

"But you can't possibly be doing it like that! Put on some clothing for Nova's sake!"

"BUT WATASHI HAS TO GO IMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" At this point, Nightmare was beginning to understand why his son hated Salvia so much. Yet again, she was still incredibly sexy and that's all that matters.

"You know, instead of trying to destroy Dreamland, how about we get dirty tonight?" Nightmare questioned seductively.

Salvia's blood began to boil. How dare this evil, misogynistic, toxic, Meta Knight hating bastard try to flirt with her? Her heart only belonged to Meta Knight and she wasn't even going to try and go for his father. Nightmare is thin, ugly and a bit too pale until his sexy son. Salvia began to do drugs, smoke and drink alcohol. Nightmare joined her. It didn't take long before the duo got absolutely shit faced.

"You mother fucker!" Salvia groaned, "I just realized that you've exploited my love for Meta Knight just so you could marry me! How fucking could you?"

Nightmare laughed like an idiot, "I just LOVE that fat ass! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haAAAAAAAAA!"

"Fucking gross! This ass is reserved for Meta Knight only!"

"But he didn't reserve his dick for you~" Nightmare took another shot of vodka, "Damn! Did he knock up Sectonia! That bitch was screaming for mercy!"

"NO! FUCKING! WAY!" Salvia cried, "There's no way that Meta Knight fucked Sectonia!"

Nightmare looked at Salvia in a way that I cannot describe, "Uh, way? He got her pregnant, bruh. Let's face it, he did her and he did her HARD."

Salvia got so pissed and she picked up the hydrogen bomb, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Those were her final words. She threw the bomb at Nightmare and the explosion was so great, it destroyed Nightmare Enterprises. But Customer Service was fine because he was on permanent vacation. I dunno why, he just is. Nightmare was also fine as well but he kinda gave up on everything since his precious whore was dead. And that was how Salvia met her demise. Fay went to witness the explosion. She saw it all with a faint smile on her face. Secretly, she was kind of hesitant to go on with this because she could easily just live in this timeline instead. But with all the suffering her family as went through just for her sake, she was glad that she could repay them in the biggest way possible. Sure, they won't remember because she'll cease to exist but it was better that way. Suddenly, she felt the urge to look at her hand and she found that she was starting to disappear; this was it. Hot tears began to roll down her face as she looked back at Popstar, "Goodbye..." She whispered. Before she knew it, she was gone and forgotten.

(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)

Meanwhile, Salvia found herself on a cloud slowly flying her up to the sky. It took long for her to realize that she was dead. She cried about it because she'll never get her precious Meta Knight. When she made it up there, she saw Mater-sama! The woman looked at Salvia with total disgust and she did the thumbs down gesture. At that moment, Salvia's cloud disappeared and she fell into the deep depths of hell, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Salvia cried as she fell. Instantly, she was placed into a cell where she was punished by being smothered in fire and brimstone, put in freezing water, and eventually broken on the wheel and they did it over and over. As she was being eternally tortured, she was also made to watch her love rival and her Meta Knight. Oh goodness! This was so painful for her! Meta Knight was so affectionate to Sectonia when that should have been Salvia there. Well, that's what Salvia believed. And she also believed that she should have been Meta Knight's wife and she should have been pregnant with his daughter. Suddenly, Salvia heard a voice, "You can't deny it anymore!" The voice declared, "Meta Knight belongs to Sectonia and he much happier with her!"

Salvia didn't want to listen. But then it was the day Fay was born. A little bit after the baby girl was born, Meta Knight was by his wife's side, clearly elated. But by far the most painful part was when he kissed Sectonia on the cheek and told her, "I can't imagine life without you."

It was very hard to handle but Salvia eventually accepted the fact that Meta Knight was in love with Sectonia. Salvia has lost the game.

(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)(0.0)(0.0)(^u^)(^u^)(0u0)(0u0)

Minxy: You need Jesus!

 **Minxy: And that was the final chapter of Dreamland no Densetsu. I had a lot of fun writing this thing and a handful of you seemed to enjoy it. Even though I should have been more chill about that time someone wanted to do a dramatic reading of my story. I think I got WAY too excited. But at the end of the day, this story has helped me with my writing skills and made me gain some new friends as well. So, I'd like to thank you guys so much for your support. And I have some great news too! Chibi is no longer in the Kirby fandom!**

 **Chibi: That's right! I've moved on to a game that is far better in everyway!**

 **Minxy: That's right. Chibi is now in the Undertale fandom.**

 **Chibi: What? I'm not in the Undertale fandom. That game is too overrated just like Kirby.**

 **Minxy: So what fandom you're in now?**

 **Chibi: I'm joining the EarthBound fandom.**

 **Minxy: WHAT?**

 **Chibi: That's right.**

 **Minxy: Since-since when?**

 **Chibi: Since I watched the let's plays, duh!**

 **Minxy: Well, maybe it won't be so bad. Besides, I can't imagine you liking a character like Poo.**

 **Chibi: Are you kidding me? I have a crush on him just like you do!**

 **Minxy: WHY?**

 **Chibi: Because he has some awesome fanart that made him look super hot!**

 **Minxy: *To herself* I knew she'd never truly appreciate him...**

 **Chibi: So, I will be writing an EarthBound fanfiction soon!**

 **Minxy: You better not rip me off again!**

 **Chibi: Why would you say that?**

 **Minxy: Because I have an EarthBound fanfiction in the works. And seeing that your "original character" is a rip off of Ryokka, I wouldn't be surprised if you began to copy my story.**

 **Chibi: I wouldn't! Besides, I have my own original plot that's way better than yours!**

 **Minxy: *Sighs* Anyways, since Chibi has left the Kirby fandom, I'll be working on Circus Game as well as my EarthBound fanfiction. Wish me luck!**

 **Chibi: And wish me even more luck!**

 **Minxy: You need Jesus!**


End file.
